Como la crema y la canela
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Para los demás podría ser "la deshonra" de la tribu, pero para Jake era el mejor de los tesoros.
1. Prólogo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga Twilight, yo sólo los tome prestado.

**COMO LA CREMA Y LA CANELA**

_Raiting: M_

_Declainer: Jake / Nessie_

_Summary: Para los demás podría ser "la deshonra" de la tribu, pero para Jake era el mejor de los tesoros._

**PRÓLOGO**

Cuando papá murió en un espantoso accidente de tráfico, mamá decidió que era hora de volver a casa, a la reserva Quileute de Forks donde nació y se crió.

Yo no quería ir, temía no ser aceptada por dos motivos: papá no era indio y había salido a él, extremadamente blanca. Sin embargo me mordí la lengua, ella ya tenía bastante con lidiar con sus propios miedos al rechazo. Se había fugado para casarse embarazada y mis "abuelos" no habían querido saber nada de ella desde entonces.

Ahora, ya viuda, la aceptaban de vuelta, pero...¿qué pasaría cuando se presentase con el vivo retrato de Edward Cullen en forma de hija?.

**N/A: Aún no sé cuantos capítulos seran en total, pero la historia esta completa en mi cabeza. **


	2. La llegada

**Jake y Nessie son de Stphanie. Anque "estos" me los inspiró Kokoro. Ella es la culpable de que me enamorase de esta pareja.**

**CAPITULO 1 – LA LLEGADA**

NESSIE POV

Recorrí por última vez todas las habitaciones de la casa. Aquella hermosa casita a las afueras de la ciudad donde había sido tan feliz, ya no nos pertenecía. En cuanto ocurrió el accidente, los acreedores acudieron en masa como una manada de lobos hambrientos, y obligaron a mamá a venderla con muebles y todo. Aunque eso no me importaba, no era más que una casa ahora que él no estaba con nosotras para llenar cada habitación con su presencia.

Lo que realmente estaba desgarrándome por dentro, era que no podría llevarme nada conmigo excepto una maleta con algo de ropa. Todos nuestras cosas, nuestros recuerdos, sus fotos..., quedarían a buen recaudo en el sótano del tío Emmett, el mejor amigo de papá y mi padrino.

Mamá decía que la casa de los _abuelos, _aún me resultaba raro usar esa palabra para definir a unos desconocidos, era demasiado pequeña como para llevárnoslo todo. Pero yo sospechaba, que mas bien, era una _condición _impuesta por _ellos. _Se fue sin nada y debía regresar igual, o algo así. Claro que yo si era... _algo._

Finalmente llegó el taxi para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Mamá no quiso que nadie nos acercase, aunque no pudo prohibirles que nos despidiesen antes de embarcar.

Tía Alice, el pequeño duendecillo como la llamaba cariñosamente papá, me aseguró que iría pronto a visitarme. Su esposo, Jasper, confirmó su afirmación añadiéndole una fecha aproximada. Él parecía tener el _Don_ de decir siempre lo que necesitabas oír, haciéndote sentir mejor.

El grandullón de tío Emmett, me advirtió mientras me daba uno de sus abrazos de oso que tuviese cuidado con los chicos, que los pueblerinos eran los más peligrosos y él era la mejor prueba de ello. Al escucharlo la autora de su reforma, su novia Rose, puso los ojos en blanco y en cuanto se separó de mí le dio un juguetón codazo en las costillas. Después me abrazó también deseándome buen viaje. Apenas si habíamos llegado a conocernos, sin embargo creo que habríamos congeniado. Parecía una mujer estupenda y tío Emmett estaba loco por ella.

El viaje en avión fue largo y pesado, aunque secretamente me hubiese gustado que durase más, mucho más.

En Port Angeles nos espera una camioneta para trasladarnos hasta la reserva de la Push, pasando antes por el pueblo a cuya jurisdicción pertenecíamos, Forks. El conductor no despegó los labios ni una sola vez, tan sólo respondió con un gesto afirmativo cuando mamá se identificó y preguntó si venía a buscarnos, tomando acontinuación nuestras maletas y colocándolas en la parte de atrás.

Conforme nos habíamos ido acercando a nuestro destino el clima había empeorado considerablemente, atrás quedaron los cielos despejados dando paso a los casi permanentes encapotados de la península de Olimpic. Estaba advertida, sabía que en Forks había pocos días de sol, no obstante no pude evitar pensar que aquel día lluvioso de nuestra llegada era como un aviso, una premonición de lo que sería mi vida allí. Gris, triste, monótona..., insoportable.

Yo no era la típica chica de ciudad y no la echaría de menos, ese no era el problema. De echo me gustaba bastante el paisaje que se divisaba por las ventanillas, todo cubierto de árboles frondosos. Me gustaba la naturaleza y sabía que pasear por el bosque sería una delicia. También me agradó el pequeño pueblo, tan pintoresco y aparentemente acogedor. Lastima que no pudiese albergar esperanzas de frecuentarlo mucho. Mi mundo quedaría reducido a la reserva, pues allí había un instituto en el que mamá me matricularía al día siguiente. Ese _aislamiento _tampoco me preocupaba, ni extrañar a mis amistades porque aparte de mis _tíos _no dejaba ninguna atrás; y ahí es donde residía el problema, lo que verdaderamente me daba miedo de llegar a mi nuevo _hogar._ ¡La gran ironía!.. En Phoenix era rechazada y marginada por ser _medio india_, una condición de la que me sentía muy orgullosa, aquí lo sería por justo lo contrario.

La carretera comenzó a bordear la costa y pronto pude divisar el pequeño poblado. Cerca había una encantadora playa, o al menos así se veía en ese momento a la luz de la tarde. Me preparé para afrontar lo que vendría apretando mi más preciada posesión, el guardapelo en forma de corazón en cuyo interior había una diminuta foto de los tres, tomada cuando yo apenas era un bebe.

El _recibimiento _fue exactamente como esperaba. Miradas curiosas y hostiles de los vecinos, y ni eso del anciano al que se suponía debería llamar _abuelo, _ya que me ignoró en todo momento.

- ¡Jupi! Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Nessie –susurré para mí misma.

JAKE POV

Habían sido casi dos días, con su correspondiente noche, de agotadora vigilancia. Sólo quería llegar cuanto antes a casa y dejarme caer en mi ya pequeñísima cama. Afortunadamente no tenía respaldo y podía estirarme a gusto, aunque fuese a costa de sacar los pies fuera.

Salí de fase en el límite del bosque y me apresuré a colocarme mis raídos pantalones, apenas conteniendo los bostezos.

Conforme me acercaba al poblado recordé que Sam nos había dicho que hoy llegaba a la reserva la hija de Moses Clearwater, el anciano tío de Seth. Al parecer había mucha expectación pues, la díscola hija de la que el anciano nunca hablaba, traía una hija mestiza consigo.

Cuando toda la manada comenzó a interrogar al joven Seth, el pobre chico aseguró que era la primera noticia que oía al respecto. Sabía que, mucho antes de que él naciese, una prima suya había huido para casarse sin autorización con alguien de fuera de la reserva, pero nada más.

Agradecí enormemente que mi casa fuese de las primeras y la suya estuviese en el centro. No me interesaba lo más mínimo el circo que se habría montado para _recibirlas. _No entendía que tenía de malo que esa mujer se enamorase de un blanco, ni porqué tenían que llamar a aquella pobre chica "_la vergüenza de la tribu"._

Saludé a mi padre, que enseguida me ofreció algo de comer. Sin detenerme le aseguré que lo único que necesitaba eran unas cuantas horas de sueño. Yo era al que menos le importaba alimentarse en forma lobuna, así que lo hacía cuando las rondas de patulla eran tan largas.

Me alegraba que Billy compartiese mi opinión y que no estuviese en el _comité de recepción._

Mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama, sentí lastima por ellas, pero especialmente por la hija. No se lo iban a poner muy fácil pero, tal y como había dicho Sam, aquello no era asunto nuestro. Lo único por lo que teníamos que preocuparnos era de que las _recién llegadas _no supieran de nuestras _habilidades, _nada más.

Lo cierto es que excepto el consejo y los familiares directos con los que convivíamos, nadie lo sabía. No nos estaba permitido revelárselo a nadie y siempre habíamos tenido mucho cuidado con no ser descubiertos, por lo tanto aquella advertencia estaba fuera de ..., se lo podíamos contar a las imprimaciones. Es más, todos se lo habían contado enseguida. Con ellas no debíamos, y al parecer tampoco podíamos, guardar el secreto.

Gemí. Yo era el único que aún no lo había hecho, sencillamente porque aún no la había encontrado. Y no es que lo quisiese, desde luego que no, pero era terriblemente molesto ser el centro de todas las bromitas al respecto.

_Que si Jake es que es muy exigente... Que si es que aún no se ha "fabricado" a su chica... Tío, ni se te ocurra aparecer por mi casa este fin de semana, viene mi prima y ya tiene fecha de boda y todo, ¿sabes?..._

¡Ja, ja, ja ! ¡Muy graciosos!. Aunque debo reconocer que... a veces..., sólo algunas veces..., me daban... ¿envidia?.

Jared tenía a su kim, Sam a Emily. El pesado e irritante de Paul, para mi desgracia sería mi cuñado algún día. ¡Gracias Rachel!, te debo una hermanita... Embry a Sara y los jóvenes novatos Brady y Collin a Lacey y Jodi.

¡Por Dios!... Si hasta Seth, que apenas tenía catorce años, nos sorprendió presentándose hace un par de semanas con la mente llena de miles de imágenes de una chica de su clase; de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Y luego estaba la putada de Quil. La idea de acabar como él, imprimado de una niña de dos años... Suspiré. Claire era un encanto de niña y seguro que sería una gran chica, pero... Menuda vida de celibato se iba a chupar mi pobre amigo mientras la esperaba.

Si, definitivamente prefería ser la excepción que confirma la regla, el bicho raro de la manada, a acabar como él por mucho que asegurase que no le importaba, que se sentía feliz ejerciendo de hermano mayor, mejor amigo o cualquier otra cosa que ella necesitase, hasta que creciese lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que tanto amor predestinado me daba vomitera, con indiferencia de lo avanzado de su estado, apunto de casarse o en interminable espera; y de no desearlo para mí en absoluto, no podía evitar sentirme frustrado. Se suponía que, según las leyendas, lo mío era lo normal, que las imprimaciones eran algo inusual, casos esporádicos. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que _eso _se volviese del revés? ¿ A qué venía aquella explosión de imprimaciones?.

Acomodé la almohada entre bostezos algo enfurruñado, y me preparé para dejarme llevar al país de los sueños. Realmente estaba agotado y no tenía mucho sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. No encontraría la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, y en lo que a mi imprimación se refiere, sería como tuviese que ser, me gustase o no. Pero antes de relajarme lo suficiente para dormir, por mi mente cruzó la otra cuestión que me molestaba de todo aquel asunto. La razón que hacía de la licantropía una autentica maldición para todos nosotros. La falta de intimidad.

Cuando finalmente encontrase a mi media naranja, cuando imprimase, todos lo sabrían. Compartiría con ellos, muy a mi pesar, cada sentimiento, cada gesto, cada beso, cada caricia... Lo verían _todo _a través de mis recuerdos. ¡Asqueroso, realmente asqueroso!. Esa era exactamente la causa por la que había dejado de salir con chicas. Bueno, eso y que siempre debía estar preparado para lo peor. Tenía que poder largarme sin explicaciones de donde fuese encuanto hubiese perspectiva de lucha, y eso no se podía compaginar por mucho tiempo con una relación, por poco sería que fuese.

Me di media vuelta y bufé. Quizá acababa de encontrar el sentido de las malditas imprimaciones. _Ellas _parecían tan desesperadamente enamoradas como para soportarlo y entenderlo _todo._ Era como si de algún modo los chicos las hubiesen hechizado.

Entonces lo oí, lejano pero inconfundible. El aullido del Alpha. Hasta en mi forma humana supe lo que _ese _aullido significaba, problemas. Me levanté de un salto, salí por la ventana y corrí a toda mecha hacía el bosque. Una vez cobijado tras los primeros árboles me deshice de mis pantalones, enrollándolos y atándolos a mi tobillo con la velocidad y destreza que sólo puede proporcionar la mucha practica. Casi simultáneamente, dejé que el calor brotase y se expandiese apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo, para que cuando apenas mis manos se retirasen de las cintas de cuero ya fuesen poderosas garras prestas para correr en ayuda de mis _hermanos._

Sin duda Sam me regañaría. Yo sabía de sobra que estaba exento de la convocatoria para que pudiese descansar. No obstante, para mí dormir no era una opción valida cuando pueden necesitarme. No cuando anda suelto por los alrededores un vampiro.


	3. Purgatorio

**_Nessie y Jacob son the Steph, pero yo los tome prestado para darles otra vida._**

**_N/A: Dicen que quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro. Desde que escribo soy cada vez más rica. _**

**CAPITULO 2 - PURGATORIO**

NESSIE POV

La casita habría recordado a las de los cuentos infantiles, de no ser por su aspecto algo abandonado y por el frío recibimiento. En su día tuvo un bonito tono turquesa claro, pero ahora el efecto del paso del tiempo y del inclemente clima lo había transformado en uno indescriptible fuera de la imprecisa gama de los grises.

Tenía dos pequeñas ventanas de madera a cada lado de la puerta y un tragaluz en el tejado, lo que indicaba la existencia de un altillo o trastero.

Tras una más que incomoda cena, en la que ninguno de los ancianos nos dirigió la palabra, mi madre fue instalada en su antiguo cuarto. Era demasiado pequeño para poder quedarme con ella, aunque estoy convencida que de ser posible tampoco me lo hubiesen permitido. No en vano había otro minúsculo dormitorio vacío en la casa y aún así acabé metida en el trastero. _Otra indirecta bien directa_ pues, ¿no es allí dónde acaban todas las cosas de las que la gente no puede o no se atreve a deshacerse, pero que en el fondo no quiere para nada?.

Ella torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor cuando me lo asignaron. Yo me apresuré a bromear, diciéndole que sólo me faltaba la cama de heno para que se cumpliese mi sueño de niña, vivir como Heidi*. Eso no fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo pero al menos borró aquella expresión de su rostro mientras lo inspeccionábamos juntas.

A mi nueva "_habitación_" se accedía por una destartalada escalera de mano y una trampilla en el suelo de madera. El techo, excepto en el centro, era demasiado bajo para mantenerse en pie. Por tanto no tenía ventanas, sólo aquella claraboya que al menos se podía abrir hacía arriba para ventilarlo un poco.

Mi cama era un simple jergón en el suelo, y por descontado tampoco había ropero. Como a imaginativas y prácticas no nos ganaba nadie, eso decía siempre papá, decidimos solucionarlo colocando dos cuerdas. En una pondríamos unas bonitas cortinas y en la de detrás mi ropa.

Mi vida allí iba a resultar mucho más dura de lo que me esperaba, y eso que no esperaba nada agradable. Pero no dejaría que mamá sufriese por mi causa. Ella jamás me vería una mala cara. Siempre le mostraría el lado bueno de todo, aunque tuviese que inventármelo. Así fue que pasamos un rato entre bromas y risas, propiciadas todas por mí, ideando como dejar aquel lugar convertido en la habitación más _chula _posible.

En cuanto se fue, después de besarme y desearme buenas noches, no pude más. Mi optimismo fingido se fue con ella. Me derrumbé sobre el jergón y me eché a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarme, sacarlo todo fuera mientras estuviese a solas para poder seguir fingiendo correctamente.

Cuando un cuarto de hora más tarde me venció el sueño, o mejor dicho el cansancio, tenía los ojos escocidos y la certeza de que había gastado hasta la última lágrima, que mi cuerpo tardaría bastante en reponerlas.

JAKE POV

Las conversaciones se fueron amortiguando a mi alrededor como si alguien hubiese bajado el volumen de un televisor, o mis oídos tuviesen algodones y... por segunda vez en menos de dos segundos estuve apunto de meter la nariz en el plato de huevos revueltos que tenía frente a mí.

- ¡Jake, tío! –Exclamó sacudiéndome por el hombro Quil– Deberías irte a dormir. Sé que Emily cocina de maravilla, pero necesitas más una cama que estos huevos.

Miré un tanto desorientado a mi alrededor. Por unos segundos no reconocí donde estaba.

El pequeño salón-cocina de la chica de Sam, nuestro segundo hogar, había quedado aún más angosto con la enorme y robusta mesa rectangular que se había visto forzada a instalar en el centro, sustituyendo a una pequeña y redonda, más apropiada para el espacio disponible, pero insuficiente debido al crecimiento de la manada. A pesar de ello seguía siendo acogedor.

"El comedero para lobos", como ella solía llamarla bromeando, estaba ocupado al completo. Los chicos literalmente engullían la comida entre bromas mientras ella nos contemplaba con la misma satisfacción que lo haría una madre. Todos habíamos vuelto ilesos y eufóricos del encuentro con el chupasangre. Lo cierto es que uno solo no era problema para la manada al completo. Ni siquiera lo hubiese sido antes de mi incorporación, cuando constaba de cuatro miembros.

- Quil tiene razón, Jake –Dijo Sam sentado a la cabecera – Vete a casa, metete en la cama y... quédate allí al menos ocho horas, ¿vale?.

Hablaba muy serio pero no en tono enfadado. Al fin y al cabo la reprimenda ya me la había soltado por el camino, una vez que terminamos con la alimaña y el rastreo de muchos kilómetros a la redonda para asegurarnos de que venía solo.

- Y recuerda. Pase lo que pase no quiero verte hasta que te mantengas despierto, ¿entendido? –Su mirada acerada me recordó su posición y la mía. – No me obligues a tener que ordenártelo. Sabes que odio imponerme usando el redoble del Alfa.

Ya lo creo que lo sabía, al tener la mente compartida en nuestra forma de lobo era imposible no saberlo. También sabíamos todos que yo estaba predestinado a ser el líder, pero que jamás reclamaría ese puesto. Era cierto que por mis venas corría la sangre del linaje de Ephaim Black, y que su descendiente no tenía porque obedecer al de Levi Uley... Sin embargo, Sam no solamente era perfecto asumiendo esa gran responsabilidad, si no que además se lo había ganado por derecho propio. El fue el primer licántropo de nuestra generación y por tanto nuestro mentor.

Las conversaciones cesaron y todos se centraron en mí y mi aspecto.

- Chico pareces un zombie. –Comentó Jared.

- La sanguijuela de ayer tenía mejor aspecto, "cuñadito" –agregó el imbécil de Paul, remarcando el futuro parentesco, sabía cuanto me molestaba que me llamase así.– Y no me refiero a cuando estaba entera. –Puntualizó antes de soltarse a carcajadas.

¡¡Suficiente!!. Puede que estuviese "_reventado"_ pero no por eso iba a permitirle burlarse de mí.

Con gran precisión y velocidad agarré el salero y se lo tiré a la cabeza.

Normalmente habría necesitado mucho más para sacarme de mis casillas. Era evidente que el cansancio me estaba volviendo más irritable.

Él lo cogió sin problemas y continuó con su característico tonillo burlón, ese que nos sacaba a todos de quicio cuando éramos los destinatarios, arrastrando la primera palabra.

- Graaacias... ¿Me pasas ahora la pimienta antes de dormirte como un buen bebe?.

- Soñoliento o no, aún puedo desgarrarte un tendón Paul. No lo olvides –Le amenacé, tratando de que los ojos no se me cerrasen y arruinar así el efecto de mis palabras.

- ¿Quién teme al lobo feroz, lobo feroz, lobo feroz...? –Canturreó divertido, arrancándome un rugido mientras controlaba los temblores de la inminente trasformación.

- ¡Te lo advierto Paul!. –Volví a amenazarle levantándome bruscamente.– Espero que luego no le vayas a lloriquear a Rachel.

Abrió la boca para replicar, visiblemente molesto por mi último comentario. Sin embargo la voz autoritaria de Sam le dejó callado.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Madura un poco Paul y deja de ser tan chiche!. En cuanto a ti, Jacob... –agregó en tono paternal– hazme caso esta vez y vete a descansar. Llevas más de cuarenta y ocho horas en pie. Francamente, como estás no nos serás de mucha ayuda si surge una situación donde verdaderamente seamos todos necesarios.

Asentí. Sam estaba en lo cierto, pues ya controlado el cansancio me cayó encima como una losa. Me despedí y me dirigí a la puerta entre bostezos y traspiés por mi parte, y risas y bromas inofensivas por la de ellos. Debía darme prisa o no llegaría a casa. Me quedaría tirado en cualquier parte.

- Sam –intervino Emily. Como siempre comía en la barra, lejos del caos de la atestada mesa– Creo que debería llevarle alguien. Mírale. Apenas se tiene en pie.

Así fue como Embry y Quil acabaron dejándome caer sobre mi cama, medio inconsciente y rallando el amanecer, ante un asombrado Billy, que ni siquiera sospechaba mi ausencia.

NESSIE POV

El día amaneció, como no, lluvioso.

Hoy comenzaría realmente mi existencia en el purgatorio y no estaba en mis mejores condiciones para enfrentarlo. El viento en las ramas de los árboles y el aullar ocasional y lejano de los lobos, no fue nana suficiente para que me sumiese por completo en un sueño reparador.

Tras un frugal desayuno nos dirigimos a matricularme, y de ser posible incorporarme hoy mismo a las clases. Mamá opinaba que ya había perdido demasiadas, y yo creía firmemente en el dicho que dice: _El mal camino andarlo pronto._

Por el camino, me aseguró que para cuando volviese del instituto mi cuarto se vería más que decente. Teníamos gustos similares y _eso _además la mantendría con la mente ocupada, así que no le dije que quería hacerlo yo misma. Dejaría que me sorprendiese con la _transformación _milagrosa.

El instituto era un edificio más grande que una casa pero con su mismo aspecto. No tenía ninguna indicación así que jamás lo habría identificado como tal.

Mamá se quedó arreglando el papeleo mientras yo me dirigía a mi nueva clase. Como era un edificio pequeño, no tendría que moverme de un sitio a otro excepto para la clase de gimnasia y las comidas en la cafetería. Incluso Biología se impartía en la misma aula. Lo agradecí. No me apetecía deambular por los pasillos, sintiéndome observada como si fuese una alimaña ante la que no supieran como actuar. Apartándose o pisoteándola.

La clase ya había comenzado. Sintiéndome más fuera de lugar que nunca, entre cuchicheos y risitas insidiosas, le entregué el justificante de asistencia al profesor, que ni siquiera me habló y me dirigí a _mi _sitio. Había tres libres. Dos juntos al fondo y uno en medio. La chica de al lado parecía demasiado mayor para estar allí. O bien estaba demasiado bien _dotada _para su edad, o bien era una repetidora nata.

No dudé adonde dirigirme. Al fondo de la clase. Para hacerlo tendría que pasar junto al otro sitio. Cuando me acercaba, la chica colocó sus libros en el pupitre vacío y me lanzó una mirada hostil. En sus ojos se leía claramente: _¡Ni se te ocurra escoria!._

* Serie infantil de dibujos animados

**_Para Abner y Neny, por quererme y estar siempre ahí para mí._**

**_Y para Natii, Leda y Lullaby por sus cumpleaños. Felicidades chicas. _**

**_También para vosotras/os que clamabais por esta historia. _****_Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar, pero si no se duerme lo suficiente la cabeza se queda en blanco._**

**_Gracias de corazón por seguirme. y Gracias T. , Cramee, Natti, Romii, Abner y Neny por interesaros por mi salud, cuando sufrí el "apagón" y darme ánimos._**

**_Electrica._**


	4. Un ángel en el infierno

**Stphe, en espera de que continues con esta pareja, algunas lo hacemos por ti a nuestra manera.**

**CAPITULO 3 – UN ÁNGEL EN EL INFIERNO**

NESSIE POV

Tenía muy claro que no se me permitiría intentar encajar, aunque al menos esperaba conseguir pasar desapercibida. No tardó mucho en ser evidente que no me dejarían.

Desde el primer día me sorprendió lo retrasados que iban con respecto a mi instituto anterior. Sería un curso muy aburrido en ese sentido, pero como lo último que me faltaba era ganarme el título de _empollona, _contestaba mal a propósito tres de cada dos preguntas que me hacían los profesores, que parecían disfrutar llamando constantemente la atención sobre mí.

Pero lo peor era entre clase y clase... y en la cafetería. Llevaba semanas soportándolo todo, sin embargo hoy no pude más... estaba demasiado destrozada como para levantar mi coraza habitual y acabe huyendo internándome en el bosque.

Las ramas de los arbustos desgarraban mi vestido y arañaban mis piernas pero no importaba, ya nada me importaba.

« _-_ _¡Largate a tu planeta bicho raro!_

_- Lechosa, lechosa, lechosa... jaja __»_

Las burlas y las risas resonaban en mi mente mientras corría cegada por las lágrimas.

Jamás volvería al instituto. ¡Jamás! Ya no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Hacerse la dura y afrontar cada mañana sus "piropos". Lo peor de todo, lo más doloroso, era saber que pronto nadie me obligaría a hacerlo porqué ya no le importaría a nadie.

La frase "las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor", parecía escrita para describir el rumbo de mi vida.

No era suficiente tormento haber perdido a mi padre, el ser más maravilloso. Ni tener que aguantar el odio y el desprecio a mi alrededor día tras día. Ahora, además, sabía que debía quedarme totalmente sola para afrontarlo _todo_, sumando otra perdida más a mi desgracia.

En estos momentos, repuesta a medias del insoportable dolor inicial, aquella terrible noticia me hacía sentir furiosa y resentida con _ella_. Comprendía que no estaba siendo justa, ni racional, pero... no podía evitarlo. No era como si mamá me abandonase allí para estar libre con una nueva pareja, sin importarle que fuese de mí..., ni como si me dejase "aparcada" por un tiempo mientras buscaba trabajo y se acomodaba en un nuevo lugar... Ella no podía evitar de ningún modo dejarme, como tampoco pudo evitarlo papá. Los accidentes y las enfermedades mortales no se pueden eludir tan sólo deseándolo.¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de sentirme traicionada? ¿Por qué no podía dejar atrás la sensación de abandono? ¿Por qué todo _eso _era más fuerte que el dolor, la pena y el miedo?

Ni papá lo sabía, en realidad nadie salvo ella lo supo hasta después del accidente. Por eso decidió llevarme a La Push. Quería facilitarme la convivencia forzosa con los "abuelos". Mis "dueños" legales en cuanto ella faltase. Aún se encontraba bien, sin embargo era consciente de que el momento se acercaba, de que se le acababa el tiempo. Quería que yo estuviese preparada y a salvo.

Tío Emmett, a pesar de que no teníamos parentesco real y legalmente no era más que mi padrino, había tratado de quedarse con mi custodia en cuanto se enteró. El echo de ser soltero y con un amplio historial de mujeriego empedernido, no ayudó mucho ante el juez. No sirvió de nada su alegato de contar con una buena situación económica y una amplia casa. Ni que demostrará haber sentado la cabeza, estando dispuestos tanto él como su novia Rosalie , con la que comenzaría pronto a convivir, a compartir la responsabilidad de mis cuidados y educación. Su petición fue rápidamente rechazada, sin posibilidad de recurrir.

Tía Alice, mi madrina, y su esposo Jasper, siguiendo su ejemplo también batallaron contra los legalismos en vano. Según la resolución, al no ser parientes no podían ser tenidos en cuenta.

¿Por qué no tenían en cuenta los sentimientos y no la sangre? ¿Acaso era más justo que me entregaran a unos desconocidos que me aborrecían sólo por el echo de haber nacido?. ¿O que acabase en un centro de menores en espera de un hogar de acogida?.

Una vez dentro de la espesura del bosque, me dejé caer de rodillas bajo un árbol. Y entonces... lo oí. Había algo detrás de mí. Observándome.

Me giré lentamente, encontrándome con un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo que me miraba atentamente. No parecía amenazador, simplemente curioso.

En un principio sentí miedo. Quise alejarme lo más posible pero no pude moverme, ni siquiera fui capaz de levantarme. Posiblemente si lo hacía cambiase de actitud y me atacase. Entonces esa idea no me pareció tan terrible, después de todo eso acabaría con mi sufrimiento, ¿no?. Busque una piedra a ciegas, aunque rechacé la idea enseguida, quizá no le enfureciese como era mi objetivo. Si le apedreaba, lo más probable es que le ahuyentase.

Me incorporé lentamente, sin perderle de vista, y más lentamente aún me fui acercando con una mano extendida. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, el animal no me mostró los dientes. Simplemente comenzó a retroceder al mismo ritmo de mi avance, con la cabeza ladeada, como si se preguntase porqué me comportaba así.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles.

- ¡Perfecto!. En este lugar, ni siquiera soy una presa aceptable para los lobos– Gemí limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras luchaba por no dejarme caer allí mismo y comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

JAKE POV

Me alejé lo imprescindible para asegurarme de quedar fuera de su vista. Salí de fase y me coloqué los raídos pantalones, permaneciendo atento a cualquier sonido que produjese. Si decidía regresar a la reserva no la detendría. Me limitaría a escoltarla sin que me viese, asegurándome de que llegaba sana y salva. Solamente intervendría si se extraviaba.

No se movió. Sonreí más que agradecido, pues sin saberlo, me daba la oportunidad de hacer lo que más deseaba. Cumplir el objetivo que me impulsó a esconderme para salir de fase. Conocerla al fin en persona.

Desde que estaba entre nosotros, y de eso ya hacía unas cuantas semanas, apenas la había visto en un par de ocasiones. Siempre habían sido vistazos demasiado fugaces, y a demasiada distancia, como para poder apreciar su apariencia. Por si fuera poco, caminaba muy deprisa, con la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos. No me gustaba. Esa postura me indicaba cuanto la estaban haciendo sufrir.

Otras veces, igual que hoy, captaba el rastro de su esencia. Era un aroma embriagador, aunque muy agradable, al menos para mí. Siempre tenía que controlarme para no acabar siguiéndolo. No tenía ningún sentido hacerlo en la seguridad de la reserva, sin embargo ahora la cosa cambiaba. Su olor y el sonido desconsolado de su llanto fueron los que me atrajeron hasta aquel rincón apartado del bosque, desviándome de mi camino de regreso a casa. En un principio, cuando solamente me guiaba el olfato, la busque molesto. Estaba dispuesto a darle un buen susto, a quitarle las ganas de deambular por allí. Los bosques últimamente no eran seguros para los humanos. Pero mis intenciones se desvanecieron cuando estuve lo bastante cerca para oír que estaba llorando. Eso lo cambió todo.

Era evidente que necesitaba un amigo, alguien con quien desahogarse y... algo en mi interior se encendió en respuesta a esa necesidad. No sabría como explicarlo... era como si una pequeña parte de su dolor... se adentrase en mi ser... se volviese mío.

Aquella criatura de apariencia delicada, era fuerte y valiente, lo había demostrado de sobra, sin embargo las piedras más duras acaban rompiéndose si se las golpea insistentemente. Y ella comenzaba a resquebrajarse ante mis ojos.

Respiré profundamente, y regresé a su lado con mi mejor sonrisa. Caminé lo más despacio que pude para no alarmarla. Había conocido al lobo, al guardián protector, era hora de que conociese al chico que sería su amigo. Él que trataría de mantenerla entera.

- ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?. –Pregunté como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

Pegó un respingo al oír mi voz, y me miró recelosa.

« _Vaya, a esta chica no le asusta encontrarse con un lobo enorme en mitad del bosque..., pero si un chico_– pensé divertido. »

Avancé lentamente, tratando de mirarla a la cara todo el tiempo. Aunque a veces flaqueaba, y me permitía recorrer su cuerpo.

No sé porqué las chicas de la reserva decían que era fea. Envidia seguramente. Lo cierto es que era bonita, más que eso, "hermosa" la describía mejor. Ya lo había constatado en mi fase lobuna, pero ahora podría recrearme a mis anchas. Entonces tenía que estar demasiado pendiente de sus reacciones, de asegurarme de no asustarla... de que no saliese huyendo aterrorizada y acabase lastimándose.

Tenía una larga melena rizada, del color del bronce recién bruñido, que contrastaba con su piel cremosa. Esa piel tan blanca le confería un aspecto tan suave y delicado... Me sorprendí preguntándome como sería acariciarla. Sacudí la cabeza como si con eso pudiese hacer que se esfumase ese inoportuno pensamiento. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas y sus labios eran sencillamente perfectos. Ni demasiado finos, ni demasiado llenos. En definitiva, parecía una de esas muñequitas de porcelana, que la gente colocaba antiguamente sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

« _Aunque yo la colocaría entre mis sábanas. _–Torcí el gesto y me reprendí– _¿A qué a ha venido eso Jacob?. Recién le has echado la vista encima. ¡Ni siquiera os conocéis, por Dios!_ ».

Había cerrado los ojos, tratando de concentrarme en borrar las imágenes que se habían empezado a formar en mi cabeza. Cuando los abrí me tope directamente con los suyos. A pesar de estar enrojecidos por el llanto, eran los más hermosos que había contemplado nunca. Dos lagos de chocolate derretido. No necesité que nadie me lo confirmase, sin duda alguna aquello era "imprimar". Sentía multitud de cables, finos como cabellos pero de puro acero, amarrando cada átomo de mi ser a aquella hermosa criatura.

« ¡_Genial! ._–Pensé con sarcasmo– _Al menos la chica ya me gustaba antes._»

Y ya lo creo que me gustaba. Mi anterior intento de limpiar mi mente había fracasado, así que adelante un poco una pierna para disimular todo lo posible _cuanto _me gustaba.

- Últimamente es peligroso andar por estos bosques. –Dije después de aclararme la voz.

- ¿Lo dices por los lobos? –preguntó como si nada.– Acabo de conocer a uno y no parecía muy peligroso, la verdad.

Sonreí disimuladamente. Ella no sabía que gran verdad acababa de decir. Sí, estaba literalmente conociendo a uno, a _ese _en particular. En cuanto a que no fuese peligroso... la recorrí otra vez de arriba abajo. Bueno..., puede que para ella si lo fuese, aunque en _otro _sentido, obviamente.

« _¡Por Dios Jake, contrólate! _–me grité mientras me golpeaba mentalmente.– _No eres un animal en celo._ »

¿O tal vez sí? Quizá en el fondo de eso iba la imprimación. ¡No!, yo no quería ser así. Además, Sam y los otros siempre habían asegurado que estaban enamorados. Que sentían deseos de darle a sus parejas cualquier cosa que ellas quisieran, con tal de hacerlas feliz... Pero también las deseaban... Seguramente lo mío era cuestión de que llevaba mucho tiempo _en dique seco. _O tal vez se debía a ella, a que su esencia en particular me volvía loco. A que con aquel vestido, algo desgarrado, y el cabello suelto, parecía una ninfa del bosque. ¿A caso no la deseé nada más verla, cuando todavía la maldita imprimación no me había amarrado inexorablemente a su persona?.

En cualquier caso, aquella chiquilla levantaba, nunca mejor dicho, mis más bajas pasiones.

_**N/A: Para Todas las chicas que esperais impacientes a que siga adelante con esta historia y no dejais de interesaros por ella. En especial Mayra Cullen Swansea**_

**_Tengo un nuevo blog .com en el encontrareís mis "obras" totalmente originales. _**


	5. Temores y esperanzas

**CAPITULO 4 – TEMORES Y ESPERANZAS**

POV NESSIE

¿A qué venía esa sensación de que jamás estaría tan a salvo como a su lado? ¿Ese deseo de complacer cualquier petición que saliese de sus labios? ¿Preguntarme como podía ir descalzo sin lastimarse en vez de preocuparme por que clase de persona se pasea de esa guisa por el bosque?...

Nadie puede ser totalmente silencioso en un bosque cuyo suelo esta tapizado de hojas y ramas secas. Y sin embargo, aquel chico moreno había surgido a mis espaldas sin que se escuchase ningún sonido delator que le precediera, como si se hubiese materializado de la nada, sobresaltándome hasta el extremo de dar un respingo y apoyar la mano sobre mi martilleante corazón.

De nuevo mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza, tanta que casi juraría que él podría escucharlo. Pero ahora no tenía nada que ver con su aparición inesperada, ni con la sorpresa e incomodidad ante su medio desnudez; pues únicamente llevaba unos desgastados vaqueros mal cortados y deshilachados por encima de la rodilla y ni rastro del resto de su indumentaria, zapatos incluidos. Tampoco con el miedo natural e instintivo que provoca estar a solas con un completo desconocido, máxime si es una intimidante mole llena de músculos, pese al tono amable de su voz y la gran sonrisa.

No, no era nada de eso. Pero ya no era tan pequeña o_ ingenua_ como para no darme cuenta de lo que me sucedía, y por lo tanto tenía que admitir que lo que me tenía sumida en ese estado de agitación era_ ÉL_. Y es que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus labios carnosos curvados en una sonrisa cautivadora... su nariz perfecta... sus ojos abrasadores e hipnóticos, dos ascuas marrones que parecían arder con un brillo extraño cuando me recorrían de arriba abajo... Su pelo, de un hermoso y brillante negro intenso... Era bastante guapo. Más que eso, era _hermoso_. Tanto como para ser la encarnación de un Dios o uno de esos seres legendarios de los que hablaban los mitos y leyendas quileute. Me las sabía todas de memoria, pues estas leyendas sustituyeron al repertorio clásico de cuentos de hadas y princesas que me contaban a la hora de irme a dormir, en cuanto fui lo suficientemente mayor para no tomarlas demasiado enserio y acabar teniendo pesadillas con _los fríos. _Curiosamente era ahora, entrada ya en la adolescencia, cuando había comenzado a soñar..., aunque no precisamente con _los fríos_... ni tampoco se podrían clasificar de "_pesadillas"_... y sí, él podría muy bien haber protagonizado alguno de esos sueños.

«_¿¡ Ness, en que demonios estas pensando?!_ –Me recriminé sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza mientras me ruborizaba _». _

Sí, lo admitía... pero no podía aceptarlo. No "debía" hacerlo.

Mi lado racional volvió a la carga gritándome advertencias... tratando una y otra vez de hacerse de nuevo con el mando. Procuró que volviese a ser consciente del riesgo que estaba corriendo... que retomase el temor y la suspicacia que en un principio me llevaron a vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos que, contrariamente a lo que cabría esperar de su corpulencia, resultaron ser elegantes y elásticos. Yes que por mucho que mis progenitores trataron de preservar mi inocencia el mayor tiempo posible, el constante bombardeo de la más amplia y morbosa red de información al servicio de pregonar cualquier acto de violencia por mínimo que fuese, terminó burlándolos y encargándose bien pronto de mostrarme que había cosas mucho peores que la muerte. Que tras un rostro agradable y una bonita sonrisa podía perfectamente ocultarse el monstruo capaz de realizarlas. No obstante, su insistencia en recordarme que podría hacerme cualquier cosa, matarme a golpes incluso, que nadie escucharía mis gritos allí donde estábamos, tan sólo consiguió que de nuevo cruzase por mi mente aquel amargo pensamiento...

«_quizá nadie acudiese en tu ayuda aunque estuvieses en mitad del poblado_ _»_.

Lo descarté con la misma rapidez y vehemencia de la vez anterior. No tenía sentido seguir dándole más vueltas y torturarme por el visceral rechazo del _pueblo_ de mi madre. No permitiría que de nuevo me afectase hasta el punto de volver a considerar mi propia muerte. Aquello había sido una estupidez producto de un momento de debilidad, una locura momentánea de la cual me arrepentía y avergonzaba.

Mi lado emotivo... romántico... irracional...o como quiera llamarlo cada uno, en definitiva el lado que me había hecho bajar la guardia, el que me había impulsado a contestarle como si nada, el que me hizo hacer caso omiso del "por si acaso"... era mucho más fuerte y había ganado inexorablemente en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez. Así que seguí bajo su influjo y acabé tratando de estimar cuantos años podría tener... podrían ser perfectamente veintitantos... No debía dolerme que fuesen tantos, pero caray como dolía. Deseando volver a escuchar su grave y varonil voz... Incuso me sorprendí fijándome furtivamente en como se marcaba cada músculo bajo la piel cobriza de su ancho pecho descubierto, a pesar de que nunca me gustaron los chicos así. En realidad nunca me había gustado un chico, punto. Mientras me obligaba a apartar la mirada, especulé con que debía haber pasado muchas horas en un gimnasio o trabajar en algo que requiriese mucho esfuerzo físico para acabar teniendo ese aspecto, no quería permitirme pensar en el motivo pero anhelaba fervientemente que fuese lo último, que no correspondiese al típico cliché de musculito sin cerebro obsesionado con su cuerpo.

Su pelo, extremadamente corto, volvió a llamar mi atención liberándome momentáneamente de tener que enfrentarme con aquellos extraños sentimientos y deseos. Todos los chicos de la reserva lucían orgullosos sus largas melenas. Según la tradición ancestral de mi pueblo materno, el pelo largo representaba la buena salud de la familia y solamente se cortaba cuando moría algún miembro, como señal de duelo. Pero no como lo llevaba aquel chico, casi al cero, si no a la altura de la barbilla. Esa era la explicación del porqué me libraba de sus insultos y miradas cargadas de desprecio, debía ser de una de las tribus vecinas, un hoh o un makah que andaba visitando a algún pariente y suponía que yo vivía en Forks. Tan sólo eso nos brindaba la oportunidad de conocernos... de ser amigos aunque solamente fuese por un rato. Acallé de golpe la incordiosa vocecita que trató de aclararme ese punto. Que se empeñaba en restregarme que me gustaba demasiado para conformarse con eso... Ni quería ni podía pensar en eso ahora. ¿Qué sentido tenía cuando lo más probable es que no le volviese a ver? ¿Cuándo eso era lo mejor que podía sucederme? Apenas acababa de saber de su existencia y ya me dolía demasiado imaginar que para él solamente seria la deshonra de la tribu quileute. ¿Cómo podría soportar leer el desprecio en aquellos ojos marrones... escuchar de sus labios los crueles insultos?.

La suave brisa que acababa de levantarse cruzó un mechón de pelo sobre mi cara, antes incluso de pensar en mover la mano para apartarlo la suya lo hizo gentilmente, atrapándolo detrás de mi oreja.

- ¿Estas segura de que lo que vistes era un lobo?–Preguntó con voz angelical, o al menos así me sonó a mí pues acababa de ascender a la misma gloria.

- ¡Aja!–Contesté aturdida por la increíble sensación que me produjo el imperceptible roce de la punta de sus dedos. Enseguida la idea de parecerle una boba me despertó del ensueño**.**– Bueno... reconozco que era descomunal. No creí que existiese una raza en la que fuesen tan grandes. –Asintió con la cabeza despacio, y yo sin darme cuenta imité su gesto mientas continuaba hablando**.**– De no haberlo visto de cerca lo habría tomado por otro animal... tal vez un oso.

Se quedó pensativo por un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior. Parecía muy concentrado. Como si estuviese decidiendo algo importante o escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

**- **En cualquier caso era majestuoso –pensé... Bueno debí susurrarlo después de todo, pues se le iluminó la cara con una nueva sonrisa y sus ojos relampaguearon animados mientas volvía a preguntarme.

**- **¿De veraslo crees? –En su tono no había burla ni incredulidad, realmente era una pregunta sincera bastante cargada de entusiasmo.– Bueno... tenías razón cuando dijiste que no es peligroso. Lo conozco bien y creo que podrías acariciarlo sin problemas.– Al pronunciar la última frase, un susurro casi inaudible, mantuvo la vista baja. Y juraría que el tono cobrizo de su piel, disimuló un ligero rubor en sus mejillas cuando sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

En otras circunstancias le habría corregido recordándole mis palabras exactas, había dicho que " no parecía peligroso" no que no lo fuese, pero en vez de eso dejé que mi mente divagaba sobre el misterioso motivo de su sonrojo y no pude evitar pensar que se veía adorable. ¿¡Tendría razón aquella estúpida vocecita y me estaba enamorando!? ¡No! No podía ser...

- Creo que... será mejor que te acompañe de regreso a La Push.– Murmuró un tanto dudoso, observándome de reojo.

La cruda realidad que encerraban esas palabras me golpeó con fuerza, cortándome el aliento: Vivía en La Push y había estado "_jugando"_conmigo...

POV JAKE

Ocurrió tan de repente que de no haber estado pendiente de su expresión ausente no habría visto apagarse el brillo de sus ojos ni la mueca de dolor reemplazar a la tenue sonrisa en sus labios antes de que echase a correr. El pánico disolvió por completo la excitación que me dominaba hacía un segundo, y que tanto me estaba costando ocultarle. Aún así tardé un poco en reaccionar. Estaba demasiado aturdido e incapacitado. Al privarme de su compañía tan bruscamente, fue como si de golpe pasara de una luminosidad casi hiriente a la más completa oscuridad, quedando momentáneamente ciego...

- ¡Espera! –Grité desesperado en cuanto me recuperé y la seguí.

Recordaba con claridad la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo mientras estuve oculto tras los árboles cubriendo mi desnudez. _"No_ _detenerla si su deseo era regresar al poblado"..._No obstante las palabras surgieron de mis labios por si solas, sin que mi entumecido cerebro las formase conscientemente, del mismo modo que mis piernas me impulsaron detrás de ella a través del denso bosque. Mi corazón, espoleado por la imprimación, estaba imponiendo su voluntad arrasando la barrera del sentido común. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada por un único pensamiento, una clara y poderosa certeza, como para tratar de dominarlo. Tenía que conseguir que no se alejara de mí o estaría perdido pues... la "_necesitaba"_ más que comer o respirar.

Al fin entendía a mis_ hermanos_. El centro del universo había cambiado irremediablemente para mí, ahora era esa chica de quince años. Sentía que había nacido única y exclusivamente para pertenecerle y esforzarme en hacerla feliz... darle todo cuanto necesitase... aunque eso significase mi propia muerte. Que sin ella mi existencia carecí de sentido.

No me costó mucho alcanzarla, era rápida pero... humana al fin y al cabo. Atrapé su muñeca y me paré en seco. La inercia de su carrera hizo que girase bruscamente sobre sí misma y acabase estampándose contra mi pecho.

- ¡Au! –Se quejó alarmándome, sabedor de que golpear nuestros cuerpos alterados por los genes causantes de las transformaciones era como golpear el granito.

De forma inconsciente mi brazo izquierdo había terminado alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola pegada a mí. Antes de que reaccionase y forcejease me obligué a soltarla y dar un paso atrás.

- ¿Estas bien?. Lo siento Nessie. ¿Te has hecho daño?. –Pregunté ansioso, conteniéndome a duras penas de alzarle el rostro para comprobar si le sangraban la nariz o el labio.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Fue como si los suyos me traspasasen hasta llegar a mi alma provocando que la ternura y afecto que ansiaba darle a manos llenas caldeasen cada rincón de mi ser. Pero aquellos hermosos ojos también me transmitieron su miedo. No era un miedo físico a mí presencia, a mis actos. La imprimación me permitía leer en ellos como si fuesen un libro abierto, casi como a mis _hermanos _estando en fase. Ella temía que yo fuese como _el resto_, temía mis palabras..., intentaba prepararse para mis insultos...

... Como si yo pudiese cometer tal blasfemia..., como si herirla no equivaliese herirme a mí mismo.

Sentí una profunda necesidad de borrar aquel destello de su mirada, de verla sonreírme, de que corriese a mi encuentro en cuanto me viese pregonando mi nombre... Controlé mi expresión para que no delatara mi propio sufrimiento, mi pelea interior por no atraerla hacía mi pecho ni acunarla entre mis brazos mientras le murmuraba palabras de consuelo y una confesión completa de mis sentimientos por ella. De mi naturaleza. Si hacía tal cosa me tomaría por loco o lo que era peor aún... pensaría que era el intento de burla más retorcido y burdo posible. La perdería antes de tenerla. Por lo tanto me mordí la lengua y le sonreí. Una sonrisa forzada que en ningún momento llego a reflejarse en mis ojos. La primera sonrisa falsa que le dedicaba.

- Así que ahora si sabes quien soy... –Balbuceó retrocediendo un paso– Bien, te ahorraré el esfuerzo. Dudo que puedas ser lo bastante creativo como para llamarme _algo _nuevo.

Su tono se volvió desafiante e irguió la cabeza... pero sus ojos no pudieron engañarme,... en el fondo seguía temiendo lo que yo pudiese decir.

- Lechosa, bicho raro, muerta viviente... –fue recitando con voz monótona cada uno de los _hermosos_ epítetos con que la habían ido bautizando a lo largo de aquellas pocas semanas– engendro, fantasma, alienígena... –cada sobrenombre escocía en mi pecho como si me costaran con una cuchilla de afeitar embotada por el oxido.– Seguro los conoces todos así que, ¿sigo o puedo darme por insultada e irme?

No contesté. Estaba demasiado ocupado en mantener a raya el calor de la transformación, que amenazaba con recorrer de un momento a otro todo mi cuerpo, debido a la profunda ira que sentía hacía mis congéneres.

- Bueno... también podrías llamarme Chupasangres, sanguijuela o... _fría. _Entonces serias original y también son buenos insultos, ¿no crees?. Claro que las _frías_ se supone que además de pálidas eran muy hermosas... –Al ver mis ojos abiertos como platos agregó con los suyos chispeantes– Sí, conozco las leyendas de la tribu... aunque mi sangre no sea pura y por mucho que os moleste... son también mis raíces, mis ancestros.

A pesar del daño que recibía a diario, ella todavía se mostraba orgullosa de su media sangre quileute. En cambio yo... por primera vez me avergoncé de serlo.

Inhalé despacio y después expulsé el aire de golpe produciendo un suspiro exasperado. No me había percatado de que mi pertenencia a la tribu que la lastimaba constantemente sería un tremendo obstáculo para mis propósitos, tanto el original de ser su amigo como para el que ahora hacía que mi corazón latiese errático. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no haber previsto algo tan evidente. También estaba angustiado por no saber que hacer o decir al respecto. Ya de por si era bastante duro tratar de ser simplemente su amigo estando imprimado como para encima tener que lidiar con aquello.

« _Centrate, Jake. Ordena tus prioridades. _–Me auto-aconsejé.– _Un objetivo cada vez, chaval_»

El primer paso era claro, tenía que vencer su hostilidad más que justificada y ganarme su confianza. Una vez que tuviese su amistad, el resto sería cuestión de paciencia y tiempo, estaba seguro. Si toda la manada había conseguido el amor de sus almas gemelas, ¿por qué yo iba a ser menos?. Ella no sería inmune al grado de adoración y amor incondicional que yo le profesaría en cuanto me dejase hacerlo.

Sonreí esperanzado y me lancé a intentarlo.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo, y hacemos las presentaciones como es debido?. Mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black, pero puedes llamarme Jake.– Le tendí la mano cordialmente antes de continuar, manteniéndola en el aire cuando no se movió para estrechármela– Si no te importa yo te llamaré Nessie, aunque me gustaría mucho conocer tu nombre completo, claro. –Añadí guiñándole un ojo –. Los amigos siempre lo conocen y seguro que es más bonito que todos esos motes.

_**N/A: Gracias por entender mis tardanzas y permanecerme fieles. Ojalá pudiese actualizar a diario... este capitulo (que tanto trabajo me ha costado sacar adelante) va por todas/os vosotras/os.**_

_**Mención especial para mi Neny que no lo esta pasando nada bien por motivos personales, para Koko y las chicas de México que han sufrido el maldito terremoto, para T. por sus palabras constantes de apoyo y para mi "hermanito".**_


	6. Conociendonos

**CAPITULO 5 – CONOCIENDONOS **

NESSIE POV

Más que sus bonitas palabras, lo que me convencieron fueron sus ojos... Había vuelto a cometer la tontería de dejarme atrapar por ellos mientras se presentaba. El efecto fue igual de devastador que la primera vez... cuando los abrió de golpe y me pilló con la guardia baja, recreándome en sus facciones, preguntándome de que color serian... Detrás de la tormenta inicial de emociones y sentimientos que me provocaron también estaba aquella promesa de paz y seguridad, algo que mi alma necesitaba urgentemente, pero que mi terca mente, a pesar de estar algo aturdida, se negaba una vez más a admitir como posible.

Cuando me guiñó, una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo, y la necesidad desesperada de retenerle conmigo se apoderó de mi corazón, haciendo que cada latido fuese en su honor, que tuviese nombre propio JAKE, JAKE, JAKE...

...Cerré los ojos tratando de librarme de su embrujo, de recuperar el autocontrol, pero fracasé estrepitosamente pues al volver a abrirlos ahí estaban de nuevo, reclamando a los míos como dos poderosos imanes a un trocito de insignificante metal. Esta vez también leí en ellos sinceridad... puede que mañana cambiase de opinión, sin embargo en este momento realmente quería ser mi amigo y yo necesitaba uno, así que... ¿por qué no?

- No lo creas, –susurré estrechando su mano demasiado cálida, ¿Es qué siempre que nos tocásemos experimentaría esa sensación? Aún recordaba el intenso calor que su cuerpo desprendía pegado al mío, mientras su brazo casi abrasaba la piel de mi cintura a través de la fina tela del vestido... La posterior sensación de frío que me embargo cuando me soltó... También lo aturdida que me dejó el simple roce de sus ardientes yemas hacía un instante... cuando acomodo aquel díscolo mechón...– mamá creo un trabalenguas combinando el nombre de mis abuelas... bueno, el de mi abuela paterna, Esme con el de la madre de tía Alice, Renée. Decía que fue como su segunda madre, así que... –Guardé un repentino silencio, sorprendida y molesta conmigo misma. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso?

**- **No iras a obligarme a tratar de adivinarlo sin darme al menos tres pistas, ¿verdad? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso de mi gesto contrariado, con cara de puchero y enarcando las cejas de un modo tan cómico que consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa y mi enrevesado y odiado nombre.

- Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen.

- Renesmee –Susurró entrecerrando los ojos y pronunciándolo correctamente a la primera, cosa que nunca antes había sucedido.– Es muy original. –Concluyó volviendo a mirarme con... ¿ternura?.

**- **Y horrible. –Añadí sin poder contenerme.

- Bueno... podría ser peor...

Esta vez fui yo la que arqueé las cejas, sólo que en plan escéptico, "retándole" a ilustrarme.

Se mordió distraídamente el labio inferior, meditando como si le hubiese planteado una cuestión de vital importancia. Pasados un par de minutos, suspiró frustrado dándose por vencido.

- Ahora es cuando yo debería soltar una combinación capaz de hacerte reír con ganas, ya he conseguido ver tu sonrisa y me encantaría completar mi logro con el sonido de tu risa, de echo tengo que confesarte que ese era el propósito de mi comentario, –aclaró rehuyendo mi mirada– pero por más que me devano los sesos... –Volvió a suspirar– no hay forma. ¿Qué tal si te lo compenso con un paseo hasta la playa y una agradable conversación ante una fogata de leña de deriva?

Mi corazón saltó como si pretendiese reunirse con el suyo, y de nuevo mi mente se escindió en dos, una parte firmemente anclada a la realidad, la otra flotando libremente por " el país de las maravillas". Me obligué a darle prioridad a la parte racional, ya había permitido a la otra llegar demasiado lejos para un solo día.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en los pros y los contras de su oferta, añadió algo que inclinó la balanza a su favor.

- En esta época del año suele estar desierta... y no es necesario que hablemos si no te apetece, pero... por favor... déjame estar a tu lado hoy, ¿sí?.

Había creído percibir cierta nota de angustia en su voz, como si se tratase de una suplica en toda regla por obtener algo verdaderamente necesario para él. A pesar de saber que era cosa de mi imaginación, una irracional proyección de mis propios deseos y sentimientos hacía él... reaccioné concediéndosela sin importarme nada más que su bienestar.

Quizás mañana me costase un montón de lágrimas, pero por una vez no me importó más que el aquí y ahora.

Mi atención quedó dividida entre recrearme en toda la belleza que se ofrecía a nuestro alrededor a cada paso, donde poner los pies para no tropezar y mi acompañante. Si bien era este último el que se llevaba la mayor parte con diferencia.

Sus movimientos ágiles y precisos, las sonrisas cautivadoras que me dedicaba cada vez que me ofrecía el apoyo de su mano, la cual aceptaba sin pensar aún cuando no la necesitase, la irreal sensación de calor abrasante que trasmitía su piel sobre la mía, la aparente comodidad con que sus pies descalzos se asentaban sobre aquel terreno plagado de aristas, lo silencioso de su avance comparado con el mío, la melodía que silbaba distraídamente para matar el incomodo silencio que manteníamos..., el echo de que siempre me sorprendiese cuando le miraba, haciéndome bajar la mirada avergonzada...

... Aunque lo más impresionante de todo fue su seguridad en sí mismo y en lo que se traía entre manos. Parecía conocer aquel denso y vistoso laberinto verde como la palma de su mano, en ningún momento dudó sobre la dirección a seguir ni nos topamos con ningún obstáculo insalvable o difícil de sortear, acabando saliendo de improviso justo donde una pendiente suave conducía directamente hasta la pequeña franja de arena gris de la playa. El día de mi llegada, cuando apenas pude contemplarla desde la ventanilla trasera de la camioneta que nos trasladó hasta aquí, me había parecido encantadora; ahora que la tenía delante y podía recrearme a mis anchas, me daba cuenta que ese adjetivo calificativo no le hacía justicia en absoluto. First Beach era espectacular.

A pesar de que el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, las aguas se veían de un profundo gris oscuro, acentuado por la blancura de la espuma que coronaba todas y cada una de las crestas de las olas, que perezosamente venían a morir a la orilla. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico, y las siluetas de los austeros abetos que las coronaban, se recortaban contra un cielo prácticamente despejado. A ambos lados de nuestra posición, grandes formaciones rocosas, aparentemente también grisáceas, se extendían escalonadas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Supuse que se podría bajar por algún otro punto, incluso aventuré un par de ellos, más evidentemente ninguno tan fácil como aquel al que hábilmente me había conducido.

A continuación avanzamos por un tramo de grandes grupos de rocas lisas, que aunque de cerca mostraban todas las tonalidades posibles de una piedra: terracota, verde mar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate, negro azabache; de lejos parecían de un gris mate uniforme, semejando una manada de elefantes marinos o multitud de ballenas varadas. En cuanto dejamos atrás la última de estas rocas, me descalcé para sentir la suave arena entre mis dedos, desde pequeñita me había encantado andar descalza por cualquier superficie que me lo permitiese, después cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por el olor a salitre, el graznar de las gaviotas y el batir del suave oleaje.

JAKE POV

Sonreí como un bobo cuando suspiró enterrando los pies descalzos en la arena. "Mi Nessie", como ya me gustaba considerarla, era una chica totalmente diferente a lo que cabría esperar de alguien procedente de una gran ciudad, y además sabía apreciar y disfrutar los pequeños placeres que brinda la naturaleza. Comprobarlo a cada minuto que pasaba con ella me maravillaba y alegraba enormemente.

Durante el recorrido por el bosque, el más accesible y directo que pude trazar hasta la playa, ninguno despegó los labios, bueno... yo comencé a silbar la primera melodía que se me pasó por la cabeza, en un intento por refrenar el montón de preguntas que ansiaba formularle. También me moría de ganas de tomarla de la mano, pero no quise tentar a la suerte, ya era suficiente milagro tenerla conmigo y que la aceptase sin más en las pocas ocasiones que se la ofrecía para ayudarla a salvar alguna rama caída o un desnivel del terreno, sobreponiéndose tanto a la incomodidad de aquella tensa situación como a su manifiesta timidez. Y es que, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, lo cual sucedía muy a menudo para mi satisfacción, un delicioso sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas acompañando al rítmico acelerar de su corazón, por supuesto solamente audible para unos oídos tan sensibles como los míos, mientras desviaba sus hermosos ojos al suelo. Incluso a veces, el nerviosismo que la invadía la hacía morderse el labio inferior, resultando de lo más sexy... Entonces, y sólo entonces, también yo me veía forzado a apartar la mirada, contrariado por como reaccionaría mi cuerpo si no lo hacía.

Tal como le había dicho, la playa estaba desierta. En el cielo, de un intenso azul, apenas había nubes y el agua en calma destellaba con el sol del medio día. Le concedí unos segundos y después eche a andar sin comprobar si me seguía o no. Cuando me alcanzó sonreí imperceptiblemente, todavía llevaba los zapatos en la mano. Deambulamos aparentemente sin rumbo fijo, aunque buscaba llevarla hasta el tronco blanquecino del que en su día debió ser un magnifico árbol, y cuyos restos semienterrados profundamente en la arena habían sido mudos testigos de muchos momentos de bromas y risas ante una fogata con mis amigos desde mi más tierna infancia.

En cuanto estuvimos lo bastante cerca le indique que se adelantase y tomase asiento, dedicándome a recoger los trozos de madera semipodrida desperdigada por los alrededores. Una vez acomodado a su lado y con las llamas, azules y verdes debido a la sal, lamiendo el pequeño montoncito que había apilado en forma de tipi en el centro del ennegrecido circulo de piedras, deduje que o ella rompía pronto el silencio o me quedaría vergonzosa e imperdonablemente frito. Así pues, buscando una distracción que alejase el sueño, tomé una roca bastante pulimentada por el efecto del oleaje y comencé a jugar con ella deslizándola entre mis dedos al tiempo que, por el rabillo del ojo, observaba como mi compañera entreabría los labios un par de veces, para luego volver a cerrarlos pareciendo pensárselo mejor. Cuando finalmente me cansé de ella y lancé la piedra sin mucha fuerza hacía la bahía, aún era pronto para mostrarle de lo que era capaz, a pesar de lo cual acabó impactando en el agua, mi paciencia se vio recompensada.

- Papá intentó enseñarme a hacerlas rebotar en el agua.

Su voz apenas era un susurro y, al igual que yo, fingía ignorarme contemplando las olas y a los pelícanos que se mecían sobre ellas, pero me había liberado de "mi compromiso" proporcionándome de paso un hilo del que tirar.

Durante las siguientes dos o tres horas, que se me antojaron minutos, me las ingenié para seguir conociéndonos a través de una distendida charla no exenta de algún que otro prolongado silencio. Teníamos multitud de cosas en común aparte de algún que otro gusto musical o gastronómico, algunas totalmente arbitrarías y fuera de nuestro control, como la dolorosa circunstancia de haber perdido a un progenitor en sendos accidentes de tráfico o vivir en la Push, no es que yo quisiera irme... se trataba simplemente de que tampoco tenía elección, no mientras fuese uno de sus "protectores". Otras en cambio, formaban parte de nuestra personalidad, de la forma en que veíamos y entendíamos el mundo... realmente no eran más que minucias que, si bien por si solas carecían de importancia, todas juntas podían perfectamente formar una sólida base para cimentar una relación al margen de la dichosa imprimación. Darme cuenta de _eso_ me llevó a plantearme seriamente que, después de todo, puede que fuese cierto que sirviera para asegurar que encontrábamos a nuestras almas gemelas, como explicaban las "románticas" leyendas que contaban los ancianos, y no solamente a la persona idónea para la mejora y preservación genética de "nuestra" especie, como manifestaba la amargada de Leah. Sí, por primera vez desde que mis _hermanos_ fueron "cayendo" uno tras otro, empecé a verlo como el _premio _al enorme sacrificio que suponía esta clase de vida en vez de parte del suplicio.

Sin previo aviso, las nubes taparon el sol oscureciéndolo todo y nos alcanzó una fuerte brisa procedente del océano, que había perdido toda su calma. Aún no llovía, pero era evidente que pronto bajaría considerablemente la temperatura, y junto con ese descenso llegarían las primeras gotas.

- Debería acompañarte a casa antes de que descargué el aguacero. –Murmuré renuente.

Ella no contestó, en vez de eso se encogió envolviéndose el cuerpo con los brazos, cuya piel se veía erizada por el frío.

En un acto totalmente estúpido e impulsivo por mi parte, rodeé con el brazo derecho sus hombros y la atraje hacía mí, para que entrase en calor, apoyando mi barbilla en su coronilla. No fue hasta que me disponía a frotar su antebrazo con la mano que me quedaba libre que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me maldije una y mil veces. A pesar de que se sentía extraordinariamente bien tenerla por segunda vez entre mis brazos, no compensaba el escalofriante terror de perderla por este grave error...

...Inevitablemente debía estar percibiendo mi anómala temperatura, muy por encima de lo que el organismo humano podía soportar y... otra cuestión de mi naturaleza que todavía no tenía planeado revelarle. Debía estar preguntándose como era posible tal cosa, demasiado sorprendida como para mostrar temor o rechazo a mi contacto... y yo debía aprovechar su desconcierto para apartarme y disculparme antes de que eso pasase, pero... lejos de _eso_ susurró un simple "gracias" que hizo que el mundo dejase de existir a nuestro alrededor.

¿Acaso "mi pequeña" ya me correspondía y achacaba sus sensaciones a esa causa?

«_ Sí claro, por supuesto que sí chaval. ¡Anda, sigue soñando!_ –Me burlé sarcástico de mí mismo._ »_

Por las experiencias de los _otros, _sabía de sobra que imprimarlas no significaba que _ellas _"cayesen automáticamente rendidas" a los pies-garras del _lobo _en cuestión_._ Casi todos habían tenido que batallar, en mayor o menor medida, desplegando y potenciando todos sus "encantos".

_**N/A: Para Neny y Aroa. Gracias chicas por ilusionaros, reír y llorar conmigo. Y para Lullaby, que me prepara magnificas sorpresas para mi cumple. (20 de Junio). Y para Abner, que lo mismo me hace sonreir que resuelve alguna de mis dudas.**_

_**Un pequeño adelanto: en el próximo, Jake "presentará" su imprimación al resto de la manada.**_


	7. Revelaciones 1ª Parte

**CAPÍTULO 6 – REVELACIONES (1ª PARTE)**

NESSIE POV

Un rayo desgarró el cielo iluminándolo todo. Eso rompió el embrujo que me mantenía como atontada y en cuanto mi cerebro registró que él tenía razón, que la tormenta descargaría con bastante fuerza dentro de escasos minutos, efectuó las ordenes oportunas para que mi cuerpo reaccionase en consecuencia.

Para cuando el ensordecedor trueno saturó mis oídos, ya estábamos en pie. En realidad Jake me habría arrastrado consigo al levantarse, pues aún me mantenía envuelta entre sus brazos, y si él no se hubiese incorporado por voluntad propia yo no habría podido hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos! Mi casa es la más cercana. Te invito a un chocolate caliente mientras secamos tu ropa –Propuso echando a correr en dirección al pueblo sin esperar respuesta alguna por mi parte.

Vacilé una décima de segundo antes de seguirle. Aunque todavía no había decidido exactamente que haría cuando alcanzásemos el poblado, buscar resguardo por allí no era una opción en absoluto.

La fría lluvia, al principio unos gruesos goterones que posteriormente se transformaron en un torrente continuo, nos golpeaba furiosamente. No sabría decir si realmente estaba tan fría... o si la sensación se debía a que, después de experimentar el intenso calor de sus brazos rodeándome todo lo parecía. Lo que sí era cierto es que apenas podía distinguir su espalda, situada a unos escasos cuarenta centímetros por delante de mí, a través de aquella densa cortina líquida; y que el vestido, completa e instantáneamente empapado, comenzaba a entorpecer mi carrera pegándoseme a las piernas de mala manera evidenciando que tanto si quería como si no tendría que aceptar su invitación, pues no podía justificar mi vuelta a casa tan temprano y en esas condiciones.

Un dolor punzante y agudo me obligó a detenerme en seco. Para mi sorpresa Jake también lo hizo a pesar de que apenas emití una inspiración contenida. Aunque hubiese maldecido y chillado hasta quedar afónica, el azotar del mar embravecido contra los acantilados se lo habría tragado todo y no obstante, sus ojos desbordados de angustia alcanzaron a posarse en los míos cuando cojeé al tratar de dar cautelosamente el siguiente paso y nuestros labios sisearon al unísono.

- Déjame ver. Espero que no sea un trozo de vidrio lo que pisaste. –Dijo arrodillándose ante mí.

Negué con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza y traté de rodearle, pero el dolor fue mucho más intenso y esta vez sí que me quejé.

- Tienes razón, mejor lo vemos en casa. –Atajó sorprendiéndome por la resolución con que, tras incorporarse con suma agilidad, me tomó en brazos como si pasase menos que una pluma pasando un brazo por detrás de mi cintura y el otro de mis rodillas.

Quise protestar. Quizá incluso habría forcejeado estúpidamente para que me soltase pero... entonces la caricia de su aliento entre mis chorreantes cabellos... su aroma almizcleño, como a madera y musgo húmedo... el calor y comodidad de sus brazos... me desarmaron.

Tan sólo suspiré y obedecí cuando susurró contra mi coronilla:

- Cierra los ojos y no te apures Nessie, te curaré enseguida.

El viento arreció de improviso, gélido, cortante..., provocando que me acurrucase más apretadamente buscando la protección y el calor de su pecho mientras enterraba el rostro contra su hombro para detener el temblor de mis labios, que sin duda pronto azulearían.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Mira lo que ha traído el gato. – Tronó una voz profunda al mismo tiempo que el vendaval amainaba y Jake se paraba.

Me separé con brusquedad, sobresaltada. Era imposible que hubiésemos llegado ya al poblado y... sin embargo allí estaba ante nosotros la primera de las casas. Una que siempre me había llamado la atención porque recordaba tanto por su tamaño y color a uno de esos viejos graneros. Era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrellas e impecablemente pintada de rojo mate... y una vez más me pregunté si por dentro resultaría igual de _acogedora. _

Bien..., pronto lo descubriría. Ante la puerta abierta, un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarnos pasar y guarecernos de la que ahora era una lluvia fina.

Jake dio las explicaciones oportunas intercalando las presentaciones mientras me depositaba en el sofá, para acto seguido desaparecer como alma que lleva el diablo por el angosto pasillo y regresar, para mi gran alivio con la misma celeridad con el botiquín y unas mantas.

Mientras tanto, su padre se enzarzó en una pelea con una vieja estufa de leña, tratando de obtener unas llamas medio decentes que caldearan el ambiente, mascullando entre dientes ante su escaso éxito algo así como "menudo momento escogió el radiador para estropearse".

- Deja que yo me ocupe de _ese _pie.– Sugirió en cuanto estuve envuelta en la primera manta– Tú vete a buscar alguna cosa de Rachel para que se quite esa ropa mojada.

- No creo que a tu hermana le importe, hijo. –Añadió cuando Jake, un tanto pensativo, ni se movió– No es buena idea permitir que se le seque encima si no queremos que pille una pulmonía, y bueno... hace tiempo que dejé de comprar ropa de chica pero... te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella es más de su talla que tú. –Bromeó logrando que pusiese los ojos en blanco y los pies en movimiento.

Billy Black era corpulento, más supo ser delicado durante el examen de mi herida. Informó que tenía un corte bastante limpio y afortunadamente poco profundo producto seguramente de alguna concha, y procedió a desinfectarlo y vendarlo alegando que no requeriría puntos, no sin antes volver a deshacerse nuevamente de Jacob mandándole a buscar mis zapatillas, pues tras una corta búsqueda infructuosa tuve que admitir avergonzada que las había olvidado en la playa.

Estar a solas con él no resultó tan incomodo como esperaba. Su actitud hacía mí no cambió ni un ápice, ni la sonrisa que estiraba sus mejillas menguó. Sus ojos vivaces, que viajaban constantemente de su tarea a mi rostro registrando si todo iba bien, delataban que debía ser más joven de lo que su arrugado rostro reflejaba. Un rostro marcado por el sufrimiento de una gran tragedia...

... Según la "chismología_" _local, empeñada en poner al corriente a todo el mundo sobre la vida de los demás sin tener en cuenta si se la quería escuchar o no, el hombre que tenía frente a mí había quedado atado a aquella silla de ruedas en el mismo accidente que le costó la vida a su joven esposa cuando su hijo menor apenas tenía seis años e... irracionalmente todavía se culpabilizaba, pues era él quien conducía aquella fatídica noche que un turista borracho que circulaba en sentido contrario se les echo encima sacándoles de la carretera.

En cuanto empezó a recogerlo todo comprendí que mi tiempo se agotaba, que tenía que preguntar ahora o quedarme con la duda reconcomiéndome para siempre.

- Señor Black...

- Billy. – Me corrigió en tono afectuoso.

- Billy –acepte emocionada– ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?

Frunció el ceño provocando una miríada de nuevas arruguitas.

- Así que Jacob no exageraba. Te lo están haciendo pasar francamente mal, ¿verdad cariño?

Su voz y sus ojos destilaban tanta ternura que tuve que mantenerme callada y apartar la mirada. No podía contestar sin que el nudo que atenazaba mi garganta cumpliese su insistente amenaza de subir hasta mis ojos, desgranándose allí en un mar de amargas e inútiles lágrimas. Hacía apenas unas horas había jurado que no permitiría que volviesen a brotar y pretendía cumplir mi promesa.

- Bueno... Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Tengo un chico mayor de edad un tanto remolón para estas cuestiones, me encantaría tener muchos nietos, y tú eres una chica francamente preciosa. –Bromeó aligerando el ambiente.

- Genial papá. Muchas gracias. –Bufó un avergonzado Jacob desde la puerta, sorprendiéndome una vez más por su sigilo y velocidad– No sabes cuanto te quiero en estos momentos. Enserio.

- Sabes que me encanta ayudarte, hijo. Además, ¿para qué te crees que estamos los padres si no para poneros en evidencia?. –Siguió burlándose mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se le ensanchaba la sonrisa. –Y ahora ¿qué tal si nos quitamos de en medio los dos un momento para que esta jovencita pueda cambiarse? Después os dejaré solitos siempre y cuando me prometáis que seréis buenos en mi ausencia. –Espetó haciendo girar con soltura su silla perdiéndose pasillo adelante seguido de cerca por su hijo.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas en las que soñé con el enorme lobo y con Jake.

En algunos de esos "extraños" y confusos sueños llenos de niebla, Jacob Black y su radiante sonrisa aparecían justo en cuanto se marchaba el lobo, igual que en la realidad. En cambio en otros, los más frecuentes e inquietantes, se materializaba directamente a partir de la figura del descomunal animal.

A pesar de que en estos últimos su apariencia no era exactamente la misma... _sabía _con total certeza que estábamos en el claro donde nos conocimos. También intuía que, de alguna forma, Taha Aki, sus guerreros y la tercera esposa formaban parte de ellos... quizá estuviesen en la playa a la que Jacob me guiaba con decisión y de la que provenían unos aterradores gritos... aunque nunca podía recordarlo, pues al pasar la barrera de la consciencia la mayor parte se borraba dejándome un vago recuerdo lleno de lagunas.

JAKE POV

Tras una fugaz cabezada y contra todo pronostico, aquella noche me desvelé pensando en ella.

Recordé cuantos detalles me fue posible. Sus ojos, sus labios carnosos, su piel cremosa y suave... Su hermoso cabello rizado cayéndole hasta media espalda...

Fantaseé con esa cabellera extendida sobre mi flanco, mientras ella descansaba con los ojos cerrados recostada cómodamente contra "_su lobo guardián". _Su color broncíneo combinaba tan bien con el tono rojizo de mi pelaje...En cambio, siendo yo humano y en idéntica situación, nuestras pieles desnudas tendrían un gran contraste...

« _Jake, no sigas por hay muchado. _–Me reprendí_»_

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba preguntándome como sonaría mi nombre escapando de sus labios mientras la acariciaba nada platónicamente...

« _Si sigues así te iras directo a la ducha_. –Me amenacé _»_

...y por un momento pareció funcionar. Mi cabeza se centró en _otro_ tipo de cuestiones.

Caí en la cuenta de que ella apenas tenía quince años y yo... bueno, tenía diecisiete cuando me transformé por primera vez, de eso hacía ahora dos años, aunque aparentaba perfectamente los veinticinco debido a los estirones y al exagerado desarrollo de mi musculatura; dos "efectos secundarios" bien visibles de _nuestra_ condición que en estos momentos podían volverse en mi contra y resultar un grave problema.

La idea de que quizá no le gustasen tan mayores comenzó a torturarme, hasta que recordé que el imbécil de Paul había mencionado en cierta ocasión que a las _tías _les volvían locas los _tipos _mayores y con aspecto de duros. Que les daban seguridad.

Claro que... estábamos de broma y su acento era marcadamente sarcástico en la última palabra.

De todos modos sonreí ante esa posibilidad, y dejé vagar a mi mente libremente por ella. Por supuesto que yo quería proporcionarle paz y seguridad... entre otras cosas...

- ¡Por Dios Jacob! –Grité en voz alta, exasperado conmigo mismo ante el rumbo reincidente de mis pensamientos y la rápida respuesta de mi sexo.–Definitivamente te ganaste una ducha fría.

Sabía de antemano que no me serviría de mucho. Mis cuarenta y dos grados perpetuos, probablemente más en este instante, caldearon el agua mucho antes de que rozase mi piel.

Frustrado salí a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Miraba al suelo tratando de no pensar en nada en absoluto... más cuando alcé la cabeza me encontré frente a _su casa._

Maldije por lo bajo..., no sólo a mí mismo y a mi subconsciente que me había arrastrado hacía ella... si no al viejo Moses, que me privaba de verla aunque fuese dormida ya que había llegado hasta allí.

Todo el mundo sabía que le había negado una habitación decente, que la había recluido en un trastero sin ventanas.

- ¡Viejo ciego y estúpido!. –Bramé ante el dolor del velado insulto hacía mi pequeña.

Porque eso era ella para mí... mi pequeña... mi niña... mi ángel en la tierra. Sí, sabía que no tenía derecho a considerarla mía, no aún, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día podría reclamarla como tal ante _todos. _De momento tendría que conformarme con adorarla en secreto... uno imposible de ocultar a los astutos ojos de un padre... uno a voces para _los chicos_ en cuanto entrase en fase...

Suspiré resignado. Había dejado en manos de Billy al resto del consejo. Decidimos que, llegado el momento, él hablaría con ellos al respecto. En cambio hacerlo con Sam era asunto exclusivamente mío y, aunque no me agradase admitirlo ni se lo había confesado a mi padre, por primera vez me importaba un bledo no contar con su aprobación y estaba más que dispuesto a recurrir a mi supremacía de Alpha. Por supuesto que no reclamaría el liderazgo de la manada, tan sólo mi libertad.

_**N/A: Ya sé, ya sé... estaréis pensando que no cumplí mi palabra pues Jake aún no presentó a su imprimación al resto de la manada pero es que me estaba quedando un capítulo muchísimo más largo de lo habitual y no quería renunciar a ninguno de los detalles que tengo en mente para esa situación con tal de acortarlo... así que he decidido dividir en dos el Jake pov y que por primera vez sea él quien encabece el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Electrica.**_

Dedicado a los pilares fundamentales de mi existencia como escritora... mis seguidoras y el apoyo incondicional de Neny y Aroa.


	8. Revelaciones 2ª Parte

**CAPÍTULO 7 – REVELACIONES (2ª PARTE)**

JAKE POV

Confiaba en no tener que llegar tan lejos, pues todos _verían _que no se trataba de un simple y pasajero capricho amoroso.

De _uno de esos _es posible desprenderse con relativa facilidad, incluso es posible hacerlo de un amor verdadero _convencional. _Dolería como mil demonios, por supuesto, pero tarde o temprano acabarías superándolo y reponiéndote del todo. En cambio pedirle _eso _a un imprimado...

... Teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de la certeza del reencuentro, una semana alejados de _ellas _suponía toda una agonía para mis _hermanos..._ Fui incapaz de evitarlo. Me estremecí como si el dedo helado de la parca recorriese mi espina dorsal. ¡No!, Sam no podía ordenarme una cosa así, no después de sufrir en sus propias carnes los devastadores efectos de tratar de huir de aquel lazo inquebrantable y eterno. No sabiendo que eso equivaldría a firmar mi sentencia de muerte por aniquilación. Además, él jamás había tomado partido en referencia a Nessie ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora y precisamente en contra.

En cualquier caso mañana lo descubriría.

Relajé la mandíbula, que había ido apretando inconscientemente conforme aumentaba el malestar que me dominaba. Casi había sobrepasado el límite de su resistencia, un poco más de presión y mis dientes resultarían seriamente dañados.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré un par de veces. Necesitaba calmarme si no quería entrar en fase, y desde luego esta noche era lo último que pretendía hacer con la mitad de la manada patrullando por los alrededores.

Suspiré entre angustiado y resignado. Mañana iba a ser un día bastante duro; y puesto que no por darle más vueltas estaría mucho más preparado para afrontarlo, decidí que lo mejor sería desviar de nuevo mis pensamientos hacía la _cuestión _más agradable de todo aquel asunto o dicho de otro modo, Nessie.

Mi interior se serenó por completo y mis labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa al evocar su rostro.

Bien, no podía verla pese a estar tan cerca... pero al menos la escucharía. Me concentré un poco y enseguida distinguí sin problemas su respiración acompasada por el sueño, de entre todas las procedentes de aquella casa. La sonrisa boba se me congeló cuando tras un suspiro vino un susurro... aquella única palabra hizo que mi corazón estuviese a punto de estallar... que subiese directo al cielo. ¡De sus perfectos labios había escapado un inconfundible Jake!.

Aturdido, sin saber del todo lo que hacía, seguí mi primer impulso y trepé ágilmente al árbol más cercano para después descolgarme por la rama que casi tocaba la fachada lateral y, tras columpiarme un par de veces, dejarme caer acuclillado sobre el tejado.

¡Ella estaba soñando conmigo!. Mis sensibles oídos me indicaban que no era una pesadilla en base a la cadencia de su respiración..., pero no podían decirme lo más importante. Quería... ¡No!, necesitaba comprobar si _esos _labios sonreían.

Me arrastré hasta la claraboya y como un hipnotizado me quedé por horas observándola, mas no volvió a producirse el milagro... no volvió a pronunciar mi nombre ni ninguna otra cosa.

Durante el primer cuarto de hora tan sólo memoricé su angelical rostro, claramente visible para mí a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, después me sumergí en una dolorosa aunque necesaria reflexión. No estaba dispuesto a verla envejecer y marchitarse sin acompañarla en el proceso... por lo tanto establecí claramente que mi edad tope serían sus veinticinco, eso me daba un margen de diez años antes de plantearme seriamente renunciar a mi espíritu lobo. No, en realidad me daba diez años para conseguir el dominio suficiente para lograrlo, ahora lo único que conseguía era evitar transformarme en momentos inoportunos, como hacía un rato por ejemplo, nada más.

Tenía que adquirir el suficiente autocontrol para dejar de hacerlo durante un largo periodo de tiempo pasase lo que pasase, o al menos eso decía la leyenda, para que mi cuerpo despertara del letargo en el que estaba sumido y volviese a la _normalidad, _retomando el proceso de degeneración y desgastes propios del paso de los años.

Un rayo de sol incidió dolorosamente en mis ojos entrecerrados. Gemí y giré la cabeza para evitarlo. Parpadeé y me contorsioné sobre mí mismo para sentarme. Amodorrado y todo, reconocí sin dificultad donde me encontraba y entre bostezos me di cuenta de que en algún momento finalmente me había quedado dormido.

Me incorporé y constate que debía hacer un par de horas que había amanecido... Bien, el momento había llegado. Tenía una cita que decidiría el resto de mi vida y no quería llegar tarde.

Entre en fase en pleno salto desde el alero del tejado, y en cuanto mis cuatro patas tocaron el suelo _volé _al encuentro de los míos. Cruzar el pueblo y adentrarme un kilómetro en el bosque no me llevó más de un par de minutos, ese fue el tiempo exacto que estuve a solas.

El coro de voces que comenzó a darme la bienvenida quedó enmudecido en cuanto repararon en las imágenes que llenaban mi mente. Sin ningún tipo de reservas recree para ellos el encuentro en el claro.

Su estupor silencioso resultaba incomodo, así que mientras el bosque, un borrón verde, iba quedando atrás tanto a mi alrededor como en mi cabeza fui añadiendo imágenes conformando un resumen que lo abarcaba todo; desde el incidente en la playa hasta el último vistazo que le dedique antes de abandonar su tejado. ¡Dios, como envidié a la almohada que abrazaba!

Cuando finalmente alcancé el punto de reunión, un claro despejado hacía años por los leñadores a un poco más de quince kilómetros de La Push. Un lugar encajado entre las cumbres de dos montañas lo bastante remoto como para pasar inadvertido por cualquier observador; me encontré con la mirada de siete lobos desconcertados... pero ni rastro de quien más ansiaba ver. Tampoco de Leah. Al parecer su declaración de intenciones sobre abandonar la manada y retomar sus estudios iba en serio. Obviamente Sam le concedió su inmediata bendición, pese a que en el fondo ni siquiera él le dio mucho crédito.

"_Estaré ahí en un minuto, jake."_

El tono de la voz mental de Sam no dejaba traslucir sentimiento alguno y su mente permanecía cerrada a cal y canto. Estaba claro que, o bien no quería darme la menor pista sobre que esperar o todavía no se había formado una opinión en firme. Quizá quisiera hablar en persona primero...

Ni quería ni tuve tiempo para analizar todas las posibilidades. La avalancha de ideas y preguntas que surgieron conforme mis _hermanos _ allí presentes se fueron recuperando de la sorpresa inicial requirió de toda mi atención. Era difícil entender algo cuando, como en este caso, todos _hablaban _a la vez.

Sorprendentemente Paul fue el primero y el que mejor encajó a la "afortunada" de mi imprimación. Yo, que estaba más que preparado para saltarle encima en cuanto soltase el primer chistecito a costa de " mi niña", quedé petrificado cuando su voz mental me felicitó y cantó las virtudes de "mi chica"; mientras se aproximaba balanceando la cola.

"_Enhorabuena chico. Ya era hora. Aunque debo decir que mereció la pena la espera, parece fantástica. Bienvenido al club de los locos imprimados."_

No pude encontrar ni rastro de su desquiciante tonillo burlón. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero en cada frase. Así pues asentí con la cabeza y le di las gracias en mi mente.

"_¿Sabes?, Rachel se va a alegrar muchísimo cuando se lo cuentes." _–Añadió dejándome un poco intrigado. Sonrió al percibir mi estado y se apresuró a aclararse, situándose a mi costado para evitar tener que mirarme.– _"Veras, ella... bueno... cuando todos empezamos con las imprimaciones y tú nada, pues comenzó a temer que te hubieses trasformado demasiado joven..., que te faltase desarrollarte en cuanto a la sexualidad, vaya _–Emitió el sonido equivalente a la risa en nuestro estado lobuno mientras rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza– _¿Cómo le dices a una chica... tu chica y la hermana del aludido por añadidura, que se equivoca respecto a un tema tan embarazoso? Y más cuando sabes que querrá los detalles para juzgar por ella misma... Bueno... tú la conoces tan bien como yo... sabes que habría sido así."_

Me miró de reojo y yo asentí tenso.

"_Luego, cuando el pequeño Clearwater imprimó, la cosa empeoró bastante. Incluso comenzó a atosigarme para que te sacase por ahí. Se emperro en que te llevase a las ciudades cercanas a... _–mostró los dientes en plan "sonrisa gamberra" y me empujó suavemente el hocico con la pata derecha, como cuando un hermano mayor finge darle un puñetazo al pequeño en plan complicidad amistosa, antes de rematar la frase.– «_cazar__»__ chicas." _

De improviso, la algarabía de voces que inundaban mi sesera se mostró de acuerdo con él en cuanto a lo acertado de mi_ elección, _sin embargo no eran tan _comedidos _y... no pude evitar gruñir irritado... sé que no debería pero... no pude evitarlo. Los celos se apoderaron de mi al escuchar los calificativos que mis _hermanos _estaban otorgando a mi pequeña diosa y, lo que era mil veces peor y definitivamente acabo sacándome de mis casillas, como los más osados se recreaban en mis fantasías aumentándolas con "detalles" de su propia cosecha...

Tan sólo la mente de Seth permanecía limpia de _eso. _Él, fiel a su esencia pura y sincera, simplemente agradecía la oportunidad que mi imprimación le aseguraba para conocer a su familiar "prohibido" en un futuro cercano, conformándose mientras tanto con poder hacerlo a través de mis recuerdos.

"_Trataré de que Leah deje de hacerle la vida imposible en el instituto, Jake _–susurró en mi cabeza.– _Te lo prometo hermano."_

Me habría gustado reaccionar a sus palabras en vez de a todas las demás. Haber sido capaz de ignorar todas aquellas ilusiones. Lejos de conseguirlo ericé la pelambrera del cuello y gruñí más fuerte pero todos estaban "tan a su bola" que no se dieron cuenta. Todos menos dos.

"_¡oh, oh!... Allá vamos" _–Comentó Paul.

El joven Seth por su parte, sin duda buscando calmarme, se arriesgo a convertirse en objeto de burla apresurándose a reprenderlos por tan vergonzoso comportamiento.

Nadie le prestó la menor atención_, _y de todos modos era demasiado tarde. Una parte de mí, el vestigio humano, la parte que quizá aún podría ser refrenada, maldecía por haber sido tan _explicito y generoso_ compartiendo mis sensaciones con ellos. La otra, el poderoso instinto animal, me impelía a luchar, a defender a dentellada limpia mi más preciada posesión.

Mostré los dientes, eche las orejas hacía atrás y centré mi atención en el lobo más _bocazas, _sin importarme quien era, dispuesto a saltarle encima.

El gran lobo plateado me intercepto con su cuerpo al tiempo que el pelaje color café de Seth rompía mi contacto visual con un Jared todavía en la inopia, interponerse para parapetarlo.

"_Tranquilo, Jake, sé que es molesto pero... reconócelo, la culpa es tuya... la presentas demasiado irresistible. _–Argumentó Paul con aparente calma, logrando que su tono conciliador disipara un tanto el velo rojo que empañaba mis ojos y mis ideas.– _Te aseguro que la imprimación de un hermano es sagrada, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que no somos de piedra, chico."_

Eché los restos para controlarme.

"_¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Paul?" _–Expeté incrédulo ante lo maduro y sensato que se mostraba, mientras el espanto por lo que habría sucedido sin su intervención me calaba.

"_Buena pregunta. _–Escuché procedente del imponente lobo negro que salió al claro frente a mí.– _Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, Jake." _–añadió con el redoble inconfundible e ineludible del Alfa en respuesta a mis deseos de huida a causa de los crecientes remordimientos.

Sentí como se aflojaban mis cuartos traseros, abrumados por el peso de aquella orden.

"_Esto no volverá a repetirse, te lo garantizo. _–Sentenció mirándome fijamente a los ojos– _¡Nadie volverá jamás a pensar en esa chiquilla de semejante forma!. _–Aulló barriéndonos detenidamente a todos con la mirada, como si quisiera asegurarse del efecto causado por la voz Alfa.– _Eso, por supuesto, no te incluye a ti _–puntualizó cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a cruzarse; permitiendo que mi corazón volviese a latir y mis pulmones se llenasen de aire.– _Aunque espero que nos lo pongas más fácil de aquí en adelante cortándote un pelin." _–Agregó rodando los ojos y abandonando con evidente alivio el papel de dictador.

NESSIE POV

A pesar de los precavidos e intensos cuidados de los Black, aquella mojada me paso su correspondiente factura teniendo que guardar cama una semana, lo cual dicho de paso le paso le vino de perlas a mi pie lacerado; además de soportar unas cuantas inyecciones de antibióticos, algo que sin duda también fue beneficioso para una más pronta cicatrización.

Una vez remitida definitivamente la fiebre, no hubo excusa para no asistir de nuevo al instituto... así que encaminé hacía allí mis pasos preparándome mentalmente para un nuevo asalto. Los dos últimos días de convalecencia había pensado mucho al respecto y tomado la decisión de que no permitiría que _nada ni nadie_ arruinase mis estudios... más mi resolución flaqueo al llegar a las inmediaciones y convertirme una vez más en el blanco de todas las miradas y cuchicheos.

Mi mente trataba de imponerme ignorar los corillos y seguir avanzando, pero mis ojos buscaban ya por su cuenta una vía de escape mientras mis pies quedaban firmemente anclados al suelo. Fue entonces cuando los vi.

Al otro lado de la calle, a unos diez metros, había cuatro chicos que, al pronto y contemplados desde esa distancia, podrían pasar por hermanos... más que eso, incluso por cuatrillizos. Seguramente aquella impresión se veía reforzada por como iban vestidos, o mejor dicho por como "no" iban vestidos. Los cuatro tenían el mismo aspecto descomunal, similares músculos redondeados se marcaban bajo la piel cobriza de su brazos y torsos desnudos... también de las piernas, pues los cuatro llevaban como único atuendo unos vaqueros cortados por encima de la rodilla. Por si fuera poco, además lucían idéntico corte de pelo radical y mostraban el mismo semblante... Fue _ese _detalle, el rapado casi al cero, lo que hizo a mi corazón acerarse alarmantemente al tiempo que mis insensatos ojos escrutaban con mayor detenimiento sus rostros uno a uno _buscándole_.No había vuelto a saber de él desde que me dejo en la puerta de casa una semana atrás... y aunque oficialmente no esperaba volver a hacerlo, no podía negar que una parte de mí seguía sin renunciar a la esperanza.

A la par que el desencanto se apoderaba de mí, fui vagamente consciente de que las expresiones de aquellos desconocidos no reflejaban ni burla ni hostilidad... ni siquiera curiosidad pese a que estaban claramente observándome... más bien parecían estar esperando con total tranquilidad a que _pasara_ _algo. _Esto me habría perturbado de no ser porqué a esas alturas mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada registrando y analizando que podía significar todo aquello... ¿Acaso Jake pertenecía a una especie de "banda de matones"? ¿A qué venía ir por ahí medio desnudos? ¿Por qué no los había visto antes?...

- ¿Soñando despierta, basura? Olvídalo. Ninguno de esos "Adonis" se fijaría en ti.

No necesité volverme para saber de quien era la sarcástica voz que había soltado aquello justo a mis espaldas. Era la chica que aquel primer día de clase me advirtió con la mirada que el pupitre vacío que había a su lado no era lugar para mí, la misma que desde entonces se había erigido como mi más encarnizada enemiga, Leah.

- Pensé que ya lo habías pillado... pero veo que necesitas que te recuerden cuanto se te quiere por aquí. –Arremetió susurrándome al oído con desdén.

Los frenos chirriaron estrepitosamente cuando la moto negra, aparecida de sopetón, se paró junto a la acera a nuestro lado. Reconocí enseguida al conductor embutido en una ajustada camiseta negra y unos vaqueros largos, Jake, que me tendió un casco mientras guiñaba el ojo que mi _acompañante _ no podía ver.

- ¿Nos vamos, Nessie? Espero no haberte hecho esperar. –Dijo con entusiasmada naturalidad. Luego, como si acabase de notar su presencia, añadió con desgana – Leah– a modo de saludo.

Pese a la sorpresa, reaccioné tan deprisa que la chica no pudo notar la farsa. Y mandando al traste todo eso de no volver a faltar a las clases le seguí la corriente.

- Nop, acabo de llegar. –Contesté esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba el casco y me lo colocaba.

Jamás había montado en moto, por lo tanto no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, no obstante ver de reojo la cara descompuesta por la incredulidad de Leah me dio el coraje suficiente para saltar a la parte posterior del asiento y rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos agarrándome con fuerza. Incluso me permití apoyar la cabeza en su espalda para darle más que pensar a mi mordaz enemiga, segura de que el casco ocultaba totalmente mi sonrojo y mi estado de ansiedad.

La moto salió disparada coincidiendo con el inicio de los vítores, aullidos y silbidos procedente del otro lado de la calle.

- No les hagas caso –gritó Jake sobre su hombro– algún día te presentaré a mis amigos, estoy aseguro de que te gustaran... pero hoy te quiero sólo para mí.

_**N/A: Para vosotras chicas, las que esperáis pacientemente por esta historia aquí y en kokorosfriends. Y especialmente para Abner por su cumpleaños... faltó poco pero no llegué a tiempo hermanito.**_

_**Ahora también encontrareis todas mis cosillas en mis blogs en solitario "electricaobsesion" y "relatosmagicos" ( ya sabeis b l o g s p o t . c o m )  
**_


	9. Un paseo por las nubes

CAPÍTULO 8 – UN PASEO POR LAS NUBES

NESSIE POV

Siempre había imaginado que lo peor de ir en moto a toda velocidad sería el frío gélido azotándote, claro que, obviamente, al ir de paquete quedarías relativamente a cubierto tras el cuerpo del conductor. Sin embargo mi experiencia fue un poco más _acogedora._ Cierto que sentía una fuerte brisa pasar rozando mis costados, pero... era sorprendentemente, ¿cómo definirlo?... agradable, por el contraste que suponía.

Por esa misteriosa reacción química desatada en cadena que llamamos _"amor a primera vista", _a estas alturas era inútil amen de ridículamente infantil tratar de seguir negándomelo a mí misma, cualquier contacto físico con Jacob Black producía una intensa sensación calórica en mi ser, y... bueno... ahora mismo... digamos que estaba estrechamente abrazada a _una estufa _a pleno rendimiento, aunque a salvo de las dolorosas quemaduras y sus inseparables amiguitas las ampollas.

Una vez que salimos a la autopista, Jake aflojo considerablemente el gas, cosa que agradecí en el acto, aunque no tanto como cada vez que nos cruzábamos con algún enorme camión cargado de troncos. Al principio me estremecía solo de pensar lo que habría pasado si al tomar una de las muchas curvas cerradas nos hubiésemos topado con uno de ellos a la velocidad en que dejo atrás la reserva. Sin duda aquella autopista serpenteante entre un denso bosque cerrado, y por lo tanto plagada de largos tramos eternamente mojados y puntos muertos, era una autentica trampa mortal para los amantes de la velocidad.

Pero como por fortuna mi conductor daba muestras evidentes de ser un chico responsable, que además conocía de sobra todos los peligros que encerraba, enseguida me relajé lo suficiente como para disfrutar de las vistas acurrucada contra su espalda sin que me importasen demasiado todos esos camiones.

Ni una sola vez pregunté a donde íbamos, ni siquiera cuando atravesamos y dejamos atrás Forks. Irracionalmente estaba dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte con él. Realmente no le conocía apenas, y aún así jamás me había sentido más segura y protegida en toda mi vida que cuando estábamos juntos. Quizá en los brazos de mi padre cuando pequeñita pero... no quería pensar en eso ahora o acabaría poniéndome triste y melancólica.

Eso me recordó que tenía que llevar a arreglar el cierre de la cadena de mi guardapelo. No estaba segura de si estaba fallando o lo había cerrado mal esa mañana cuando me lo quité para ducharme... pero no quería correr riesgos.

No necesitaba tocarlo para sentirlo aprisionado entre nuestros cuerpos. Así que por una vez me contuve de hacerlo. Al parecer era una especie de habito que solía realizar, de forma consciente o no, cada vez que me acordaba de papá.

Port angeles era mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks para los turistas, saltaba a la vista por el elevado numero de ellos que se veía por doquier. No obstante para mí, probablemente otra prueba fehaciente de "_lo bicho raro"_ que era, resultaba un tanto prefabricada.

Ni siquiera el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía, donde acabamos en nuestro deambular sin rumbo fijo, pudo mitigar esa impresión.

Apenas habíamos hablado nada, aparte de corroborar que me había salvado de tener que salir huyendo de la puerta del instituto. De nuevo las palabras no parecían necesarias. Podría pasarme horas en su compañía sin despegar los labios.

Un grupo de esculturales "_barbies", _enfundadas en pantaloncitos extra-cortos y con los ombligos al aire, avanzaban en nuestra dirección sin parar de comérselo con los ojos entre risitas tontas y cuchicheos y... literalmente la sangre comenzó a achicharrarme las venas. Deseé ser tan descaradas como ellas para colgarme de su cintura y así demostrarles que era _mío._

En mi imaginación, el único sitio donde todo es posible, él pasaría enseguida su brazo alrededor de mi cintura pegándome estrechamente a su costado para después besar mi cabeza apoyada en su pello... y yo les sacaría la lengua. Eso plantó mis pies sobre la tierra. Esa reacción tan infantil fue el toque de atención de mi cerebro para obligarme a volver a la cruda realidad. Ni siquiera tenía derecho, y mucho menos valor, para tomarle de la mano. Tal vez por eso no había fantaseado con un beso de verdad.

Reprimí el dolor y la rabia. Temerosa de no poder ocultarlos del todo, decidí mirar al suelo hasta que pasaran de largo... aunque al tenerlas a nuestra altura fui débil y, por el rabillo del ojo, constaté con gran alivio para mí pobre corazón que Jake no se dignó a mirarlas. Tampoco lo hizo ni dio cualquier otra muestra de darse por aludido cuando una de ellas, la más vulgar y descarada, gritó nada más dejarnos atrás "_guapo"_ y silbó.

Sonreí feliz y me permití bromear.

- Lo siento. Parece que te estropee un ligue.

No me contestó. En vez de eso tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del paseo.

Desconcertada y con el corazón a pleno rendimiento busqué su mirada. A pesar de que tenía la cabeza girada hacía el paseo que acabábamos de abandonar juraría que estaba molesto. Murmuró una maldición, confirmando mi sospecha, y después se volvió hacía mí y me sonrió con ternura. Entonces supe que no era yo ni mi broma, ni tan siquiera esas chicas, las causantes de su malestar.

A nuestras espaldas, justo donde estábamos apenas unos segundos antes, divise a un par de chicos notablemente pasados de copas que nos observaban. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de mi mirada uno de ellos me lanzó un beso, el otro hizo un gesto obsceno mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón: "_¡Deja a ese indi y ven a probar lo que este blanquito tiene para ti, nena!"_

Jake gruñó y trató de soltarse. Instintivamente reforcé mi agarre empleando ambas manos para retenerlo a mi lado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza de pura rabia contenida, por lo que temí ser demasiado débil y que se zafase de mi agarre como un pez resbaladizo. Para evitarlo concentre mis esfuerzos en anticiparme a sus movimientos, así fue como logré girar con él, de modo que mi cuerpo interceptase al suyo, sin dejar de sostener su mano con mi izquierda mientras me aventuraba a poner la derecha sobre su ancho pecho. Este parecía un mar embravecido e hirviente bajo la palma de mi mano.

- Jake, olvídate de él. Por favor, Jake, miramé –Susurré, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de obtener resultados, haciendo caso omiso de la perorata que aquel imbécil inmaduro seguía gritando con aire burlón para provocarle más y más.

Para mi sorpresa, centró su mirada en mí de inmediato. Y cuando sonreí y negué vehementemente con la cabeza me devolvió la sonrisa mientras cubría con su manaza la que yo mantenía descansando contra su pecho, que ya no temblaba, y se la acercó a los labios. Sin decir ni media palabra ni mirar más allá de mí, dio media vuelta y reemprendimos nuestra marcha aun tomados de la mano.

JAKE POV

Para cuando Nessie intervino yo ya estaba casi controlado. Obviamente no planeaba entrar en fase para ponerle los puntos sobre las ies a ese cerdo. Pero aún así ese tipejo, y más concretamente su nariz, nunca sabría la inmensa suerte que tubo de que _mi niña _me parase.

Yo ya era, por así decirlo, un lobo maduro. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás el periodo de inestabilidad en el que cualquier molestia, por pequeña que fuese, te enfurecía de tal manera que provocaba la combustión interna que, por aquel entonces, inexorablemente consumía todo a su paso hasta finalmente hacerte estallar liberando al implacable espíritu defensor. Ahora tenía la experiencia y resistencia necesaria para generarla o sofocarla a voluntad. Y como siempre, desde el primer día, desde el instante mismo en el que me ayudaron a entender y asimilar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y lo que implicaba, seguía teniendo muy claro cuando, donde y contra quien emplearlo.

Lo cual no impedía en absoluto que, en mi forma humana por supuesto, pudiese darme la satisfacción de impartir una lección de buenos modales a aquel idiota siempre y cuando me serenase lo suficiente para no dañarlo seriamente. Algo que, debía admitirlo, me era mucho más complicado cuando el objeto de mi adoración era la destinataria de la ofensa, pero que de todas formas y en el peor de los casos me llevaría solamente un par de minutos a lo sumo.

Así pues, pese a que seguía pidiéndolo a gritos, nunca mejor dicho, aquel imbécil jamás sabría lo mucho que tenía que agradecerle a aquella vocecita que apenas le salió del cuerpo, ni a la tibia y pálida mano que temblaba casi imperceptiblemente sobre mi agitado corazón. Aunque lo que realmente debería venerar eran aquellos ojitos llenos de temor por mi persona. Ellos fueron los que me instaron a dar media vuelta zanjado el asunto.

Buscando olvidarnos cuanto antes de tan desagradable vivencia solté lo primero que se me ocurrió. Como habíamos desembocado a la calle donde estaban concentradas todas las grandes tiendas no fue nada demasiado brillante, aunque si que me daría pie para la charla que tenía en mente desde el día anterior y que había ido posponiendo.

- En Forks no hay de estas, –señalé con la cabeza el escaparate lleno de ropa que nos quedaba más cerca– así que tendrás que acudir aquí para comparte el "modelito" para el baile de fin de curso.

- Sí claro, como si fuese a necesitarlo. –Comentó resueltamente sin un ápice de pesar en la voz, aunque en sus ojos destelló el inconfundible anhelo por lo que no se ha vivido por imposición ajena.

- Bueno... lo necesitarás si aceptas que te lleve yo. –Murmuré entre susurros para después apresurarme a añadir en tono normal– ¿Estarías dispuesta a asistir a clase en el instituto de Forks? Billy es muy amigo del Jefe de policía de allí... Charlie Swan es un tipo algo reservado pero buena gente, te caería muy bien, y estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de hablar con el director y resolverte todo el papeleo si se lo pidiésemos. Así no supondría ningún trastorno para tu madre y tú te podrías incorporar inmediatamente.

Sus labios formaron una perfecta y fugaz O antes de que, cediendo a la inseguridad y el nerviosismo, sus dientes torturasen al inferior y sus mejillas se llenasen de color.

- Te lo agradezco Jake, en serio, pero... –el rojo se intensifico– no tienes que sacrificarte por mí. Nunca he asistido a ninguno así que no será algo que eche de menos.

« _¡__Maldita sea!, pues si que nuestros hijos van a tener un oído fino, sí. ¿Será por eso que me imprimé de ella?_ –Pensé estúpidamente antes de centrarme en lo verdaderamente importante. A partir de ahora debería tener en cuenta esa extraordinaria característica física de su personita, o sea que nada de cuchicheos para mí mismo fuera de mi cabeza._ »_

- En cuanto a lo otro... No puedo ir al instituto de Forks, así que...

- ¿Por qué no? –La interrumpí tan ansioso de llegar al meollo de la cuestión como de alejarnos del tema anterior. Ya habría tiempo para ahondar en el más adelante. Cuando nuestra relación hubiese madurado lo suficiente y yo realmente estuviese preparado para afrontarlo.

- En primer lugar. –fue enumerando con los dedos– Está demasiado lejos. Me supondría una larga caminata ir y volver. Eso sin contar con que acabaría cogiendo una pulmonía... lo que nos lleva al segundo lugar. Te recuerdo que aquí lo raro es que brille el sol –añadió con un punto sarcástico en la voz alzando una ceja de un modo tan encantador que me dieron ganas de comérmela a besos.– Y en tercero... –suspiró desalentada– ¿Qué cambiaría eso?

¿Qué cambiaría eso?... Tragué con dificultad, pues la garganta repentinamente pareció cerrárseme y la boca se me quedó más seca que el esparto. ¿Qué cambiaría eso?... Buena pregunta. La pregunta del millón en realidad y la que me había mantenido despierto toda la noche, sopesándola una y otra vez hasta que la cabeza amenazó con estallarme y tuve que salir literalmente "por patas" para tratar de despejarme un poco correteando por el bosque. Claro que para mí tenía unas connotaciones diferentes, y por lo tanto las respuestas que barajaba también eran diferentes.

Tenía muy buenas razones para afirmar que esa era la única parte que no me gustaba de mi plan. Era la que hacía tan duro para mí planteárselo y casi insufrible llevarlo a cabo. Allí, en la reserva, me sentía seguro. Los estúpidos prejuicios hacían que los chicos no viesen lo maravillosa y hermosa que era... pero en Forks tendría muchos competidores. Puede que en su pequeña parcela del mundo de Phoenix también estuviese rodeada de imbéciles de mente tan estrecha como para no ver más allá de su mezcla racial... sin embargo en Forks se le pegarían como las polillas a una bombilla encendida. Para mi desesperación estaba más que seguro de eso.

Tomé aire y me recordé las palabras de Paul: «_"¿ Tan poco te estimas como para no poder aguantar un poco de sana competencia, chaval? "__ »_

Además, lo importante eran ella, su bienestar y que así pasaríamos tiempo juntos sin necesidad de buscar una excusa diaria, ¿no?. Centrándome solamente en estos pensamientos positivos, solté todo el plan de carrerilla imitando su método de exposición.

- Primero, no caminarías ni te mojarías. Además de esta moto tengo un Volkswagen Rabbit del 86 que funciona a las mil maravillas, yo mismo lo reconstruí pieza a pieza, eso resuelve también el punto número dos. –Me obligué a sonreír mostrándole dos dedos–. Y tercero... Te suena de algo la frase: "No tienes nada que perder" ¿O es qué acaso echarías de menos a tus actuales compañeros de clase? Dime, ¿qué tiene de malo ampliar horizontes, probar cosas nuevas y todo eso?

Sus hermosos ojitos, que se fueron agrandando conforme soltaba mi discurso, no parpadearon durante los eternos minutos que guardo silencio. Espere muriéndome por dentro a que mis palabras calaran en ella. Deseaba tanto borrar aquel reflejo escéptico de su mirada.

- No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?. Jake, no puedes llevarme y traerme todos los días de La Push a Forks.

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que sí? –Repuse con calma alimentando su asombro.

Si _mi niña _supiese lo poco que me costaría hacerlo sobre mi lomo...

_**N/A: Al fin pude regresar... no se imaginan cuanto me duele fallarles chicas. Bueno, ahora a lo importante. Se lo dedico a mi Aroa del alma y a Romina Britos. Gracias Romina por mostrarme el camino para tener música en mi blog y por ser como eres conmigo a pesar de conocernos desde hace tan poquito. También a Mica Lautner, Milita y Mony Black, Yazmin, Giobanna, blanca Black Cullen... y a todas las que me esperais con paciencia propia de un santo(Perdón por los nombres que me dejo atrás). Por vosotras seguiré acostandome tardisimo para escribir.**_

**_Electrica._**


	10. ¿Volver a empezar?

**CAPÍTULO 9 – ¿VOLVER A EMPEZAR?**

NESSIE POV

Huelga decir que su ofrecimiento me pilló desprevenida. En realidad, aún andaba por "las tierras de Babia", tratando de convencerme a mí misma sobre si realmente había mencionado eso de llevarme al baile... que no era todo fruto de mi perturbada imaginación... cuando paf! No sólo me sale con esa absurda pregunta sobre cambiar de instituto, si no que además resulta que ya lo tiene todo planificado.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve... ausente, por definirlo de alguna manera. Pero es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas y más vueltas a cada una de sus palabras y... siempre llegaba a la misma reconfortante y maravillosa conclusión: "Jacob Black me quería". No de la misma forma que yo a él, por supuesto. Eso era del todo imposible, pero... nadie estaría dispuesto a tomarse tantas molestias simplemente por lástima, eso seguro.

A menos que... ¿y si todo era un farol? Un intento bien intencionado, por supuesto, de hacerme sentir... pues eso, querida.

- No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?. Jake, no puedes llevarme y traerme todos los días de La Push a Forks. –Afirmé, dándole así una inmejorable oportunidad de retractarse. Cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor. Un simple, "_Sí, quizás tengas razón_" y listo.

Su inesperado y calmado: "_¿Qué te apuestas a que sí?_ ", me desarmó por completo dejándome al borde de las lágrimas. Ya no sabía que decir o que pensar. Para mí su idea no tenía ningún sentido. Phoenix, La Push o Forks... que más daba el lugar, el resultado siempre sería el mismo... pero... tener la certeza de que cada mañana vería esos ojos, esa sonrisa...

...Durante una fracción de segundo, el tiempo de un suspiro, mi menté aceptó su ofrecimiento. Fue entonces cuando, con las palabras casi al borde de los labios, recordé que me era totalmente imposible. Echar por tierra todos mis esfuerzos por proteger a mamá, pues no había forma de planteárselo sin tener que confesarle todo el sufrimiento que le había ocultado, era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta.

- Sé lo que estas pensando. –Aseguró sacándome de mis cavilaciones– No dudo de tus dotes interpretativas, sobre todo si las heredaste de tu madre... –Abrí la boca para pedir explicaciones, pero volví a cerrarla de inmediato cuando sus manos hicieron el gesto universal de pedir calma– Como te decía, puede que seas una buena actriz, sin embargo olvidaste dos detalles fundamentales: El primero es que vivimos en un lugar muy pequeño, lo cual significa que el número de chismosos por habitante es muy elevado. Y el segundo –por sus ojos cruzó una pequeña sombra de tristeza– aunque por desafortunadas circunstancias me falta suficiente experiencia de primera mano en la materia... yo diría que_ algo así_ no pasa desapercibido para una madre. Es más, dudo que realmente se les pueda ocultar nada. Al menos, no por _tanto_ tiempo.

Palidecí ante la aplastante lógica de su discurso... mamá y yo éramos tan parecidas en nuestra forma de ser...

...Se me había encogió el corazón ante el recuerdo de la dolorosa perdida de Jake, pero no pude atender a aquel sentimiento solidario atacada como fui de inmediato por otros aún más fuertes y angustiosos.

- Además... sé que hace unos días pidió hablar con _los ancianos_... –ahora sus ojos destellaban desbordados de ternura.– La recibirán mañana para hablar sobre ti.

Ver, oír y callar... mientras busca la solución al problema, muy propio de mamá. Justo lo mismo que hizo cuando supo lo de su enfermedad... y también cuando nos quedamos solas...

Un cubito de hielo imaginario se deslizó por mi columna y el corazón terminó de encogérseme.

- No te preocupes por nada Ness. –Se apresuró a tranquilizarme al mal interpretar el escalofrío que sacudió mi cuerpo. Él no tenía forma de saber... ¿O sí?– Tú sólo di que sí y déjame a mi el resto. Le pediré a Billy asistir a esa reunión y que convoquen también a tus abuelos, de esa forma no creo que se les ocurra poner ningún impedimento. –Se encogió de hombros ante mi mirada inquisitiva, hablaba con tanta seguridad como si ya _todo_ fuera cosa hecha. Después me dedico una sonrisa picarona, miró hacía ambos lados de la calle teatralmente, como un mal espía que, lejos de pasar desapercibido, termina atrayendo todas las miradas– Tráfico de influencias, pequeña. –Susurró imitando a la perfección a un mafioso. Lo cual provocó lo que buscaba, mi risa.

Por unos preciados segundos olvidé todo y reí con ganas.

- Alguna vez tenía que servirme de algo ser el hijo de uno de los ancianos del consejo y que por mis venas corra la sangre de un gran jefe, ¿no? –Añadió ya en serio, aunque con un guiño, reforzando mi impresión de que tal vez el consejo estaba al tanto de nuestra conversación.

Jacob Black, al igual que todo el mundo, tendría sus muchos defectos... pero en estos momentos me sentía tentada de comprobar si en su espalda quedaría algún vestigio de un par de alas. En cualquier caso, de lo que no me cabía ninguna duda era de su tenacidad y su gran capacidad de convicción. Una vez escuchados _todos_ sus razonamientos, me quedé sin "excusas" y terminé comprometiéndome a intentarlo... Si bien es cierto que, sin ningún genero de dudas, volvieron a pesar mucho más los sentimientos que la razón a la hora de tomar la decisión. No en balde, desde pequeñita, he creído a pies juntillas en todo ese rollo de que existen distintos grados de amor, que la amistad verdadera es uno de ellos, y que para que sea duradera hay que fomentarla día a día... Y puesto que eso era lo único que podía esperar de él... amistad ¿por qué no disfrutarla el máximo de tiempo posible... aunque ese tiempo fuesen unos escasos diez minutos diarios... y transcurriesen silenciosos sobre una moto? ¿Qué mal había en ello cuando la única que se arriesgaba a salir herida era yo misma?

- De acuerdo. Tu ganas. –Claudiqué. Y al hacerlo una pequeña parte de mí se relajó. Era la que intuía lo adelantado que andarían ya sus preparativos al respecto, la que se sentía obligada a aceptar desde un principio tan solo por eso.

- ¡Genial!. ¿Qué tal si lo celebramos dando un paseo por el bosque? –Propuso palmeando el sillín de su moto.

Sin darnos cuenta, al menos por mi parte, habíamos acabado regresando junto a ella.

Asentí y tome el casco que ya me ofrecía. Una nada sutil sugerencia de que estaba deseando largarse de allí.

- Aunque antes me gustaría hacer un alto en Forks... Si no te importa. –Sugerí un tanto insegura mientras le veía montar con soltura.

- ¡Anda! –Exclamó llevándose una mano a la nuca y poniendo cara de culpabilidad– Lo siento. No se me había ocurrido que tal vez te gustaría conocerlo. A Forks entonces. –Concluyó mostrándome una radiante sonrisa.

Una vez acomodada contra su espalda, yo también sonreí ante la perspectiva de que en un futuro no muy lejano volveríamos a estar así con regularidad. Y puesto que me embargaban unas ganas enormes de abrazarle con fuerza para agradecerle la concesión de aquel privilegio y todas sus atenciones para conmigo... decidí aprovechar las circunstancias para no quedarme con ellas. Y menos mal, porqué en cuanto pisamos el asfalto de la carretera, más que correr parecía que volábamos.

JAKE POV

Los brazos de Nessie me rodearon con fuerza... pero no era como antes. No sabría explicar en que radicaba la diferencia... sin embargo presentía que esta vez no era solamente cuestión de miedo a caerse. Un calor que nada tenía que ver con el de la transformación, ni tampoco con tenerla tan cerca, se fue apoderando de mi interior conforme hacía caso de aquella impresión. No, mi niña no se aferraba a mí por necesidad... y eso solamente podía significar una cosa: Al menos una ínfima parte de su ser ya era mío.

Me sentía eufórico por aquel pequeño gran triunfo y ansiaba celebrarlo liberando mi espíritu lobo para echarle una carrera al viento. Era un deseo tan intenso que temí terminar despertándolo y hacer que él mismo me lo pidiese a gritos revolviéndose en mi interior. Por eso, buscando satisfacer mi necesidad aunque fuese con un pobre sustituto, llevé la moto al límite de sus posibilidades durante unos cuantos kilómetros...aullando y gritando mentalmente que era el rey del mundo.

Igual que ocurriese en la playa, me deleité contemplando sus reacciones ante detalles de aquel pueblecito que normalmente pasarían desapercibidos para cualquier visitante ocasional, quizá entre otras cosas porqué ninguno se dignaba a mirar con tanto detenimiento como ella cuanto le rodeaba al dar por sentado de antemano que el lugar era insignificante.

Cuando llegamos ante el instituto observé como se mordía el labio inferior mientras contemplaba los edificios de ladrillo granate rodeados de matorrales y arbustos. Sin embargo ninguno comentamos nada... Tampoco cuando le indique la casa del Jefe de policía, Charlie Swan, instantes antes de dar por concluida nuestra visita y dirigirnos por fin a dónde realmente me apetecía llevarla, al bosque. Mi tercer hogar por así decirlo... ya que el segundo era la casita de Emily.

Aunque si debía concretar... Obviamente mi objetivo final era el lugar exacto donde nos conocimos.

Allí volvimos a hablar de todo y de nada. Ninguna pregunta, solamente dejarnos llevar por el impulso de decir lo primero que se nos cruzaba por la mente... o guardar silencio disfrutando del sol, afortunadamente hoy lucía radiante, y el trino de los pájaros. Había deseado que el tiempo se congelase y así permanecer a su lado en "nuestro" claro por siempre jamás, pero lamentablemente llegó la hora de devolverla a casa... y con ella a la realidad.

Aparqué frente a su casa, aunque al otro lado de la calle, dudando todavía sobre si debería sugerirle que me presentase a su madre... Puede que fuese conveniente poner al tanto a su familia sobre nuestra amistad antes de la reunión de mañana.

Finalmente decidí posponerlo hasta consultarlo con Billy. Al fin y al cabo aún nos quedaba el resto de la tarde para eso... siempre podría visitarla un poco más tarde ¿no?.

Sonreí para mis adentros al percatarme de que ella tampoco quería que nos separásemos. ¿Por qué sino demoraría todo lo razonablemente posible tanto la despedida como devolverme el casco?.

- Bueno... –Susurró mirando al suelo.

- Bueno... –Repetí, disfrutando del incipiente sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas.

Entreabrió los labios pero... fuese lo que fuese a decir cambió de opinión haciéndome desear poder leer su mente. Después trató de mirarme furtivamente... pero yo estaba al acecho de sus ojos, por si estos me decían lo que su boca me negó, así que los desvío poniéndose realmente roja y me tendió el casco murmurando apenas un audible "_gracias por todo"._

- Te veo mañana, Ness. –Alcé la voz cuando emprendió la huida.

Y sin dejar de mirarla, más que nada por no parecer un pasmarote, pateé el pedal de arranque.

NESSIE POV

Me habría gustado decirle tantas cosas... Pero no encontraba ni el valor ni las palabras necesarias. Supongo que un simple "lo he pasado bien" habría estado genial... sin embargo, sus ojos fijos en mí no ayudaban mucho a que pensase con claridad. Así que me alejé corriendo, temerosa de que el torbellino de sentimientos y emociones que bullía en mi interior terminase escapándose de mi control y acabase diciéndole alguna tontería... como por ejemplo: Te quiero.

En esos momentos me parecía llevarlo escrito a fuego sobre mi frente. Es más, había notado como iba formándose letra a letra mientras permanecía allí de pie sin querer despedirme y dar por finalizado aquel maravilloso sueño.

Al escuchar el bramido del motor, casi sucumbo al deseo de girarme para contemplar la partida de mi caballero sin brillante armadura a lomos de su corcel de metal. Y digo casi, aunque sospecho que esa afirmación está peligrosamente cerca de ser una burda mentira. Puede que incluso le hubiese despedido agitando la mano..., claro que eso es algo que jamás sabremos. La realidad, una variante de MI realidad para la que no estaba preparada, y menos en estos momentos, se encargó de ello.

Jake tenía razón, por lo visto los rumores se extendían como un reguero de pólvora en aquella reserva, y no faltó el alma caritativa que les fuese a mi gente con el cuento de "mi escapada" en moto.

Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a la figura algo encorvada pero todavía imponente de _mi abuelo. _La dura expresión que mostraba y el brilló acerado de su mirada me dejaron paralizada.

Mi Quileutte no era suficientemente bueno como para captarlo todo a la velocidad con la que habló. Sin embargo no habría necesitado conocer mi lengua materna para apreciar todo el desprecio y el veneno que destilaron sus palabras mientras su mano derecha surcaba el aire hasta impactar en mi rostro con tanta fuerza que me obligó a girarlo.

Cuando conseguí enfocar mis ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas, Jake sujetaba aquella mano impidiendo que volviese a descargarse sobre mí.

Tampoco entendí su airado discurso, siseado entre dientes, mientras mantenía un duelo de miradas asesinas con el viejo.

Y ni falta que me hizo.

El corazón parecía habérseme desplazado hasta la mejilla donde palpitando con furia y la boca me sabía a sangre... y aún así bendije mi buena suerte; pues ahora tenía la completa certeza de que, a pesar de que mi futuro no dejaría de ser duro... que él no podría evitarme el dolor de la perdida de mama... tampoco el del rechazo de mis abuelos... al menos ya no estaría sola para afrontarlo.

**_Para Aroa, Kassi, Milita, Mony, Conni y todo aquel que estaba esperandome._**

**_Ele.  
_**


	11. Desesperados

**CAPÍTULO 10 – DESESPERADOS**

JAKE POV

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa... unos instantes antes estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo y ahora..., de golpe y porrazo, el suelo se abría bajo mis pies en una sima sin fondo que amenazaba con tragárselo todo.

Apenas si era consciente de que todavía sujetaba la muñeca del anciano, puede que incluso lo estuviese haciendo con demasiada fuerza, ya que toda mi atención se había desviado de su persona y de controlarme, centrándose en todas y cada una de las palabras de la madre de Ness... en el holocausto que representaban...

Siempre me había parecido una mujer un tanto frágil e indefensa, quizá esa impresión se había visto acentuada con la noticia de su enfermedad incurable. Ya antes de que mi imprimación me lo confirmase, había prestado oídos a los rumores que aseguraban que había vuelto para morir; _endosándoles_ de paso a su hija a los viejos. Sin embargo, en este preciso momento, se veía completamente al revés, asemejándoseme mucho a una fiera, letal y majestuosa, en plena defensa furiosa de sus cachorros.

Al principio, cuando apareció detrás del anciano, pensé que su ira recaería sobre mí: bien por llevarme a su hija de la puerta del instituto, bien por el atrevimiento de pararle los pies a su padre. Que sé yo. Al fin y al cabo hay gente para todo, y más de uno podría considerarlo una falta de respeto hacía un mayor... No obstante, aunque el blanco de sus gritos y protestas fuese aquel anciano..., aunque su dedo acusador pinchase su pecho y no el mío..., a pesar de que no nos mirase a su hija ni a mí ni un solo instante..., el verdaderamente perjudicado sí que fui yo:

- ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a pegar a mi hija! ¡Ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a ponerle una mano encima, ¿me oyes? En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando creí que estaría bien con vosotros cuando yo... –se le quebró la voz, incapaz de hacer referencia a su propia muerte– Que estúpida fui... ¡Pero no volverás a ponerle nunca más una mano encima! ¡Claro que no, de eso puedes estar bien seguro, porque no volverás a verla nunca más...! ¡Renesmee sube a recoger tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí! –Concluyó con los ojos chispeantes todavía clavados en los de su progenitor.

- ¡No! –Grité soltando al anciano, necesitaba ese brazo para arrastrar a Ness conmigo cuando retrocedí un par de pasos y me hice a un lado, empujándola hasta situarla detrás de mi cuerpo. Acto seguido, sumergido en mi desesperación e incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra solución, traté de confesárselo todo a aquella mujer... pero la maldita orden de silencio impuesta por Sam me atenazaba la garganta como si fuese un puño de hierro, impidiéndome respirar hasta la asfixia, cada vez que lo intentaba.

- Tranquilízate, Jake –Dejé caer el brazo, que todavía mantenía extendido hacía atrás en ademán protector, sin fuerzas, en cuanto sonó a mis espaldas aquella orden encubierta de Sam. No venía solo. Un paso por detrás de él estaba el consejo en pleno.

- Deja que nos encarguemos nosotros, Jake. –La voz calmada de mi padre contrastaba con el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos, posados en la enrojecida mejilla de Ness. Sin duda había sido testigo de, al menos, la mayor parte de la escena. –Anda hijo, llévate a Nessie a dar otra vuelta mientras celebramos por adelantado lareunión extraordinaria del consejo prevista para mañana. Al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que hemos venido.

Antes de ponerme en movimiento, crucé una imperceptible mirada con Sam, que inmediatamente dio su aprobación con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Entonces, y sólo entonces, la tomé de la mano y la conduje dócilmente hasta la moto, tirada de cualquier manera sobre la acera de enfrente. Mientras la levantaba, Billy se aproximó a nosotros y habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Nessie. Esta vez lo hizo tan bajo que dudo que nadie más entendiese sus palabras, caso que la calle no hubiese quedado siniestramente desierta a excepción de la figura de Sam, con su impecable audición lobuna, que esperaba impasible junto a la puerta abierta.

- Le conocí personalmente. A tú padre, digo –Aclaró ante la elevación de sus cejas, un gesto de incomprensión tan universal como el encogimiento de hombros– En realidad le veía a menudo por los alrededores... y charlamos en un par de ocasiones. Me pareció un chico bastante decente y siempre lamenté que el viejo Clearwater fuese tan cabezota.

- Gracias. –murmuró ella, todavía un poco ida.

- Algún día, puede que hoy mismo, se dará cuenta de que esa cabezonería le ha costado perderse los quince primeros años de vida de un ser maravilloso y... cuando eso ocurra, ¿querrás hacerme un gran favor? No se lo tengas demasiado en cuenta, cariño.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna giró con soltura su silla y la impulso decididamente hasta perderse dentro de la casa de Moses Clearwater. Sam le precedió cerrando la puerta tras de si, no sin antes intercambiar conmigo una mirada significativa, una del tipo: "espero que todo salga bien".

Ambos, Nessie y yo, permanecimos unos instantes más con la vista fija en aquella puerta, abrumados por la angustiosa certeza de que detrás de ella se estaba decidiendo nuestro futuro inmediato. Yo al menos sí. Luego me acomodé sobre la moto y esperé pacientemente a que ella también reaccionase. Por nada del mundo le metería prisa ahora que estábamos solos. Pero en cuanto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, pateé el pedal liberando parte de la furia contenida que me estaba achicharrando las venas y el resto se la trasmití al acelerador.

No podía pensar con claridad. Quería creer que el consejo lo arreglaría todo pero... ¿y si no podían? ¿Y si, lejos de convencerla de que se quedase, lo que le contasen la ahuyentaba? ¿No le horrorizaría en extremo el saber que muchas de nuestras creencias y leyendas, no sólo eran hechos más que probados en realidad; sino que además, le gustase o no, su hija ya formaba parte, tan involuntaria como indisolublemente, de una de ellas? ¿Y si decidía marcharse en mitad de la noche, como un ladrón, arrebatándomela para siempre...? No, no podía permitírselo...

... Y reflexionando sobre si debía o no seguir carretera adelante para no volver más..., tal vez buscando inconscientemente un argumento sólido al que aferrarme... algo para justificarla ante mí mismo y así terminar de convencerme de llevar acabo aquella loca idea, fruto de la desesperación más absoluta, de secuestrarla; terminé acordándome de un día que, una vez hecho a la idea de que jamás podría contar con mantener _algo_ en la intimidad, a la larga no tendría nada de especial... pero que hoy, lamentablemente, cobró mucha relevancia.

**...**

**Quil y Embry eran mis mejores amigos desde siempre. No podía recordar un instante en que, de una forma u otra, no estuviesen ahí. Los tres lo habíamos compartido todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, a excepción del periodo de la incorporación a la manada.**

**Debido al obligado secretismo que conlleva esta vida, pero sobre todo al potencial peligro andante en el que te convierte hasta que la dominas, primero perdimos a Embry. Sin previo aviso, de la noche a la mañana, vimos con horror como literalmente desaparecía engullido por lo que entonces nos parecía una especie de secta, de "amantes del culturismo" o algo peor, de la que jamás antes había querido saber nada. Luego yo mismo pasé por el doloroso trancé de tener que abandonar, también abruptamente, a Quil. Recuperar a Embry era un magro consuelo sabiendo la estela de daño, confusión y pánico a ser el siguiente, que dejaba atrás al darle la espalda de esa manera. Afortunadamente ahora volvíamos a estar reunidos y nuestra relación no había cambiado. Puede que tuviésemos que compartirlo **_**todo**_** por obligación con los demás... pero aún nos gustaba reunirnos para hacerlo entre nosotros o simplemente para pasar el rato como en los "viejos tiempos". Tres amigos, tres refrescos semi calientes, una pizza y una conversación distendida bajo la carpa de plásticos que tantos años atrás levantáramos juntos para que pudiese tener mi propio taller. **

**En esas andábamos aquel sábado cuando, desde un punto indeterminado del bosque, la brisa matutina nos trajo la inconfundible llamada que Sam empleaba cuando quería convocarnos para tratar algún tema **_**menor**_**. Entramos en fase y nos apresuramos en ir a su encuentro, más como no era un llamado que alertase de problemas inminentes seguimos manteniendo la conversación como si tal cosa:**

" _**Ella es tan..."**_

"_**Hermosa, especial, maravillosa, única"**_** –Embry fue enumerando, sin la más ligera nota de burla, todos y cada uno de los calificativos que yo mismo habría empleado si no me hubiese interrumpido. **

**Al principio me dejó mudo por la sorpresa, luego entendí y me eche a reír.**

"_**¿Tanto pienso en ella?"**_** –Inquirí un tanto avergonzado.**

"_**O sí tío. Ya no sé distinguir mis propios pensamientos de los tuyos... me tienes la sesera completamente invadida de Nessie... Me siento como si estuviese engañando a mi Aroa. **_**–Terció un "sonriente" Seth al que ninguno habíamos oído aproximarse por el flanco derecho– **_**Por no mencionar que soy menor y que... bueno, esperaba que tú no me pervirtieses como, no va por ti Quil, todos estos degenerados"**_

**El coro mental de bufidos de advertencia no se hizo esperar, incluso alguien pensó seriamente en la suerte que tenía de hallarse lejos de sus fauces. El enflaquecido lobo no se inmutó, tan sólo rodó los ojos antes de continuar con su cháchara. Esforzándose al mismo tiempo por mantenerse a mi altura. **

"_**¿Qué tal si me la presentas en persona antes que... ya sabes... lleguéis más lejos y termines haciéndolo a través de tus descontroladas fantasías? Entonces, por lo visto, no servirá de mucho que te recuerde que procures cortarte en mi presencia por eso de que no esta bien que su primo sepa donde tiene cada peca" **_**–Bromeó de nuevo. **

**«**_**Touche **_**–Pensé sintiéndome un poco culpable y débil de voluntad **_**»**_

**Yo que siempre había considerado una ridiculez estúpida eso de andar con diminutivos pastelosos y el tópico de: **_**"anda cuelga tú... No tú" **_**y resulta que estaba en un tris de acabar así. Eso por no mencionar los miles de juramentos, hechos a mí mismo, que había roto. **

**En mi ingenuidad creía firmemente que podría escapar a la locura colectiva de incomodar constantemente a mis hermano con mi imprimación. Sabía que no lo hacían a posta para irritarme ni nada parecido pero... tampoco pensé que fuese tan imposible de controlar. Y es que, en cuanto la mente quedaba algo libre... y si pretendías evitarlo entonces era aún peor. Siempre terminabas consiguiendo el efecto opuesto.**

**Me ruboricé sopesando el último comentario de Seht. **

**« **_**¡Dios! ¿¡ Qué sería de mi cuando al fin la hiciese mía? ¿Cómo soportaría compartir cada centímetro de esa cremosa piel con...? »**_

" _**¡Jake!, Qué te acabo de pedir colega" **_**–Gritó un Seth enfurruñado sacándome abruptamente de mis ensoñaciones libidinosas mientras los demás se carcajeaban por lo cómico de la situación.**

"_**Ups" **_**–Respondí sinceramente avergonzado. **

**Ni siquiera pude formular un " lo siento". Definitivamente la conciencia colectiva sería un martirio considerablemente mayor, para todos, desde mi imprimación; con independencia de que la mantuviese o no alejada de mi cama. Para mi desgracia no sólo gozaba de una buena memoria, también poseía una excelente imaginación capaz de crear imágenes muy vívidas. Algo realmente útil si se es un Alfa a la hora de planificar y difundir estrategias de caza... **

**...**

- Jake, yo no quiero irme... –comentó cerca de mi oído al inclinarse hacía adelante para bajar de la moto, rescatándome de mis recuerdos y haciéndome ver que mecánicamente me había detenido junto a la senda que conducía al punto desde el que practicábamos los saltos de acantilado.– No quiero irme... –Repitió ya en tierra. Y en su voz, puede que mis sentidos me estuviesen jugando una mala pasada, me pareció detectar un ligero toque del mismo pánico que trasmitía la mía cuando le respondí.

- Y no te irás. No lo permitiré. –Murmuré con rabia para mis adentros mientras la estrechaba con fuerza entre mis brazos, ahogando sus sollozos contra mi sobrecogido pecho.

NESSIE POV

Debía estar en shock..., pues tenía la intensa sensación de haber asistido a toda la escena desde fuera de mi cuerpo... como un observador imparcial, aunque incapaz de comprender ni la mitad de lo ocurrido. De hecho, mi mente, incluso ahora, era incapaz de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido después de la impactante aparición de mamá. Al margen de que nunca la había visto ponerse así..., me había sorprendido y mucho, incluso hasta cierto punto gratamente, teniendo en cuenta su precario estado de salud, que aún le quedasen fuerzas para tamaño despliegue de vitalidad feroz... pero lo que realmente me había dejado fuera de combate fueron sus cuatro últimas palabras: "nos vamos de aquí".

La cabeza me daba vueltas y amenazaba con estallarme de un momento a otro si seguía tratando de analizar y comprender todo lo que sucedido a continuación, así pues decidí que ya lo pensaría más adelante, con más calma..., probablemente a partir de mañana tendría el resto de mi vida para hacerlo al mismo tiempo que, sumida en la nostalgia, quien me lo habría dicho hace unas cuantas semanas, recordaba mi corta estancia en Forks.

El pecho me dolió insoportablemente al concederle veracidad a esa posibilidad..., y supe a ciencia cierta lo que eso quería decir: la mitad de mi alma se quedaría atrás, adherida al hombre a cuya cintura me aferraba en estos momentos. Mi amor, mi mundo, mi razón para seguir respirando...

- Jake, yo no quiero irme... –conseguí articular a duras penas mientras bajaba del vehículo.– No quiero irme... –Repetí, mirando sin ver en realidad, presa como estaba de la desesperación y el pánico, la soltura con que dejaba asentada la máquina sobre la pata de cabra antes de echar pie a tierra.

No pudiendo soportarlo más..., me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me eché a llorar.

Jake me rodeó con sus brazos y me atrajo hasta su pecho, dejando que me desahogase sin interrupciones. Y así lo hice hasta que ya no pude soltar una lágrima más. Lloré por lo ocurrido..., por el dolor lacerante de la mejilla..., pero sobre todo por el desgarro que estaba partiendo mi corazón en dos, a causa de la certeza casi absoluta de que, en cuanto regresásemos, no volvería a verle nunca más. Ni siquiera me importaba ya si terminaba o no en un centro de acogida de mala muerte hasta que cumpliese los dieciocho...

- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás –murmuró dulcemente sobre mis resoplidos finales; y luego, de pronto, su cuerpo se tensó y su voz se volvió fría y dura al dejar escapar una maldición entre dientes.– ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? –Gritó en dirección a los árboles del otro lado de la carretera.

Un chico, más o menos de mi edad, desgarbado y vestido solamente con unos vaqueros rotos, algo que comenzaba a dejar de resultarme chocante, salió perezosamente de allí. Parecía un poco mortificado por haber sido pillado espiándonos, aunque sostuvo en todo momento la mirada de mi acompañante.

- Sam me envió..., ya sabes. Temía que te diese la paranoia y decidieses fugarte a México con ella.

Jake bufó como toda respuesta, y yo... Yo me quedé a cuadros.

- Jared y los otros también andan apostados por ahí. –Señaló carretera adelante.– Incluso Collin y Brady... Sabes que Sam no les permite saltarse clases tan a menudo como a mí..., así que están encantados con la "_misión"_. –Añadió dibujando comillas en el aire y rodando los ojos, volviendo a ganarse un sonoro bufido por parte de Jake.– Hola. Soy tu primo Seth. Bueno..., en realidad primo de tu madre, pero qué más da. –Se presentó, mientras acortaba distancias con grandes zancadas, tendiéndome una mano y dedicándome una cordial sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Jake y yo seguíamos estrechamente abrazados.

_**Dedicado a Giovanna, Mony, Milita y Connie... por preguntar siempre alentadoramente por esta historia.**_


	12. Dolor y miedo

**CAPÍTULO – 11 DOLOR Y MIEDO**

NESSIE POV

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me sentía desorientada. Había demasiada luz y... calor. Incluso parecía que el ambiente era _anormalmente_ seco; casi podía percibir el aroma de las partículas del polvo desértico viajando en el aire. Cosa de mi imaginación, sin duda, que jugaba cruelmente con los recuerdos y sensaciones de mi vida anterior.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Una cama de verdad de la que, a poco que prestase atención a _esos _detalles, tampoco reconocería el suave tacto ni la fresca fragancia que desprendían sus sábanas... Y giré el rostro hacía la ventana abierta, antes de darme cuenta también de que _no _ tendría que tener una... Sólo entonces, obligada a entrecerrar los ojos y apartar la mirada ante el ímpetu con que el sol entraba a raudales, y contemplando los dibujos que formaba sobre la colcha, lo reviví todo.

La tensión a nuestros regreso..., las estañas miradas que nos lanzaban mis abuelos, –más próximas al asombro y la admiración que a la aversión–... Las prisas de mamá preparando nuestros equipajes..., su negativa a responder a cualquiera de mis preguntas, contándome solamente lo que, según su propia definición, necesitaba saber por el momento...

... Al parecer, los ancianos le habían arrancado la promesa de que volveríamos antes de que Sam se brindase a llevarnos, rallando el amanecer, hasta Port Angeles. Mamá les había pedido un poco de tiempo para asimilar todos los _acuerdos _a los que habían llegado en nuestra ausencia, y tras unas cuantas apresuradas llamadas: a los aeropuertos y a tía Alice; a media mañana del día siguiente, y _gracias _a las malditas cancelaciones de última hora, tomaríamos un avión de regreso a Phoenix.

Ni que decir tiene que me pasé toda esa noche en vela. Simplemente me tendí vestida sobre mi jergón, con la mirada fija en el pequeño rectángulo de cielo que me mostraba la claraboya, deseando que por algún tipo de ciencia infusa el amanecer no llegase jamás...; y preguntándome una y mil veces si Jake podría estar haciendo lo mismo. Sí aquel comentario de Seth sobre mi secuestro, por mucho que después quedase catalogado como _broma_, no habría ido totalmente en serio... Soñando despierta con que las respuestas correctas fueran: sí.

La luna, suspendida justo sobre mi cama, parecía darme constantemente la razón, apareciendo y desapareciendo de entre las deshilachadas nubes, como si se tratase del guiño cómplice de un gran ojo celestial. Uno que lo viese y lo supiese todo.

Cuando finalmente llegó la fatídica hora de la partida, creía que Jake vendría a despedirme. Sin embargo, su rostro no estaba entre los pocos que se congregaron en el frío amanecer para vernos partir. Quien si estaba, y en primera línea además, era el simpático Seth; que no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a la densa floresta, tan cargadas de tensión y nervios como las que se le dedica al reloj cuando se tiene una prisa enorme y el condenado autobús que necesitamos no llega...

¿Esperaría ver aparecer a Jake? ¿Del bosque? No tenía mucho sentido, y no obstante, una vez que esa absurda idea cruzó por mi mente, yo misma me sorprendí esperando verlo aparecer de un momento a otro de entre los árboles centenarios mientras subía al coche. Y es que, ambos me habían hablado vagamente la tarde anterior de la "patrulla de vigilantes" a la que pertenecían, y a pesar de ir por ahí medio desnudos en vez de uniformados, yo había supuesto que serían algo así como la policía de la reserva, liderada por Sam Uley, el hombre joven y de aspecto intimidante que en esos momentos estaba reunido con mi familia y el consejo de ancianos... El mismo que ahora esperaba tras el volante... Bueno, en realidad, si me detenía a considerarlo, todos los integrantes que había visto de aquella patrulla intimidaban lo suyo con todos esos músculos al aire a poco que pusieran mala cara... Quizá esa fuese la idea..., aunque, en el caso de Jake no podía imaginármelo así... Sencillamente me resultaba imposible borrar la brillante sonrisa de su rostro..., cuanto menos fruncirle el ceño en plan amenazador.

Sonreí embobada, recreándome en la viva imagen que llenaba mi mente, hasta que la posibilidad de no volver a verlo en la realidad se impuso, seguida de las agudas punzadas de un millar de agujas de hielo atravesándome el corazón.

Buscando refugió en otro recuerdo, –uno que no escociese como aplicar limón sobre las heridas abiertas– rememoré al gran lobo. Curiosamente él si apareció para, en cierta forma, despedirme.

Apenas la carretera se adentró zigzageante entre el denso bosque, creí atisbar _algo_ que corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles, sorteándolos con precisión, en paralelo al coche. Automáticamente pegué el rostro al cristal de la ventanilla y... pronto estuve segura de que no era fruto de mi imaginación. A los pocos metros atravesó un hueco un poco más grande, y entonces pude distinguir con facilidad un familiar pelaje rojizo. Corrió y corrió con nosotros un par de kilómetros y luego, de buenas a primeras, desapareció causándome una gran congoja.

Me pregunté el porqué. No podía encontrarle una explicación razonable, aunque enseguida olvidé mi búsqueda de la respuesta. Un lastimero aullido, lanzado apenas unos metros por delante de nosotros, me distrajo. Así fue como volvía a localizarlo: apostado en una zona despejada y un tanto elevada, situada a un lado del camino que subía hasta Forks.

Como si fuese un intrépido y solitario centinela, sin temor a ser descubierto, se erguía majestuoso y espléndido, con la lustrosa pelambrera al viento y el rostro lobuno vuelto hacía nosotros. Y si no fuese una quimera, juraría que sus ojos oscuros buscaron los míos mientras lo sobrepasábamos.

No dejé de mirar por la luna trasera hasta que la siguiente curva lo ocultó definitivamente de mi vista, instante en que volvió a emitir otro aullido, más lastimero que el anterior si cabe. Tanto que, clavándoseme en lo más profundo del alma, hizo brotar lágrimas en mis ojos.

Recuerdo haber preguntado con un hilo de voz si lo habían visto. –Aquel aullido había causado verdaderos estragos en mi garganta–. Haber comentado la infinita pena que me había transmitido...

...Mamá no dijo nada. Aquel hombre rudo, Sam, tampoco. Sin embargo, intercepte la mirada preocupada que ella le lanzó, y también la sonrisa mitad enigmática mitad satisfecha con la que él le respondió. Y no me gustó.

Secretos y más secretos. Tenía la sensación de que, desde el bofetón, _todos _conspiraban contra mí. Todos menos Jake y ese lobo.

¡Au! Recuerdo inadecuado. Volver a pensar en Jake fue como hurgar en las heridas. Casi casi como cuando, al principio, lo hacía en papá.

Mi mano, como siempre que le evocaba, viajó hacía mi amuleto... pero ¡Ay!. Las heridas comenzaron a sangrar conforme mis dedos, impotentes, se cerraron sobre el vacío.

Jake juró y perjuro que lo encontraría, aunque eso, al margen de ser altamente improbable, por no decir totalmente imposible..., fue antes de que él también saliese de mi vida...

**...**

Comenzaba a anochecer, y aunque ninguno tenía prisa por abandonar el refugio al abrigo del viento donde estábamos acomodados en el acantilado, sabíamos de sobra que el tiempo del _paseo _que nos había _recomendado_ el padre de Jake, se había agotado hacía mucho.

**Abrazada de nuevo a Jake, me dejé llevar por la preocupación que me producían dejar atrás a esas horas a Seth y la buena caminata que tendría que pegarse, pues no había mencionado nada sobre tener una moto escondida entre los árboles... **

**Claro que, mayor fue la que afrontó papá aquella vez que el coche del abuelo Carlisle le dejó tirado a medio camino entre Forks y La Push, una noche que bajaba para ver a mamá, como siempre a escondidas. Tuvo que chuparse a pie sus buenos nueve o diez kilómetros para no dejarla plantada.**

**«**_** Mmm. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Sería Billy Black aquel buen samaritano que le ahorró los veintitrés del regreso?**__** »**_

**Inconscientemente me había separado un poco para poder rozar con la yema de los dedos el guardapelo en forma de corazón que siempre llevaba al cuello. Aquella joya y la diminuta foto que contenía, eran lo único que me quedaba de mi padre, aparte de mis numerosos recuerdos, desde que nos trasladamos desde Phoenix. **

**Temerariamente solté por completo su cintura para buscarla afanosamente entre mis ropas cuando no la encontré. Al mismo tiempo, un prudente y alarmado Jake aminoró la marcha presto a detener la moto.**

**Mi alarido de angustia coincidió con su pregunta.**

**- ¿Qué sucede, Ness?**

**No le contesté. En vez de eso salté de la moto ya parada, y entre lágrimas constaté mis peores temores.**

**Sacudí la blusa sin éxito e inspeccioné mi escote. Mi última esperanza se hizo añicos a mis pies. Tampoco estaba trabado en el sujetador. ¡Lo había perdido!.**

**...**

Y aquí estaba yo, en la habitación que tía Alice proclamaba como mía cada vez que tenía la ocasión, al borde de las lágrimas por culpa de las dos cosas que había perdido en Forks: Mi colgante y mi corazón.

Siempre me pareció exagerado mantener reservado una cuarto para alguien que rara vez se quedaba a dormir..., y mucho más irlo modificando conforme esa persona va creciendo; aunque conociendo a tía Alice, eso no era nada. Cada vez que objetaba algo al respecto me respondía lo mismo entre risas y guiños: " Aprovecha hasta que llegué nuestro primogénito. Te aseguro que a partir de entonces te tocará quejarte del sofá".

- Toc toc. ¿Se puede? –Preguntó tío Jasper entreabriendo la puerta apenas unos milímetros.

- Adelante. –Contesté. Agradecida de tener algo o a alguien que me distrajese de mi dolor.

- Buenos días, dormilona. –Saludó asomando la cabeza.

La sonrisa que mostraba su semblante se fue extinguiendo conforme cruzaba la habitación, pues vino a sentarse al borde de mi cama.

- ¿Le quieres mucho, verdad? –Espetó sin más, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No debería sorprenderme..., pero lo estaba. De sobra sabía que el tío Jasper era muy intuitivo; más que eso, en incontables ocasiones había sido testigo de su gran habilidad para detectar las emociones y el estado de ánimo de cuantos le rodeaban. Sin embargo..., ¿cómo era posible que identificase mi estado con el mal de amores?

-¡Oh! Quizá prefieras hablar de _ese _tema con Alice. Lo siento. –Se disculpó, visiblemente incomodado por mi silencio, haciendo ademán de levantarse para dejarme a solas.

- No. Espera. Quédate tío Jazz. –Supliqué.

Desde muy pequeñita y hasta que el estúpido pudor propio de la pubertad me empujase a buscar uno dentro de mi propio sexo, él había sido mi confidente ideal.

- Tanto que duele. –Gimotee, dejándome llevar por el amargo llanto mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos, abiertos de par en par para recibirme, enterrando el rostro en su ancho pecho.

- El amor verdadero es dolor y miedo, cariño. Quien te diga lo contrario miente. –Murmuró contra mi pelo– El dolor de la ausencia cuando no estas con el ser amado..., y el miedo constante a perderlo cuando estas con él.

¿¡Dónde esta mi sobrina favorita? –Resonó el inconfundible vozarrón de tío Emmett desde el piso de abajo.

JAKE POV

No dormía, apenas si comía tampoco..., en realidad no era más que un fantasma demasiado corpóreo que se había pasado dos días enteros lamentándose en silencio por los rincones mientras besaba un guardapelo en forma de corazón que, a fuerza de tanto acariciarlo y olisquearlo apenas conservaba ya un ligero vestigio del inconfundible aroma de su dueña.

Billy, Sam...,_ todos_ andaban preocupados por mí cordura. Todos menos yo. A mí me preocupaba más _ella_.

Había lamentado no llegar a tiempo para devolvérselo..., me había maldecido por ir a buscarlo en vez de pasar aquella última noche con ella, agazapado en su tejado, y total... ¿para qué?. Ahora en cambio bendecía la posesión de aquella prueba tangible de su existencia.

- Si la imprimación funciona para todo el mundo más o menos igual... Bueno..., yo diría sin temor a equivocarme que te estará extrañando tanto como tú a ella.

La había oído llegar, hacía medio minuto, pero había preferido ignorar su muda presencia detrás de mí.

- Saber que esta sufriendo no me ayuda, Emily. –Me quejé sin dignarme a mirarla–. En realidad lo empeora bastante.

- Lo sé. Te aseguro que lo sé. –Replicó viniendo a sentarse a mi lado–. Pero recuerda que, en estos momentos, por muy cruel que te parezca, su dolor es tu mejor aliado.

Alcé el rostro, pagándole su infructuoso intento de reconfortarme con el borrador de una sonrisa. No es que no lo apreciase de veras, es que simplemente había olvidado como se sonreía.

- Jake, se lo que me digo. Lo sé por experiencia propia. Es igual si, como en mi caso, la separación es voluntaria por no aceptar la situación; o como en el suyo, obligada por los demás sin todavía saber que es lo que a puesto su mundo patas arriba... Sencillamente se sentirá perdida, vacía y sin ganas de vivir, igual que a tú. Porque en el fondo de eso trata la imprimación –mientas hablaba, pasó distraídamente los dedos por entre mis cabellos, peinándolos con la misma ternura con que lo haría una madre–. Te muestra claramente a la persona que guarda en su interior una parte importante de tí mismo. Una que, aunque nunca antes fuiste consciente de que te faltase, aunque no es vital y por lo tanto, caso de no encontraros nunca, podrías haber vivido perfectamente cien años sin necesitarla..., ahora te resulta totalmente imposible seguir adelante sin ella.

Suspiré. Nunca me había planteado que para _ellas _fuese exactamente lo mismo que para nosotros; aunque bien pensado eso tenía mucho sentido. Quería decir que, si Nessie era el centro de mi universo, yo lo era del suyo.

- Créeme Jake. Ninguna madre, por asustada o enfadada que este, dejaría a su hija languidecer de ese modo. Además, esa mujer huyó por amor. Ella mejor que nadie sabrá reconocer los síntomas del más puro, entregado e irrompible.

Asentí, no muy convencido, y ella lo percibió.

- Fíjate en Leah. –Contraataco.– Era mi prima y yo su directa rival, y sin embargo... –su voz se volvió espesa y quebradiza a causa de la pena, así que completé la frase por ella.

- Se hizo a un lado.

_**N/A: Dedicado a Aroa y Mony. Vuestro apoyo es el viento que sopla mis velas.**_


	13. Milagros 1ª Parte

**CAPÍTULO 12 – MILAGROS (1ª PARTE)**

NESSIE POV

En los días siguientes –por más que trataba de no regodearme en la autocompasión, y por más que mi familia se esforzase por evitarlo– la depresión me fue envolviendo hasta atraparme firmemente entre sus huesudas garras, hundiéndome lenta e inexorablemente en su guarida: un oscuro pozo sin fondo.

Apenas conseguía dormir un par de horas, razón por la que unas profundas ojeras comenzaron a tatuarse en mi rostro. Lo cual acentuaba aún más mi blancura natural y mi _actual _aspecto demacrado, rallando en lo enfermizo; pues mi estómago también dejó de admitir los pocos alimentos sólidos que ingería a regañadientes, y la progresiva perdida de peso era cada vez más patente...

Por supuesto que _esto_ se debía en gran medida a mi nostalgia por Jake; pero también a que, sin su radiante optimismo, volvía a torturarme a todas horas la perdida de mi madre. Y es que, Jacob Black era el potente sol que mantenía alejadas las sombras de la desesperación, difuminándolas con sus luminosos rayos... El estoico faro que guiaba hasta un puerto seguro a mi frágil embarcación a través de la espesa niebla del pesimismo.

Sin embargo, un par de noches después, mis desvelos fueron fruto de los nervios por _aquel _nuevo comienzo.

Mamá me dio la noticia de nuestro regreso justo cuando creía que ya no podría soportar ni un minuto más de vida lejos de _su_ persona... Cuando hasta respirar se había vuelto ya una agonía, y necesitaba obligarme a ello... Pero insistió en que antes tenía que recuperarme un poco.

Eso no fue problema. El hambre y el sueño volvieron acompañados de las ganas de vivir, y ahora nadie reconocería los estragos del sufrimiento; al menos nadie que no me conociese de antes.

Apenas podía creer lo deprisa que lo habían solucionado todo en mi ausencia, de modo que mañana mismo comenzaría mis clases en el instituto de Forks... Y aunque no terminaban de convencerme los motivos esgrimidos por los que _debíamos_ alojamos aquella primera noche en casa de Charlie Swan en vez de bajar a la reserva..., a pesar de que me moría de ganas de seguir camino adelante –tanto que hasta el último segundo no renuncié a la esperanza de ver aparecer la misma destartalada furgoneta que nos recogió la vez anterior o la de Sam, en lugar del coche patrulla–, no puse ninguna pega.

Finalmente el sueño debió vencerme, recitando para mí misma por enésima vez: «_Un día más. Aguanta sólo un día más, Ness_. »; puesto que, después de lo que me pareció un simple parpadeo, me tope con que la oscuridad reinante había cedido su puesto a las luces de un nuevo día.

Antes de vestirme y lanzarme escaleras abajo, comprobé que la ventana no mostraba precisamente una característica mañana de Forks –cuyos cielos encapotados parecían de plomo derretido–, sino que el sol combatía con fiereza contra las escasas nubes y sus raudos jirones, prometiendo evaporar a lo largo de la mañana los rastros del sereno aguacero nocturno que arrulló –sin conseguir por ello adormecerme– las primeras horas de mi vigilia.

Si tuviese que definir mi primer día de instituto con una sola palabra, esa palabra sería: _"Surrealista". _Lo fue tanto, que al terminar las clases me sentía encasillada en el típico cliché de las series para adolescentes. Solamente me faltaba quedar para una fiesta de pijamas.

Para empezar, un par de chicos, Eric y Mike, se acercaron con el propósito de presentarse bajo el pretexto de ayudarme a encontrar el edificio de mi próxima clase. Incluso el tal Mike se ofreció como guía permanente. Algo que rechacé diplomáticamente, después de agradecérselo con una sonrisa poco comprometedora.

Más tarde, Jessica Stanley se pegó a mí como una lapa; insistiendo en que la llamase Jess y en lo buenas amigas que seríamos. Lo dudaba. No teníamos nada en común. En realidad éramos como la noche y el día. Aquella chica era la clásica chismosa que espera su oportunidad para clavarte un puñal por la espalda, mientras despelleja a diestro y siniestro a cuantos la rodean, sin perder su hipócrita sonrisita amistosa...

Además, no había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de las evidentes motivaciones que tenían sus atenciones para conmigo: Mi popularidad, espero que efímera, inherente al cargo de la "nueva" –un mal trago ineludible en cualquier parte– y Mike Newton. Se le iban los ojos tras de él... Mejor dicho, babeaba por él. Así pues, Jessica era de las que ponía en práctica el lema: "Ten a tus amigos cerca de ti, pero más aún a tus enemigos" O en este caso y visto a través de sus ojos, a tu rival. Si ella supiese...

Angela Weber, la chica con la que compartí la clase anterior al almuerzo, y que me acompañó hasta el comedor, era harina de otro costal. Ella era un alma pura y transparente, y desee fervientemente caerle bien durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Su novio, Ben, era la replica perfecta en versión masculina; como pude comprobar durante la hora del almuerzo. Ambos me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, y pronto la mesa se vio invadida por el resto de _mi improvisado sequito_... Aunque en honor a la verdad, y a juzgar por las numerosas bromas que presencie y los temas de conversación que se desarrollaron, al margen de los estrictamente relacionados con mi persona, he de admitir que parecía ser algo bastante habitual.

Al termino de la jornada académica, y en vista de que no había ni rastro de quien quiera que fuese el encargado de recogerme y llevarme a casa de mis abuelos, me dispuse a esperarle en una de las mesas para picnics, diseminadas a lo largo del borde del aparcamiento. Allí me encontraron Ben, Angela, Mike y Jessica. Y allí me presentaron a dos integrantes más de la panda: Una chica bastante estirada llamada Lauren, y un jovial muchacho llamado Taylor.

Apenas presté atención a la animada conversación que mantenían a mi alrededor –algo sobre una acampada–, hasta que mencionaron mi nombre.

- Hey, Nessie. Sé que estaréis ocupadas con la mudanza y todo eso... Pero se me ocurre... ¿Qué tal si te vienes este fin de semana de excursión con nosotros? –Ofreció Mike.

- Sí. Será divertido. –Convino Angela.

- ¿A dónde? –Pregunté por simple cortesía. Desde luego no pensaba ir.

- Estupendo. –Murmuró cáusticamente Lauren mientras le lanzaba una miradita desaprobatoria a Mike, para luego cruzar otra bastante significativa con Jessica.

Taylor las ignoró. En realidad todos lo hicieron.

- Iremos a La Push. Es una reserva de indios nativos. –Aclaró innecesariamente. Aunque, por descontado, él no tenía forma de saberlo– Hay una bonita playa cerca del poblado.

- Tranquila, pequeña. –Terció Mike, interrumpiendo las explicaciones de su amigo con una estúpida broma.– No te arrancaran la cabellera. Yo te protegeré.

Mi sangre Quileutte ardió ofendida. Mi lado racional me pidió calma. Debía encajar para asegurar mi permanencia cerca de Jake..., esa era la clave de todo... Sin embargo, no pude contenerme y exploté.

- Lo sé Mike. Mi madre no va haciendo colección ni nada de eso. –Le espeté. Luego, ante sus ojos dilatados al máximo, y paseando la mirada sobre el resto de los presentes, proseguí– Yo tengo sangre Quileutte. He vivido un tiempo, y volveré a hacerlo, en esa reserva y... si _eso_ es un problema para vosotros lo entenderé. Estoy más que acostumbrada: De hecho os ahorraré el trabajo de echarme de la mesa.

Ni siquiera pude hacer el intento de levantarme. Jessica se colgó de mi brazo y me zarandeo exigiendo saber como era _aquello_ y si eran verdad los rumores que circulaban sobre que los chicos iban medio en cueros por ahí.

Sus ojos, brillantes de pura expectación, o quizá debería decir: repletos de morbosa curiosidad, me advirtieron del exhaustivo interrogatorio que se me venía encima. Sin embargo, yo los pasé por alto dejando también de prestar atención a su voz chillona; e incluso las sosegadas disculpas del chico cayeron en saco roto, ya que a sus espaldas y por encima de su hombro, me llamaron unos atentos, oscuros, ardientes, acogedores y sobre todo familiares ojos. Bajo ellos, relucía una amplía sonrisa satisfecha. La más hermosa que había visto jamás.

¿Cuánto llevaría allí observándome? ¿Cómo es que no había oído llegar la moto?

Necesitaría formularle la primera pregunta. En cuanto a la segunda... era obvio. Jake se apoyaba indolentemente sobre el capo de un coche. Un Volkswagen rojo.

- ¡Jake! –Grité. Y haciendo caso omiso del impulso homicida que despertó en mí el siguiente comentario de Jess –algo sobre "_ese puede arrancarme lo que quiera_"–, me la sacudí de encima para lanzarme directamente a sus brazos.

Jacob se apartó del coche –interceptándome a medio camino–, y alzándome en volandas giró una vuelta completa sobre sí mismo antes de depositarme en el suelo. Con los brazos extendidos, y mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas, retrocedió un paso para contemplarme de arriba abajo.

- ¿Has estado enferma, pequeña? –Inquirió tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos para que no pudiese hurtar el rostro de su severo escrutinio–. Pareces más ligera.

- Hasta mañana –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Angela y su novio Ben, mientras alcanzaban a Jessica justo cuando llegaba a nuestro lado, enganchándola por los codos como si fuesen unas locomotoras con un vagón, y arrastrándola consigo para asegurarse de que no se detendría.

- Te veré mañana, Nessie. –Exclamó Mike, con cierto deje molesto en la voz, siguiéndoles de cerca.

- Veo que has hecho_ amigos._ –Murmuró el hombre de mi vida; y por un momento creí ver en su mirada algo que no debería haber visto. Algo totalmente inesperado y fuera de lugar. Temor quizá..., ¿o puede que fuese rivalidad?

JAKE POV

No me sorprendió encontrarla _tan_ acompañada. Tampoco su airada reacción ni su contundente replica –de sobra sabía cuan orgullosa se sentía de su mestizaje–. Lo que me dejó de una pieza fue constatar que, incluso enfadada, Nessie seguía siendo la personificación de la hermosura; y no sólo a mis ojos.

Los celos y la ira recorrieron mi cuerpo con la fuerza de un tsunami, contaminando mi alegría y dejándome un regusto amargo.

No había que ser lector de mentes para saber lo que cruzaba por las de aquellos _"mocosos"_... –yo mismo había pensado algo similar en alguna que otra ocasión–. Las miraditas que le dedicaban lo decían todo. Bueno..., salvo las se uno. Aquel chico sólo tenía ojos para la chica menuda y con gafas sentada a su lado. Ese era el único que me caía bien.

Suspiré y sonreí –orgulloso a mi pesar de la escena que contemplaba–. Para bien o para mal, no me había equivocado en mis predicciones: La aceptarían tal y como era.

- ¡Jake!

Su grito me apartó de tan _"sesudas"_ reflexiones, ensanchando al máximo mi sonrisa. Y su carrera puso en movimiento a mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que mi pecho se inflamó de gozo al comprobar que la ansiedad de verse era mutua; que había dejado a _todos_ plantados en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mí, y que corría a mis brazos gritando mi nombre..., como tanto deseé desde el primer día que la vi.

Mi primera impresión se vio confirmada en cuanto la alcé en el aire. Estaba un poco más delgada. Trató de ocultar el rostro cuando se lo indiqué, pero no se lo permití. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin contemplarlo más que en mis recuerdos y sueños. Deseaba volver a grabarlo en mis retinas casi tanto como temía encontrar en él más huellas de nuestra separación.

Sé que sus acompañantes, simples sombras para mí, pasaban a nuestro lado recitando despedidas... Podía sentir multitud de ojos sobre nosotros... Nada ni nadie podría importarme menos...

... hasta que los celos volvieron de la mano de cuatro palabras. Pero esta vez me golpearon como una bola de demolición.

- Te veré mañana, Nessie. –Exclamó el chico de los Newton, los dueños de la tienda de deportes, con tono posesivo.

- Veo que has hecho_ "amigos"._ –Murmuré, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola con dulzura hacía mi costado, mientras hacía frente a la mirada desafiante del niñato en cuestión.

« _Calma, Jake. Sabías que esto pasaría _–me recordé– _Solamente es un moscardón con demasiadas pretensiones. No puede arrebatártela, ¿o sí?_ »

Nessie me estaba mirando a mi y no a él. Mi brazo y mi cadera eran los que estaban en contacto con su cuerpo, no los suyos... Tales sensaciones me infundieron ánimos y alejaron mis repentinos temores; aunque no por eso bajaría la guardia.

- ¿Lista para tu fiesta de bienvenida? –Pregunté guiándola hasta el coche– Papá y los chicos nos están esperando..., pero antes pasaremos por tu casa. Creo que te esperan muchas sorpresas allá.

- ¿Los chicos...?

Silencie todas sus preguntas colocando mi dedo sobre sus lindos labios. Me habría encantado hacerlo con los míos.

« _Tu cara no habría tenido precio, maldito fisgón. _–Pensé viéndole remolonear unos cuantos pasos más adelante, comiéndosela todavía con los ojos. »

Desde luego _ese_ no era el motivo por el que deseaba besarla, pero no puedo negar que le habría aclarado suficientemente la situación al muchacho.

Lamentablemente no era una opción viable. Todavía no.

- Mis amigos. Te dije que _algún _día te los presentaría. –Aclaré, volviendo a centrar toda mi atención en mi amor y en abrir la puerta para ella.– Y basta de preguntas. Ya me he ido demasiado de la lengua.

No conseguí relajar la tensión de mis músculos hasta que salimos a carretera abierta. Bueno... eso era más bien un decir, pues los de mi estómago siguieron jugándome _bromitas_ cada vez que notaba sus disimuladas miradas –me alegra decir que altamente frecuentes–. Las detectaba todas; incluso las que solamente duraban la millonésima parte de un segundo.

- Se me olvidaba. Tengo algo para ti. –Anuncié iniciando las maniobras necesarias para hacernos a un lado y detener con total seguridad el vehículo en la cuneta.

En realidad no se me había olvidado. Simplemente quería saborear el momento de intimidad que esperaba compartir con ella sin que nada lo enturbiase –no sólo ahora sino cada vez que lo evocase–, y para eso era imprescindible que se diesen dos circunstancias: La obvia, estar a solas, y otra que cobró fuerza a cada segundo que permanecimos en aquel aparcamiento; diluir mi enfado por las pretensiones del hijo de los Newton.

Hurgué en mi bolsillo con dedos torpes mientras le pedía que cerrase los ojos. Lo cual hizo diligentemente.

Sostuve en alto el diminuto corazón ante ellos y le pedí que los abriese. Cuando lo hizo se le agrandaron tanto que parecieron dos profundos lagos de chocolate derretido.

- Oh, Jake. –Masculló cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

Después acercó una –visiblemente temblorosa– con el índice extendido. Lo hizo tan despacio que me dio la impresión de que esperaba atravesarlo como si de un espejismo se tratase.

- Lo encontraste. –Susurró en cuanto su dedo acarició la pequeña joya haciéndola oscilar al final de la cadena; confirmando mi idea.

- Te lo prometí, ¿no es cierto?. –Respondí sintiéndome una especie de héroe.

Había tenido que rastrear hasta las mismísimas afueras de Port Angeles en mi forma humana, puesto que un enorme lobo deambulando por la carretera habría llamado demasiado la atención –claro que, salvo el lugar donde lo hallé, me guardé todos esos datos para mí–. Y aunque en su día maldije no haberle pedido a alguno de los chicos que lo hiciese por mí... en este instante, viéndome reflejado en sus ojos, supe que fue la decisión acertada. Tenía que ser yo.

Correspondí a su radiante sonrisa con otra similar. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, –Dios, que rápida era– me encontré con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su rostro enterrado contra mi hombro; que sofocó su gritito de alegría.

_**Dedicado a Monica, Aroa y Gio**_


	14. Milagros 2ª Parte

**_¡Sorpresa! Mony y Aroa sé que os dije que no lo lograría... pero porfíe y aquí está. Uff me costo encajar la_ _intervención de Sue_ _pero lo logré_**. **_Quisé usar mi propia definición de la imprimación y que saliese de su boca XDD_**.**_ Además batí mi record... este es el capítulo más largo con diferencia que he escrito de esta historia hasta el momento (8 páginas de Word)_**

**CAPÍTULO 13 – MILAGROS (2ª PARTE)**

NESSIE POV

No me lo podía creer. A duras penas pude contener el impulso de frotarme los ojos. En vez de eso intercambie una mirada –la mía incrédula, la suya exultante– con mi madre, situada a mi lado, antes de volver a pasearlos por mi nueva habitación.

Había una cama de verdad: con un colchón de apariencia muy cómoda y una encantadora colcha de esas confeccionadas a base de coser entre si cuadritos de similar tejido con diferentes estampados, un ropero de madera con dos puertas y una luna central, una mesilla de noche a juego con el ropero, una silla y un pequeño escritorio con un buen flexo encima... Pero lo que más me gustaba era la ventana: con sus cortinas de encaje tan fino que dejaban pasar toda la luz del exterior, por escasa que fuese, amen de una hermosa vista del bosque; que de tan próximo parecía el patio trasero de la casa.

- ¿Te gusta?

- La colcha la hice en mi juventud. Fue mi practica antes de añadir mi cuadrado a la familiar. Algún día te enseñaré para que puedas añadir el tuyo, como hizo tu madre, siguiendo la ancestral tradición que inició mi bisabuela... Si quieres, claro.

Sus voces a mis espaldas, más dulces de lo que las había oído jamás –y no es que las hubiese oído mucho– dirigiéndose directamente a mí... Las beatificas sonrisas de sus rostros al recibirme... El cambio de ubicación en aquella casa... El olor a nuevo que desprendían los muebles... La aparente aceptación en el instituto de Forks... La fiesta anunciada por Jake... Haber recobrado mi guardapelo; que parecía palpitar como un diminuto corazón de verdad sobre mi pecho mientras sus dedos rozaban la parte posterior de mi cuello, haciendo estremecerse cada fibra de mi ser, en mitad de la pelea que entablaban con el cierre de la cadenita...

¿Se habría estrellado el avión y esta era mi particular versión del cielo?

No. Si fuese así, Jake ya me habría besado.

Por un segundo volví a experimentar la increíble sensación que produjo su dedo sobre mis labios. Nunca creí posible amar tanto a alguien como le amaba a él. Jamás imaginé que un gesto tan simple y carente de importancia pudiese detener y hacer volar al mismo tiempo a un corazón.

Y una vez más me sentí morir por no ser capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Sacudí la cabeza como si con eso pudiese lograr que mi pesar se esfumase como el humo, y sin volverme pregunté:

- ¿Por qué?

Esa simple pregunta encerraba en realidad muchas otras bastante más elaboradas, y no todas dirigidas a ellos precisamente:

¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? ¿Acaso les importaba lo que yo pensase o sintiese? ¿Quería eso decir que ahora me querían?... Y si era así, ¿cómo se había producido tal milagro? ¿Por qué Jake no me besó? ¿Realmente me habría gustado que lo hiciese? ¿Habría sabido corresponderle... o le decepcionaría? ¿Por qué no podía amarme? ¿Por qué lo hacía yo?... todas las cuestiones que atormentaban sin cesar a mi alma quedaron comprimidas y reflejadas en ese _¿Por qué?_

Me sorprendió obtener algunas respuestas. Supongo que en realidad no las esperaba.

- Nessie, ¿podrías perdonar a un viejo tonto? –Su mano grande y callosa descansó pesadamente en mi hombro– Me han hecho comprender que por culpa del orgullo y los estúpidos prejuicios me he perdido demasiadas cosas que jamás recuperaré... que seguía haciéndolo. Y lo que es peor... obligaba ha mi esposa a seguir mis pasos y sufrir las consecuencias en silencio...

No fue premeditado, solamente seguí un impulso y apoye la mejilla sobre esa mano; la misma mano que la golpease hace unos días.

- Lo siento, pequeña. De veras que lo siento mucho. –Susurró moviendo los dedos en un gesto de caricia. Sin duda había recordado lo mismo que yo.

No rehuí el contacto, pero tampoco dije nada. Quizá eso fuese lo que produjo su quedo sollozo... quizá ya estaba a punto de salir de todos modos... En cualquier caso ese sonido, tan discordante con su apariencia habitual de roca viviente, habría derretido el más denso hielo de cualquier corazón; y teniendo en cuenta que el mío ya estaba abierto...

Cerré los ojos para retener mi propio llanto y, girándome bruscamente, me hundí entre sus brazos.

... Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa. No esta en mi carácter. Supongo que se podría decir que es una de mis carencias... para algunos un defecto para otros una virtud.

- No llores abuelo –Balbuceé al tiempo que otros brazos nos rodeaban a ambos.

- Oh, Ness. Como deseaba poder llamarte nieta. –Llorisqueó mi abuela contra mi pelo.

- ¿Crees qué es demasiado tarde para ejercer de abuelo sobre protector y tener unas palabritas con Jacob Black acerca de sus intenciones para contigo? –Inquirió el anciano ganándose un coro de risas por el tono de niño pequeño que utilizó– Anda ve. Te esta esperando fuera, ¿recuerdas?

Mamá, con lágrimas en los ojos y una brillante sonrisa en los labios, contemplaba la escena manteniéndose un poco al margen.

- Sí. Creo que deberías salir antes de que le de algo, cielo. Desde aquí puedo oírle patear el suelo de impaciencia. –Bromeó.

- Pensaba dártelo dentro de unos días, por tu dieciséis cumpleaños... –Dijo mi abuela, envolviéndome en un precioso chal que saco del armario– pero pronto refrescara, y como además no habrá muchas ocasiones especiales para que lo estrenes...– Añadió plantándome un sonoro beso en la frente.

- Ya, ya Selma –Carraspeo mi abuelo conduciéndola suavemente fuera de la habitación.

Estaba nerviosa cuando emprendimos la marcha a través de los árboles colina arriba; sin embargo descubrí que eso no era nada en comparación con la ansiedad que me produjo divisar la reunión alrededor de la gran fogata. Esperaba a Billy, sí. También a Sam, Seth y un par de chicos con sus respectivas novias... nada más. Nadie me había preparado para tanta gente y menos aún para el consejo en pleno.

Suspiré un tanto angustiada y me arrope mejor con el cálido chal, dándome cuenta de que mi abuela lo intentó a su manera. Y por primera vez me pregunté el simbolismo que encerrarían las figuras que componían sus intrincados dibujos, y qué tan especial sería _aquella_ ocasión en realidad; Eso suscitó nuevas dudas.

- Jacob..., –tiré de su mano reteniéndolo– ¿ estas seguro de que yo...?

- No te me pongas blandengue ahora. –Me interrumpió.– Todo esto es por tí –añadió indicando el círculo de personas con el dorso de la mano– _todos _están ahí reunidos por tí... y por mí –Sus tres últimas palabras, apenas audibles, despejaron mis dudas mientras creía reconocer a Leah en mitad del grupo.

Sí, sin duda era él y no yo quien les motivaba. Por mucho que todo pareciese haber cambiado respecto a mí, no me cabía en la cabeza que fuese hasta ese punto y sin embargo...

- Mira, tú sólo procura no quedarte mirando a la prometida de Sam. –Me previno– Esto... a él no le agrada. –Asentí, había oído lo de su terrible encuentro con un oso.– Por lo demás ya veras como todo marcha como la seda.

- Ah. Ya era hora. ¡Aquí están! ¡Aquí están! –Gritó alguien con lo que parecía genuino entusiasmo; y me deje arrastrar de nuevo hacía delante.

Una parte de mí deseando hacerlo y acabar cuanto antes; la otra –aquella que se sentía como un cordero camino del matadero– desasirse y huir lejos.

- Estos son Paul y mi hermana, Rachel. –Presentó apresuradamente mientas nos sentábamos. Seguía sin soltarme la mano, tal vez temeroso de lo que leía en mis ojos.

El parecido entre hermanos era evidente. Ambos tenían la misma sonrisa: Franca y fascinadora.

- Ya conoces a Seth.

El aludido me saludó desde el otro lado de la hoguera alzando una mano y agitándola una sola vez. Entre sus brazos y acomodada contra su hombro estaba una chica de mirada vivaz y melena corta y lacia, en esos momentos teñida de un tono rojizo que resultaba tremendamente favorecedor en ella.

- Ella es su novia, Aroa. –Prosiguió Jake.

Más tarde, cuando la conocí mejor, descubrí que era una chica muy inteligente, libre de prejuicios preconcebidos y con un gran afán por adquirir conocimientos; ahora simplemente me pareció agradable y educada.

JAKE POV

No estaba muy seguro de cómo llevar a cabo mi decisión, pero sí de que ni quería ni podía retrasarlo más. –máxime después del "duelo" de miradas que mantuve esta tarde con Newton– ¿Y que mejor ayuda podría buscar que una reunión del consejo? Primero dejaría que escuchase las historias... que su veracidad calase en su mente haciéndome parte del trabajo y después... Después ya veríamos.

Tal vez tuviese que perseguirla colina abajo... Siendo realistas no creo que se ponga a saltar de entusiasmo pidiéndome una demostración de cómo entramos en fase... Nop. No podía esperar que resultase tan sencillo. Sobre todo oliendo su miedo cuando todavía no hemos introducido el factor sobrenatural en la ecuación.

Pese a las caras sonrientes y los saludos amables era imposible no notar como se tensaba con cada presentación.

Comencé por los más cercanos, mi hermana y Paul; decantándome a continuación por alguien conocido, Seth y por ende su novia, Aroa. Luego... bueno..., luego lo siguieron haciendo ellos mismos: Jared y Kin, Embry y Sara, Quil, Sam y Emily. Emily incluso se levantó para besarla en la mejilla... Leah en cambio simplemente inclinó la cabeza. –No me sorprendió verla de nuevo en la manada; la curiosidad es un poderoso acicate– Brady y Lacey, Collin y la pequeña Jodi...

... Y por último, Billy se encargó de las presentaciones más oficiales: El viejo Quil y Sue.

Fue un alivio comprobar que se relajaba conforme transcurría la velada. Tanto como para bromear con las chicas sobre cual de nosotros explotaría primero. Al fin podía vernos como un grupo de amigos.

- En serio, Jake. ¿Dónde metéis toda esa comida? –Cuchicheó al verme zamparme como si nada el decimoquinto perrito caliente, y hundir de nuevo la mano en la bolsa casi vacía de patatas fritas que supuestamente compartía con ella. Una extra grande tamaño familiar. Y digo supuestamente porque dudo seriamente de que hubiese comido más de diez antes de rehusar sistemáticamente todos mis ofrecimientos.

- La quemamos enseguida –repliqué soltando una verdad como un templo a sabiendas de que sonaría a broma–. Cosa del metabolismo, supongo.

- Ya –Suspiró disimulando el sarcasmo–, ¿y de cuantos kilómetros diarios?

Algo cambió en el ambiente. Hubo una especie de cambio de presión en el aire y todas las conversaciones de alrededor cesaron. El fuego chisporroteo y lanzó cientos de pavesas mientras un tronco cedía provocando un pequeño derrumbe. El momento había llegado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Me incorporé con un ágil salto, abandonando mi cómoda posición recostado contra sus piernas, para acomodarme a su lado y susurrarle al oído:

- Ness, técnicamente esto es una reunión del consejo. Sabemos que conoces las leyendas de la tribu pero... _creemos_ que ha llegado la hora de que las comprendas de verdad.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, Billy se aclaró la garganta y comenzó el relato con voz grave y solemne.

A aquellas alturas ya había presenciado muchas veces aquella especie de ceremonial de iniciación de la sociedad más secreta de La Push: El mío propio..., el de cada nuevo miembro de la manada..., los de sus respectivas imprimaciones...

Siempre se repetía palabra por palabra con una precisión absoluta, como si el orador de turno retrocediese en el tiempo a la primera vez que recitó su parte y nos transportase con él... –Primero papá contaba la historia de los espíritus guerreros dando paso a continuación al viejo Quil, quien a su vez narraba el sacrificio de la tercera esposa y cómo y por qué se perpetuaron las transformaciones hasta nuestros días–. Y sin embargo en esta ocasión me parecía escucharlo y vivirlo _todo _por primera vez.

Puede que estar tan al pendiente de las reacciones de _mi niña_ produjese tal grado de empatía. En cualquier caso me tensé y siseé cada vez que ella lo hizo, con la misma sincronía que lo haría su "yo" del espejo.

Solamente nos desvinculamos durante el estremecimiento que sacudió nuestros cuerpos cuando la historia de la tercera esposa alcanzó su punto culminante; aquel donde Billy mostraba la bolsita que contenía las cenizas del "primer frío". El suyo provenía del intenso escalofrío de enfrentarse a una prueba de la existencia de tan tremendos monstruos; el mío del calor abrasador que siempre desprende el espíritu lobo al despertar presto para enfrentarlos en combate.

- ...Durante un tiempo la magia cesó, pues ya no era necesario recurrir a los espíritus lobo. Pero de nuevo los fríos campan a sus anchas por estas tierras con demasiada frecuencia, y una nueva generación de la hermandad de protectores se vio forzada a resurgir formando una numerosa manada; la mayor de la historia –recitó el abuelo de Quil llegando al consabido final, con sus penetrantes ojos negros, medio ocultos en la intrincada red de arrugas que le surcaban el rostro, clavados en mi Ness; que permaneció muda y estática.– Y así los hijos de la tribu otra vez cargan con la responsabilidad y comparten el sacrificio que sus padres soportaron antes que ellos. –Concluyó sin desviar la mirada de la blanca estatua de sal en la que parecía haberse convertido mi acompañante.

- Nunca la he experimentado por mí misma, aunque a lo largo de estos últimos años las he observado e incluso _"padecido"_ muy de cerca –intervino Sue, sorprendiéndonos a todos con un emotivo e inesperado añadido sobre la imprimación–. Doy por sentado que cada imprimada lo vivirá de un modo diferente –y al decirlo barrió con la mirada a todas las chicas presentes incluida Nessie– pero sin duda no es una atadura, como dicen algunas por ahí –y miró con amargura a su hija– Ni una maldición, a pesar de los pesares –y esta vez sonrió con gran afecto a Sam y Emily–. Para mí es la certeza absoluta de estar con la otra mitad de tu alma... como si dentro de cada ser pusiesen la mitad de _algo _y ese algo se activase al verse, al reconocerse mutuamente...

Hubo un murmullo general de voces femeninas aprobando en términos generales aquella descripción. Mis oídos sólo registraron una. La única que se mantuvo al margen.

- Entonces..., todo era cierto... –musitó para sí misma la luz de mi vida, con la mirada perdida en la danza de las llamas.– Estoy rodeada de los descendientes vivos de la magia y la leyenda...

- Nessie, no somos monstruos. Yo... yo quiero seguir siendo para ti el mismo chico de siempre aunque sepas todo esto– murmuré con suavidad mientras me incorporaba a cámara superlenta, temeroso de espantarla.– Ness... –supliqué con la voz y la mirada, tendiéndole una mano.– Ven a dar una paseo conmigo. Por favor. No me tengas miedo. Por favor...

Parpadeó como si despertase súbitamente de un sueño, y luego sonrió con timidez al enfocarme.

- ¿Miedo? –Preguntó extrañada.– Sí. Supongo que debería –sus ojos viajaron a mi mano–. Eso sería lo sensato, ¿no? –razonó tomándola sin reservas y usándola de apoyo para alzarse del suelo–. Me temo que no lo soy– suspiró encogiéndose de hombros y manteniendo reconfortantemente unida su mano a la mía.

Durante un buen rato no hablamos, aunque no fue necesariamente un silencio incomodo. Simplemente deambulamos un par de metros antes de que ella se sentase en un árbol caído, invitándome a acompañarla. Desde aquella posición no veíamos ni éramos vistos, tan sólo nos llegaban los apagados murmullos cacofónicos de las animadas conversaciones que tenían lugar alrededor de los rescoldos. –Bueno..., serían apagados para alguien que no gozase de mi capacidad auditiva sobrenatural..., pero como no les prestaba atención...

Había muchas cosas que decir... no obstante juzgué más prudente callar y esperar a que ella terminase de tomarle el pulso a la situación. Al fin y al cabo se lo estaba tomando increíblemente bien. Dejaría que ella marcase el ritmo a partir de ahora.

- Jake

- ¿Sí?

- Todas esas chicas... –dudó. Y yo incliné la cabeza y alcé una ceja. Un gesto mudo para animarla a hablar sin llegar a presionarla para que lo hiciese. Presentía cual sería su pregunta y siendo justos ansiaba que formulase la que por lógica la seguiría.– ¿son sus imprimaciones?

- Ajá. Faltaba Claire. Ella es demasiado... –Ups. Me di cuenta a tiempo. Dejaríamos esa _bomba_ para otra ocasión. Ya teníamos de sobra encima– La _"chica"_ de Quil no ha podido asistir;pero sip, todos los chicos están imprimados –contesté con suavidad, refrenando mi impulso de centrar la conversación en mi caso. Quería que fuese ella y no yo quien lo hiciese.

- Tú... –contuve el aliento mientras se mordía el labio presa de la inseguridad.– Tú, ¿también? –Inquirió al fin.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones produciendo un prolongado suspiró. No sé como sonó eso a sus oídos, a los míos fue el sonido de la inminente liberación... y sumergiéndome en su cálida mirada comencé el recorrido que tanto temía y ansiaba. Por mucho que dijese Emily, no había garantías de éxito. Nadie puede prever si el miedo y la aversión pueden ganarle la partida a la imprimación... Tal vez esta fuera la gota que colmase su medida de tolerancia hacía lo que yo soy por siempre jamás...

- Sí. Fui el último, si excluimos a Leah, la primera mujer lobo, así que todos incluido yo mismo pensábamos que sería la excepción... hasta que al fin llegó _ELLA._

La sonrisa que había ido apoderándose de mis facciones conforme iba ganado confianza se esfumó.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? Estas muy pálida Ness. –Me obligué a preguntar y actuar como si mi corazón no estuviese a punto de saltar en mil pedazos.

- Sí. No es nada. Supongo que estoy cansada; eso es todo. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Trató de acompañar la última frase con una sonrisa pero fracasó. De todos modos habría resultado un gesto inútil, puesto que seguía lívida y sus ojos delataban el sufrimiento que padecía... –Más tarde me confesaría que estaba recordando y dando por ciertas las palabras que tiempo atrás le dedico Leah:_ "Olvídalo. Ninguno de esos "Adonis" se fijaría en ti"_– Y entonces –estúpido de mí– lo comprendí. Comprendí cuan torpe había sido y el sin sentido de mis miedos.

- _ELLA _eres tú, Ness. –Muy consciente de que nadie la había besado antes, me había ido inclinando muy despacito; colocando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas arreboladas de forma que si se sentía abrumada pudiese zafarse con facilidad.

No lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando me detuve a menos de un milímetro de sus labios... En cambio cerró los ojos concediéndome el explicito consentimiento que necesitaba, y al fin la besé.

Comencé con mesura. Apenas un roce de los labios... luego, poco a poco, me fui apropiando de los suyos hasta terminar devorándolos como si ansiase robarle la vida por medio de la fusión de nuestras bocas. La mía insaciable, la suya una alumna aplicada que imitaba casi a la perfección a su maestra. Me costó un mundo, y aunque no estoy muy seguro del todo, creo que más o menos logré mantener mi propósito inicial: retener a mi lengua en su propia cavidad hasta la lección numero dos.

- Jake, –Jadeó visiblemente mareada– el gran lobo rojizo del día que nos conocimos..., el que persiguió el coche el día que me fui..., ¿eras tú?

- Sip. –Confesé pelin avergonzado, y no obstante dichoso de que hubiese hecho la conexión, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus bucles.

- Serías el sueño dorado de cualquier peletero. –Bromeó rozando mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

A ambos nos sorprendió mi alegre carcajada.

- Me conformaría con ocupar los tuyos de vez en cuando –susurré sugerente contra la nívea piel de su cuello; después de abandonar la palma de aquella mano, donde deposite un tierno beso.

- Te basta si te digo que opino exactamente igual que Sue Clearwater... –musitó con un ronroneante hilillo de voz, convirtiéndome en el hombre más feliz del universo.– Se podría decir que me ha robado las palabras de la boca. –Gimió.

- Sí. Me basta. –La caricia de mis labios subió hasta su oído– Por ahora. –Puntualicé. Y me dispuse a impartir la siguiente lección.


	15. Compromiso

**CAPÍTULO 14 – COMPROMISO**

**_Más de año y medio después..._  
**

NESSIE POV

- ¡Oh no! ¡oh no! –Estalló Jessica frotándose las manos anticipando el deleite de poseer todos los detalles de un chisme tan jugoso.

- No es lo que piensas Jess. No estoy embarazada. –Aseguré con calma. Estaba preparada para afrontar esa conclusión.

- ¡¿Ah no! Entonces dime, ¿qué otra razón hay para que alguien en su sano juicio se case a los diecisiete años. –Contraatacó. Su voz sonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño ante lo que sin duda sería todo un escándalo, mezclado a partes iguales con su propio espanto hacía un compromiso tan "definitivo" y la larga serie de responsabilidades que acarrearía.

- Casi dieciocho –rebatí manteniendo aún la tranquilidad.– Actualmente tengo diecisiete y medio, y no nos casaremos hasta dentro de tres meses.

Exactamente dos días después de la graduación.

- ¡Oh! Usted perdone. ¿Cómo si nueve meses marcasen una gran diferencia. Si al menos con ello llegases realmente a los dieciocho... No, ni así. Claro que... Bueno..., eso le libraría de la cárcel. Supongo que _esa_ es la idea..., después de todo no habrá rastro de ilegalidad una vez que estéis casados, ¿no?.

Me había preparado a conciencia, cierto... pero... se ve que Jessica Stanley y su irritante capacidad de inventiva eran capaces de superar cualquier expectativa –resoplé liberando parte de la frustración y el enfado que sentía acumulándose en mi interior–. Jess era tan absurda a veces. Y tan obstinadamente obtusa cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja que, si ahora mismo le dijese que me lo había pensado mejor y aplazaría la boda otros seis meses más, y siempre y cuando nadie le abriese los ojos cuadrando las fechas por ella, seguramente seguiría sosteniendo que planeaba casarme para evitarle problemas con la justicia a Jake por embarazar a una menor durante al menos el resto del día antes de darse cuenta del sin sentido; puesto que ¿no debería hacerlo antes de los nueve meses de rigor?

Normalmente era fácil ignorarla cuando divagaba toda suerte de disparates, –sospecho que, a excepción de Lauren, hoy ausente, todos solían hacerlo alguna que otra vez– pero _esto _era un tema demasiado delicado como para dejarla ir muy lejos. Dios sabe la bola descontrolada que podía formar y, lo que es peor, el daño que podría llegar a causar cuando la hiciese _"rodar"_ fuera de aquella mesa; donde todas las miradas decían: _"Tú, ni caso"._

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? –Intervino Mike con aire consternado, antes de que yo diese con las palabras adecuadas para defendernos eficazmente de tan dañinas especulaciones y de paso pararle bien parados los pies a _"Doña lengua viperina"_.

Porque después de una diatriba como aquella, estaba claro que una sucinta explicación de mis dos grandes motivaciones no iba a ser suficiente.

- Lo de la boda, quiero decir. –Aclaró lanzando una corta mirada cargada de desprecio en dirección a Jess.

Seguía sin encontrar las palabras, así que aproveché la salida que él me brindaba.

- Sip. Me temo que tía Alice me arrastrará de tienda en tienda en cuanto finalicen las clases para elegir el traje de novia y renovar por completo mi vestuario –me ruboricé conforme hablaba, pues conociéndola eso incluiría visitar algunas tiendas de lencería provocativa para la noche de bodas y la posterior luna de miel–. Y eso sin contar los restaurantes, empresas de catering y demás comercios relacionados con la parafernalia propia de los preparativos de una boda. –Suspiré resignada. Al igual que mamá, yo nunca había compartido su pasión por los centros comerciales. Es más, para mí la expresión "ir de tiendas" era sinónimo de martirio, no de diversión.

- ¡Maldito Jacob Black! –Masculló– ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión? –sugirió poniéndome ojitos y disparando la antigua voz de alarma en mi cabeza.

Al principio de conocernos y durante mucho, mucho tiempo después, Mike Newton, inasequible al desaliento y dando muestras evidentes de su incapacidad para asumir la solidez de nuestro noviazgo y conformarse con el papel de amigo –a pesar de ser testigo diario de lo bien que nos iba a Jake y a mí juntos–, o puede que precisamente alentado por el enorme reto que suponía separarnos... –nunca lo supe a ciencia cierta–, había estado tirándome los tejos sistemáticamente a la menor oportunidad. –Eso sí, siempre de forma encubierta cara a los demás bajo el aspecto de inocentes bromas.– Y ahora me salía con esto.

Trague disimuladamente en seco sin poder evitar cuestionarme si lo diría en serio o no. Hacía más de un año que debería saber que no tenía nada que hacer y aún así..., ¿todavía albergaba alguna funesta esperanza?

Taylor acudió en mi rescate y convirtió una situación _algo_ incomoda en una altamente jocosa.

- Ni lo sueñes Newton. Aunque Jacob Black no existiese... –y dejando la frase inconclusa se puso de pie para señalarse de pies a cabeza poniendo una pose sexy. Y guiñándome descaradamente un ojo remató su ilustración con un sonoro beso al aire.– A que sí, nena. Anda, díselo.

- Que pena me dais los dos. –Terció Eric, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo en un remedo de una pose posesiva.– Todo el mundo sabe que la segunda opción de Nessie soy yo. –Adoptó un aire teatral de fatalidad y agregó mirándome a los ojos.– Lo siento pequeña, pero creo que ya es hora de que gritemos al mundo entero nuestro amor imposible y la pasión frustrada que nos une.

Puse los ojos en blanco, igual que Jessica, mientras los tres comenzaban a fingir una pelea de boxeo a tres bandas lanzando y encajando amagos de puñetazos.

- Críos –sentenció ella antes de volver a la carga.– No, en serio. Si no estas embarazada... entonces ¿a que viene tanta prisa?

- ¡Jess! No empieces de nuevo con eso –le recriminó Angela con suavidad.

Ben no dijo nada, pero me di cuenta de que dejó de prestarles atención a los chicos para fulminarla con la mirada.

Y yo... Yo me mordí el labio antes de responderle con lo único que tenía, la verdad. No esperaba que lo comprendiesen, y desde luego no les culparía si me tachaban de loca. Pocos podrían estar tan seguros como Jake y yo de que nuestros respectivos sentimientos no sólo no cambiarían drásticamente sino que ni tan siquiera menguarían un ápice con el discurrir de los años. Esa era la gloriosa virtud mágica de la imprimación.

- Jake y yo nos queremos lo suficiente y –ahora venía la parte más difícil de pronunciar en voz alta– como el estado de mamá se esta agravando... –Inspiré hondo.– Ambos deseamos que ella este presente en nuestra boda, eso es todo –concluí a toda prisa. Expulsando las palabras junto con el aire de mis pulmones.

Angela y Ben se estiraron por encima de la mesa para apretar mis manos en señal de apoyo y relativa comprensión. Algo que les agradecí en el alma.

En cambio, la tercera persona ante la que acababa de desnudar mi alma se limitó a murmurar escéptica mientras analizaba mi vientre plano:

- ¿Sabes qué? Deberías adelantar la fecha si es que pretendes hacerlo pasar por sietemesino.

No suspiré molesta. Tampoco gruñí enfadada... No. Que va. El sentimiento que me dominó era mucho más fuerte que eso. Estaba simple y llanamente furiosa.

- ¡No estoy embarazada! ¡Por amor de... Ni siquiera me ha tocado aún, Jess! –Rugí con vehemencia.

Apenas escupí las palabras me arrepentí de haberlas pronunciado. Y no sólo porque no fuese asunto suyo.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente en el comedor. Fue como si el aire se volviese más pesado... Y tanto el forcejeo juguetón de los chicos como las conversaciones de las mesas de alrededor cesaron.

«_Oh, ok. Demasiado tarde y demasiado alto _–me dije a mí misma._ »_

Hundí la barbilla en el pecho y clavé la vista en el suelo para no morir de vergüenza al toparme con alguno de todos aquellos pares de ojos, que notaba taladrándome desde todas direcciones. Iba a ser bastante duro aguantar el tipo hasta que todos –bueno, casi todos– volviesen a _sus asuntos_ o sonase el aviso para la siguiente clase, pero yo solita me lo había buscado y desde luego salir corriendo solamente empeoraría las cosas.

« _Relájate y disfruta, nena. Los próximos nueve meses van a ser muy, pero que muy largos. _–Rezongué para mis adentros.– _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no pudiste mantener la boquita cerrada hasta un par de semanas antes? __»_

La respuesta a esa pregunta hace algo más de un cuarto de hora, cuando mi compromiso todavía se me antojaba salido de un cuento de hadas y no de una pesadilla, habría sido algo así como que necesitaba gritarlo al mundo y compartir mi dicha y mis ilusiones... o cualquier otra cursilada parecida... En cambio ahora se resumía en seis palabras: "Porque eres idiota, Ness. Por eso".

A pesar de todo, al recurrir al infantil mecanismo de pensar en un momento feliz para evadirme de la incomodidad de este, lo primero que vi fue a Jake colocándome con "manos de trapo" la sencilla pulserita de cuero trenzado, el equivalente Quileutte a un anillo de pedida, diciéndo con voz dulce y contenida: _Kwop Kilawtley _*

Cierto, no todo iba a ser de color de rosa y quizá fuésemos demasiado jóvenes y todo eso pero... no me arrepentía de haber aceptado convertirme en la señora de Black.

«_Renesmee Cullen Black_ –Corregí en mi mente. Pretendía conservar mi apellido, por supuesto._ »_

JAKE POV

Hoy hacía un día bastante caluroso. Casi, casi veraniego diría yo... aunque claramente mil veces mejor.

Entrelace las manos y me estiré perezosamente como un gato.

Y era mejor a causa del gran inconveniente de la época estival: Nunca podíamos disfrutar de un día de playa así sin tener de paso que soportar a los dichosos turistas. En cambio hoy la teníamos para nosotros tres solitos. Claro que, por el contrario, también gozábamos entonces de una ventaja: A nadie parecía importarle que fuésemos por ahí con sólo unos raídos pantalones...

Sip. Se estaba de maravilla allí tumbado sobre la cálida arena... sin nada que hacer...

Una rápida ojeada a la posición del sol me indicó que ese ya no era mi caso. Realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo.

- Ups... Se me hace tarde. –Alegué poniéndome en pie de un salto.

- ¿Hora de ir a por _tu _prometida? –Inquirió alegremente Quil.

"_Tu prometida"._.. Las palabras volvieron a sonar en mi mente con toda su contundencia.

« _Prometida _–Volvía a repetir para mí mismo, como si necesitase hacerlo para estar seguro de que era verdad._ »_

- ¿Sabes...? Aún me resulta _raro _pensar en ella en esa forma_. _–Dije poniendo una inequívoca sonrisa satisfecha en mis labios al concluir.

La expresión de Quil cambió. Su repentina seriedad ofrecía un enorme contraste con mi aire risueño.

- Jake... esto... –paseó la mirada inquieta de mí al horizonte; y del horizonte a mí de nuevo– ¿Estas seguro de querer seguir adelante con _eso_?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estas seguro de querer esperarla? –Pregunté a mi vez señalando con la barbilla a la niñita de tres años que jugaba un poco más allá con unas de esas construcciones de bloques de madera pintados de vivos colores.

- Ok. Tocado y hundido. Perdona Jake.

- No pasa nada, colega. Es normal. A veces yo tampoco entiendo lo que te pasa por la chaveta. –Contesté encogiéndome de hombros y mirando de nuevo a la niña.– Pero lo intuyo –murmuré dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa cuando alzó la carita y se me quedó mirando.– Va a ser toda una belleza. Prepárate, te van a llover los competidores.

Quil no dijo nada y a mí realmente se me estaba haciendo tarde, así que me giré y eché a andar.

- Jake, tráete a Nessie después ¿vale?

- Sí, sí –gorjeo Claire batiendo palmas.– Tito _Yei tae_ tita _Ne _–y lanzó un cubito azul en mi dirección con todas sus fuerzas.

- Claro –respondí a ambos, desandando mis pasos para recoger la pieza y entregársela a mi amigo.

La niña gateó a mi encuentro y se abrazó a mi pierna.

- Claire quiere. Claire quiere –cacareo tirandome del pantalón.

Me incliné y le ofrecí la madera en la palma abierta.

- No, no – rechazó con genio– Tita _Ne. _Claire quiere _Ne_ y Quil.

Este se acuclilló y trató de razonar con ella.

- Hey, linda. Cuanto antes dejemos marchar a tío Jake antes estará aquí la tía Nessie.

La pequeña pareció pensárselo durante un momento y luego le tendió los bracitos.

Oportunidad que aproveché para hacer mutis por el foro, dejando caer el bloque allí mismo.

No me extrañaba nada que la aclamasen. Nessie parecía desplegar una magia especial con los niños, y Claire en concreto nunca estaba tan tranquilita como con ella. Era una autentica delicia verla jugando al cucú, o soplándole la barriguita hasta que la carita de la niña se ponía de un rojo encendido de tanto reírse..., pero esa magia se acentuaba aún más a la hora de la siesta. Con Quil siempre resultaba una guerra viva. En cambio, si la encargada de dormirla era mi amor, la chiquilla se acurrucaba entre sus brazos mansamente y en un periquete estaba roque.

- De lo único que no estoy seguro es de la segunda ceremonia. –Grité sobre mi hombro sin detenerme.

Los familiares de Nessie, ya fuesen consanguíneos o de corazón, pertenecían a dos mundos distintos con costumbres y culturas totalmente diferentes... Ella en sí misma –su personalidad, su esencia espiritual...– provenía de una mezcla de ambas con todo lo que eso implicaba. Por lo tanto, y tras hablarlo bastante, decidimos celebrar dos ceremonias: El intimo y sencillo rito tradicional de la tribu y "_el de los rostros pálidos_"; un bodorrio por todo lo alto organizado por una _tía_ suya y al que invitaríamos a _todo_ el mundo.

*Quédate conmigo (junto a mí) para siempre.

**_N/A: Ok últimamente estoy escribiendo a base de fuerza de voluntad y de robar tiempo de donde puedo... pero se vé que "el de ahí arriba" quiere volver a ponermelo dificil, es como si no le gustase que publique seguido, y ahora estropeo mi ordenador habitual... intentaré seguir como pueda pero... si me tardo recuerden que toda la culpa no es mía... ahora me será mucho más dificil conectarme._**

_**Mi family con la que siempre hablo... ay! La extrañaré tanto :S**_

_**y las historias que sigo y tengo pendientes... Uff que Faena!  
**_


	16. Conversaciones delicadas y otras peniten

**CAPÍTULO 15 – CONVERSACIONES "DELICADAS" Y OTRAS PENITENCIAS **

JAKE POV

Nessie consideraba que la noticia de nuestro compromiso era demasiado importante para darla a través de una fría llamada telefónica, y que lo más correcto sería que fuésemos los dos a Phoenix a comunicarla en persona.

Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo en todo y menos dispuesto a separarnos aunque solamente fuese por un fin de semana... Eso sin contar con que además era una muy buena ocasión para matar dos pájaros de un tiro y presentarme por fin al resto de su parentela; es decir Emmett McCarty y su pareja. Tampoco se podía decir que conociese mucho a Alice y Jasper Whitlock, pero al menos ellos habían estado un par de semanas en La Push el verano pasado..., aunque eso era más bien un decir, pues el huracán Alice estuvo más tiempo _arrasando _las tiendas de Port Angeles que en la reserva.

Así fue como, una semana después de desafiar con nuestra "precoz" promesa de amor a cuantos nos rodeaban, –simbolizada en la modesta pulsera artesanal que lucía en su muñeca derecha– y puesto que su madre no se encontraba con _ánimos _de viajar, volvíamos a tener que enfrentarnos en solitario a una situación similar.

De igual modo que existe el amor a primera vista, ahora sé que –al margen del instintivo hacía los vampiros– también es posible experimentar el _odio_. Bueno, tal vez odio sea una palabra demasiado _fuerte_ para calificar lo que Rosalie Hale y yo sentimos el uno por el otro desde el instante en que nos vimos... Quizá la expresión más adecuada sea "desagrado"..., ¿antipatía, tal vez?... Mejor dejémoslo en pura e incondicional aversión.

Ella reunía todos y cada uno de los aspectos que yo más _detestaba_ en una mujer: Coqueta, presumida hasta el extremo de estar constantemente pendiente de su pelo y/o su apariencia en general... Orgullosa... Uñas larguísimas, eternamente pintadas de rojo pasión a juego con los labios... En pocas palabras: Era hermosa, lo sabía, y presuponía que todo el mundo debía caer de rodillas a sus pies deseoso de recibir sus atenciones. Lo que se dice una Barbie de carne y hueso, aunque con "algo" más de cerebro.

¿Mi "delito" a sus ojos?... precisamente _ese_; no dejarme deslumbrar ni babear por los rincones.

En cuanto a su padrino, Emmett... Nessie me lo había descrito como un niño grande. Me bastaron quince minutos a solas con él para comprobar que tenía toda la razón. Yo esperaba que en cuanto ella se fuese me preguntase cosas como: Mi sueldo como vigilante de la reserva. –Si él supiese en lo que consistía realmente ese curro.– Si esa ocupación sería fácil de compaginar con el taller mecánico que Sam, Quil, Embry y yo planeábamos abrir para aumentar nuestros ingresos... –Todavía recuerdo la que se montó cuando el consejo nos puso un sueldo sólo a los que ya estábamos en edad de trabajar.– Qué tal nos iba el papeleo y demás gestiones... Si ya teníamos el local... En fin, cualquiera de las cosas que se suelen preguntar en estos casos... Pero no.

- Buena la has hecho, chaval. –Comentó dándome una palmada en el hombro.– ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?

Le miré sin comprender del todo. ¿Era una pregunta retórica, o esperaba una respuesta?

- Rose y yo llevamos viviendo dos años juntos, sin necesidad de formulismos ni ceremonias cursis... Y ahora os presentáis aquí, con semejante bomba cuando apenas si lleváis... ¿cuánto? ¿Un año de novios formales? –Bufó.– ¿Qué crees que va a pasar? ¿eh? A ver, dime.

Esta conversación estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios, pues seguía sin comprender a dónde quería ir a parar y si realmente esperaba una respuesta concreta. Encima sonreía de oreja a oreja, algo que distaba de concordar con el elevado tono de su voz , contribuyendo en gran medida a desconcertarme todavía más...

¿Quería eso decir que su enojo era simulado? Y aunque así fuese..., ¿eso era buena o mala señal? No lo conocía, y por lo tanto no podía juzgarlo.

- Las mujeres, Jake, y mi Rosalie en particular, son caprichosas por naturaleza. ¿Has oído alguna vez la expresión: "Culo veo, culo quiero"? –Inquirió rodeándome los hombros con un brazo, y continuando con su monologo sin darme la oportunidad de contestar– Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esta misma noche comenzará a presionarme con el asunto de nuestra boda. –Concluyó suspirando y revolviéndome el pelo.

Un gesto de la camaradería que yo aún distaba mucho de compartir, y que le duró bien poco. Inesperadamente su brazo se tenso alrededor de mis hombros y su expresión se volvió sombría y amenazadora.

- Hazle daño, de palabra, obra u omisión, me da igual... Una sola lágrima y te prometo que no volverán a apretarte los calzoncillos nunca más, ¿entendido? –Espetó con dureza imitando el corte de unas tijeras frente a mis ojos. –¡Bien! Se acabó la parte desagradable. Nada personal, chico. Solamente cumplo con mi obligación de padrino en ausencia de Edward. –Su tono volvía a ser alegre y despreocupado. Y su abrazo ligero.– No dirás que no sé cuidar de tu pequeña, ¿eh amigo? –Inquirió mirando al cielo. Descubriéndome su vena sensible, y de paso dejándome claro que su personalidad y su estado de ánimo tenían más altibajos que una montaña rusa, exactamente igual que un niño pequeño.

Por desgracia para mí, no fue esa la única ocasión en la que me encontré pensando:

"_Ojalá Ness lo este pasando mejor". _

Obligado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a solas con Jasper y Emmett mientras sus respectivas parejas literalmente secuestraban a la mía para "hacer cosas de chicas", lo único positivo de aquel fin de semana fue el _pequeño incidente_ que protagonizamos en el vuelo de regreso.

NESSIE POV

Mi decisión de viajar a Phoenix trajo una consecuencia para la que no me había preparado. Y es que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que tía Alice decidiese "_adelantar todas las compras posibles_" justo en esta ocasión. Claro que, conociéndola, era un fallo garrafal por mi parte, pues para ella cualquier excusa era valida.

Menos mal que sólo _tuvimos_ la tarde del sábado... Ir de compras con tía Alice era toda una experiencia. Literalmente se volvía loca. Pero entrar con ella y con Rose en una tienda de lencería... eso fue _una_ bien traumática. Se pasaron todo el rato corriendo de acá para allá, levantando en alto diminutas prendas de encaje haciendo comentarios del tipo: "_Este es muy sensual_" "_Seguro que a Jake se le cae la baba con este_", y lo peor de todo es que Rose no tenía nunca en cuenta lo lejos que estuviese de nosotras ni la cantidad de gente de alrededor... Bueno... miento, lo peor fue que me arrastrasen a los probadores con un lote completito.

Como envidié entonces la falta de inhibiciones de la pareja de tío Emmett. Me habría venido muy bien cuando se empeñaron en ver como me sentaban. No habría tenido que soportar comentarios del tipo: "_Hija, no seas tan vergonzosa que no tienes nada que no tengamos nosotras_" "_Pobre Jake, se parará toda la noche de bodas aporreando la puerta del baño, como si lo viera_". Y desde luego habría sido una autentica bendición durante las conversaciones posteriores a las que dieron pie, plagadas de consejos de índole sumamente íntima y anécdotas picantes.

Ni que decir que fue un fin de semana muy, muy largo para mí, y me temo que Jake no escapo mucho mejor. No quiso entrar en detalles, al igual que yo, aunque no los necesitaba para saberlo, me bastó la sola mención de que tío Em le había dado "la charla".

Aprovechando que el avión estaba a oscuras, le prometí entre besos que se lo compensaría durante el resto de mi vida... Y él a su vez me advirtió que no sabía lo que había hecho al formular semejante promesa..., amenazándome a continuación con recordármelo muy, pero que muy a menudo, mientras enterraba sus labios en la base de mi cuello. No fue hasta que vino a amonestarnos una azafata, bajo pretexto de ofrecernos alguna cosa, que me di cuenta de que había terminado en su regazo, atrayendo la atención de unos cuantos pasajeros.

Menuda vergüenza pasé durante el resto del vuelo y el posterior desembarque. E ilusa de mí al consolarme pensando que al menos ya había dejado atrás la etapa de las conversaciones _delicadas_. –Me refiero obviamente a las ineludibles.– No tardé en comprobar cuan equivocada estaba. Al día siguiente me esperaba una bastante comprometida con la persona que menos me podía imaginar.

Angela y yo nos habíamos saltado la última clase, gimnasia, para poder charlar libremente sobre mi viaje a Phoenix sin tener a Jess y Lauren tratando todo el tiempo de sonsacarme maliciosamente cualquier anécdota _graciosa_ que no estuviese dispuesta a compartir con ellas.

Al parecer no fuimos las únicas, pues fue entonces cuando me abordó. Debía estar rondando por allí, a la espera del corto intervalo entre el fin de mis clases y la llegada de Jake. En cualquier caso mis novillos le vinieron de perlas.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Alcé la cabeza sorprendida, topándome con la oscura mirada y el semblante eternamente serio de Leah. Desde mi ingreso oficial en el selecto y ultra secreto club de las imprimadas, no había vuelto a molestarme, aunque en realidad lo más correcto sería decir que me ignoraba con la misma sutileza con que los todo poderosos Dioses han ignorado al común de los mortales desde el inicio de los tiempos, así que no me cabía en la cabeza _qué _podía ser tan importante como para que se dignase a bajar de su pedestal_._ Y menos de esta manera, saltándose sus propias clases para venir a buscarme al instituto de Forks.

- Sí, claro. –Balbuceé.

- A solas. –Exigió dedicándole una corta mirada cargada de suficiencia a mi acompañante. Y sin esperar a confirmar si la seguiría o no, giró y echo a andar a largas zancadas.

Aspiré profundamente. Luego formulé una apresurada disculpa de cortesía para con Angy y la seguí. No sabía a que venía todo esto, ni mucho menos a que atenerme, pero me moría de la curiosidad por averiguarlo.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros envueltas en un incomodo silencio. Yo –presa del nerviosismo e incapaz de permanecer con las manos quietas– iba enroscando y desenroscando un mechón de cabello en mi índice, con la vista fija en el suelo y el corazón atronándome en los oídos.

- Supongo que Jake te ha contado lo mío con Sam y Emily, ¿no?

Asentí, todavía mirando al suelo.

- Por supuesto –murmuró y en su voz me pareció apreciar un matiz cálido y ni rastro del enojo que esperaba.– Y te habrá dicho también que por esa razón abandoné la manada. ¿No es así?. Pues se equivoca.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, pesado y asfixiante, hasta que me atreví a decir en un susurro:

- Supongo que hay muchas razones validas para hacerlo. Razones que solamente te incumben a ti.

Vi algo por el rabillo del ojo que captó mi atención, algo que me resultaba fuera de lugar porque nunca lo había visto antes, algo que me desconcertó pues iba dirigido a mí: Su sonrisa. Pero no una cargada del desprecio que me era habitual, sino limpia y sincera. Parpadeé asombrada. Leah Clearwater estaba sonriéndome de corazón, sin dobleces. Y esa sonrisa suavizaba sus duras facciones dejándome ver la hermosa y dulce chica que había sido tiempo atrás. La autentica Leah. La chica que enamoró a Sam Uley.

Jake me había dicho en cierta ocasión que, en cierto modo y pese al rechazo por parte del lobo, Sam aún seguía amándola. Que se odiaba a sí mismo por causarla tanto daño... Ahora más que nunca lo entendí. Estaba comprobando con mis propios ojos el desolador resultado de aquella imprimación... E imaginé lo devastador que tenía que ser saber a ciencia cierta todo _eso_ mientras le veías besando y abrazando nada más y nada menos que a tu prima. Compartir _sus_ planes de futuro comparándolos inevitablemente con los _vuestros_... En definitiva, me puse en su lugar una vez más... dándome verdadera cuenta de su enorme fortaleza. Dudaba de que yo estuviese ahí hablándolo, con sólo el carácter agriado. No, seguramente yo estaría entre cuatro paredes acolchadas.

- También a ti. Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso y porqué quiero darte las gracias.

- ¿A mí? ¿Las gracias? No entiendo...

- Por librarme definitivamente de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, pues estaba comenzando a dudar de haber tomado la decisión acertada, y planteándome seriamente volver a la manada, con _todas_ sus consecuencias. –Declaró. Dejándome todavía más confusa.– Aquella noche en la reunión del consejo..., cuando regresasteis a la hoguera y Jake anunció que le habías aceptado... Se terminaron mis dudas. Supe que todo estaba bien como estaba, aunque me hice la firme promesa de confesártelo todo antes de que os casarais. Y bueno... por lo que se ve, el tiempo se me agota.

Con cada nueva frase me sentía más y más perdida... y mi instinto me advertía de que no me gustaría dejar de estarlo.

- Verás una parte de mí aún ama a Sam, cierto, pero que podía vivir con eso. Todavía me quedaba suficiente corazón como para enfrentarlo en el día a día de la manada... Sin embargo, ¿qué sería de mí cuando Jake lo destrozase por completo?

- ¿Jake? –Jadeé.– Tú... ¿tú quieres a Jake? –farfulle sintiéndome morir. Luego apreté dolorosamente los labios para evitar quedarme con la boca temblorosamente abierta.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué dije que te incumbía, y qué era la mayor estupidez de mi vida?. Tarde o temprano aparecería su impronta... o sea tú. Y contra _eso_ no hay quien compita, créeme. Puedes estar segura de que nada ni nadie lo apartará de ti –me tranquilizó.

Tragué el nudo que me impedía hablar, incluso respirar, y asentí en respuesta a su primera pregunta. De todo lo demás no sabía que pensar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas...

- Sip. Habría sido como tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra... –continuó sin percatarse de mi estado, o tal vez haciendo caso omiso de él. Había empezado y tenía que terminar– aunque probablemente él no se hubiese fijada en mi de ese modo en absoluto. Y caso de habérselo insinuado yo..., lo más seguro es que me hubiese visto rechazada educadamente, consiguiendo simplemente estropear una, por entonces, floreciente amistad. No obstante no podía arriesgarme. Temía terminar conformándome con cualquier migaja que me ofreciese por compasión, lastimándonos a la larga a ambos, por eso decidí cortar por lo sano.

Mis oídos parecían rellenarse de algodón por momentos, así que redoblé mi concentración para no perderme nada de lo que dijese.

- Es curioso como funcionan estas cosas. Cuando ingresé en la manada, no se puede decir que Jake y yo congeniásemos demasiado. A mí, encerrada en mi burbuja de hiel y vinagre, me pareció un niñato engreído sin más... Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo... Conforme todos iban imprimando dejándonos atrás... empecé a fijarme en él... en cuantos pensamientos afines poblaban nuestras cabezas...

» Me sorprendió descubrir que compartíamos multitud de sentimientos encontrados hacía lo que éramos. Por un lado ambos ansiábamos ser diferentes, disfrutábamos de nuestra, por así decirlo, aparente libertad de elección a la hora de otorgar nuestro amor... Nos alegraba haber escapado del _rebaño_ y poder hacerlo sin imposiciones ni condiciones... Pero por el otro, esa misma y única distinción nos torturaba hasta inspirarnos complejo de culpa, inferioridad, rabia, y por supuesto frustración.

» En resumen, ambos maldecíamos esta vida por imponernos entre otras cosas la imprimación, a la imprimación por no llegar, y a nosotros mismos por esperarla cada vez más impacientes pese a renegar de ella...

Me encogí de dolor. Hace un año habíamos mantenido una charla al respecto, cuando de improviso se me ocurrió que quizá amarme fuese una _obligación_ para él... Y si bien es cierto que, ante mis reiteradas peticiones, no se había reservado esta parte de su historia para sí mismo, no lo es menos que la había _endulzado_ un poco.

Leah se alarmó al observar mi expresión atormentada.

- ¡Ay, no! No te pongas así Ness. No lo decía con esa intención. En serio que no me di cuenta... –Se detuvo en seco reteniéndome del brazo.– Jake a cambiado mucho desde entonces... Además estoy segurísima de que él y tú estarían juntos con o sin imprimación... y Seth opina lo mismo. Hasta creo que Sam habría terminado sintiéndose atraído por Emily...

- Estoy bien. –Musité conmovida por su recién adquirido interés en no lastimarme, y al mismo tiempo confortada por el recuerdo de las palabras exactas que Jake empleó para dar por concluida aquella conversación: "_Tanto como lo es para ti_".– Continua, por favor. Ya puestas quiero saber el resto, ¿vale?.

- Vale. La cuestión es que, tal y como cita el refrán que dice: "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan", nos fuimos acercando y estrechando lazos poco a poco. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo fácil que resulta hablar con él. Fui confiándole pensamientos e inquietudes que jamás compartiría con el resto de la manada, incluido mi propio hermano... hasta que una mañana me sorprendí mirándole de una forma completamente diferente, y supe que estaba volviendo a cometer el mismo error: Enamorarme de un lobo.

No sé si hizo una parada efectista, o es que simplemente se me hizo eterna su toma de aire entre frase y frase. En cualquier caso tuve que recordarme a mí misma mi propia necesidad de respirar.

- No fue fácil asumirlo. Habría sido tan sencillo dejarse caer en el autoengaño y disfrazar ese amor incipiente de simple exceso de cariño... Casi como respirar. –Suspiró– Sé que no es de esos, y desde luego maldita sea si me enorgullece admitirlo, pero... tal vez incluso habría aceptado ser su amante ocasional si eso era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar con él..., sino fuese porque la delgada y negra sombra de la imprimación siempre estaba ahí, planeando al acecho, recordándome una y otra vez que cualquier tipo de relación sentimental entre nosotros estaba condenada de antemano al fracaso.

» Por eso me fui. Por eso y porque no quería que ni él ni nadie _viese_ todo esto. No quería su compasión... Y tampoco quiero la tuya, –agregó endureciendo su tono y volviendo a ser la Leah que yo conocía– ¿entendido?

- No te compadezco. Nunca lo hice porque en realidad... te admiro. –Admití.– Admiro tu fortaleza y tu determinación.

- Después de lo que te he contado... ¿todavía lo haces?

- Sí –contesté sucintamente.

Sonrió.

- Al principio creí que eras una chica muy afortunada... Incluso te odie por ello –cayó abruptamente y su sonrisa se extinguió.– Lo siento mucho, Ness. Siento habértelo hecho pasar tan mal. Supongo que en el fondo necesitaba tomarla con alguien y... usé los estúpidos prejuicios de la tribu como excusa para hacerte pagar los platos rotos de una fiesta a la que ni siquiera fuiste invitada.

- No te preocupes. Como muy bien dices no fuiste la única y... de todos modos, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no?

La sonrisa volvió a su lugar. ¿Habría entendido el doble sentido?.

- Ahora sé que _también _en eso me equivoqué contigo. El afortunado siempre a sido y será él.

- ¡Oh! –Fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Me alegro de que seas tú y no alguien como yo. No siempre fui así, ¿sabes? La verdad es que ni a mí misma me gusta la actual Leah... pero no sé como terminar con ella...

- Creo que ya has empezado –susurré colocando mi mano en su antebrazo.

- Quizá Seth tenga razón... –murmuró con los ojos fijos en la nada.– Tal vez todo mejore cuando encuentre a mi impronta –suspiró volviendo a enfocar el mundo real– Lastima que no tengas un gemelo –declaró, pillándome por sorpresa, palmeando con suavidad mi mano.– Aunque tendría que ser gemelo idéntico de condición que no de apariencia. No te ofendas pero... me gustan bañados en caramelo. –Bromeó empujándome con la cadera.

Ese gesto de camaradería era tan desconcertante viniendo de ella que me quedé mirándola como una boba sin saber como reaccionar.

- ¿Amigas? –Inquirió tendiéndome la mano.

- Amigas –Confirmé estrechándosela con ganas.

- Que dios se apiade de quien ose hablar mal de ti en mi presencia de ahora en adelante... Y tranquila. Hace tiempo que superé aquel enamoramiento. Solamente quería cumplir con mi promesa... –Dijo en voz alta, e inmediatamente murmuró para sus adentros.–¡Uy! Que mal. Debería haber empezado por ahí. –Logrando que ambas pusiésemos los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, echándonos a reír como tontas.

Pronto Leah demostró sobradamente que aquellas no habían sido meras palabras, convirtiéndose en mi más acérrima defensora. Supongo que tan drástico cambio le dio a mis –ya escasos– detractores mucho en que penar, pues en poco tiempo nadie volvió a murmurar lo más mínimo acerca de mi persona o mi inminente enlace con Jake. De todos modos no me hacía ilusiones vanas, tenía muy claro que todavía tendría que pasar algo más de tiempo antes de poder cambiar la palabra _tolerada _por la de _admitida_ al referirme al cien por cien de la tribu_._.. Claro que, _esa_ fue la menor de mis preocupaciones durante los siguientes tres meses. ¡Qué digo! Ni siquiera volví a pensar en ello...

... hasta hoy. No podía creer que al fin hubiese llegado el gran día. Los tres últimos meses, a pesar de lo intensos, agotadores e interminables que se me hicieron en su momento, ahora se me antojaban un suspiro..., un simple parpadeo.

_**N/A:Dedicado a dos personas que por distintas razones lo estan pasando muy mal: Nenys y Mony... Y a mi Aroa. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.  
**_

_**Chicas, esta historia va llegando a su final. Nos quedan dos cap y el epílogo. **_

_**Estoy feliz. Por primera vez he escrito cuatro capítulos simultáneamente. Es una experiencia maravillosa tener inspi para otras escenas y caps. En lugar de quedarte sencillamente en blanco. Eso quiere decir que el lunes subiré el siguiente capítulo: "A las puertas del paraíso".**_


	17. A las puertas del paraiso

**CAPÍTULO 16 – A LAS PUERTAS DEL PARAÍSO**

JAKE POV

Me obligué a acomodarme a los pasos de mi padre, los cuales se me antojaban demasiado cortos y exasperantemente pausados, tratando de ignorar al mismo tiempo al nutrido grupo de familiares, amigos y curiosos en general que se agolpaban formando el colorido corredor viviente por el que desfilábamos.

La tienda ceremonial, confeccionada con antiquísimas pieles de ciervo y madera recién cortada del bosque, se erguía majestuosamente en mitad del poblado. Exactamente igual que hace un año para Emily y Sam, sólo que en esta ocasión era la madre de Ness y no Billy quien esperaba bloqueando la entrada.

Tradicionalmente debería haber sido el padre de Nessie, o en su defecto el abuelo, el encargado de hacerlo. –En el caso de Sam, dado que su padre los abandonó a él y a su madre siendo apenas un crío y no le quedaba ningún otro pariente vivo, recurrió a pedírselo al mío.– Pero gracias al cielo, para nosotros los Quileutte, la tradición no estaba reñida con la evolución. Es más, en el fondo y para mi orgullo personal, y a diferencia de otras muchas tribus, siempre habíamos dado muestras de ser un pueblo con un gran respeto hacía la mujer y sus derechos. Precisamente la ceremonia que estábamos a punto de realizar daba buena fe de ello.

Toda ella era una reminiscencia de las celebradas en el albor de los tiempos, cuando estas cuestiones obedecían más a alianzas entre clanes familiares y a encaprichamientos espontáneos de los jóvenes guerreros en plena _efervescencia _adolescente que al brote del genuino y puro amor mutuo... Y no obstante la última palabra, –mejor dicho: la decisión final, puesto que fuese cual fuese la razón que inclinase la balanza en una u otra dirección tan sólo ella la conocería por siempre jamás–, recaía en manos de la futura desposada, no importando los acuerdos y pactos establecidos con anterioridad por sus familiares.

Si ella no quedaba convencida por las palabras del _celebrante_..., o si no le agradaba la planta y/o la actitud del _pretendiente... _o simplemente no deseaba contraer matrimonio todavía; le bastaba con cerrar los ojos y volverse lenta y silenciosamente de espaldas al _galán_ para que todo quedase disuelto y _olvidado._

Claro que, ingenuidad aparte y ateniéndonos a la aplastante lógica, cabe suponer que la inmensa mayoría antepondría el miedo a las futuras represalias a su propia felicidad y bienestar, renunciando mansamente a ejercer su derecho a decir:_ NO._

Era reconfortante saber que nada de _eso_ nos sucedería a nosotros.

Exhalé una y otra vez cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra mientras observaba a nuestros progenitores representando la ceremonia de la entrega de mi dote, un enorme salmón de siete kilos que en teoría debería haber pescado yo mismo con las manos desnudas, –una vez más gracias evolución y tiendas de ultramarinos– y una gruesa manta rayada.

Como era de rigor, la señora Cullen fingió rechazar la oferta de plano, haciéndose de rogar y dando pie a entablar unas "_arduas" _negociaciones. Finalmente, ante la insistencia de mi padre y el añadido de otra manta al lote, ambos alcanzaban un acuerdo y procedían a levantar sus respectivos lados de la abertura de la tienda, dándome así vía libre. –Toda aquella _farsa_ hábilmente escenificada en nuestra lengua mater siguiendo el guión preestablecido por nuestros ancestros.

Dentro me esperaban el más anciano de los _venerables_ de la tribu y la _ruborosa_ novia.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la mezcla de penumbra y humo reinante, antes de distinguirlos bajo la apocada luz procedente de un fuego agonizante.

El viejo Quil, el abuelo de mi amigo, llevaba un ajado tocado de plumas y mi Ness... bueno, su abuela la había envuelto con mimo en su propio chal de bodas de traza y modo que solamente mostrase los ojos. En los cuales, brillantes y profundos, mantuve clavados los míos durante toda la cháchara del anciano: Una retahíla exaltando las virtudes del joven que tenía ante sí, y que bien podría resumirse diciendo: guerrero imbatible, hábil pescador y cazador certero, –supuestamente las mismas que yo habría adquirido de vivir en la época en que tales cuestiones eran vitales– destinada a "_asesorarla"_ sobre mi idoneidad como esposo, amante y futuro padre de sus hijos.

Sé que nuestros padres habían entrado detrás de mí para permanecer como mudos testigos apostados a cada lado de la puerta, sin embargo no notaba su presencia al igual que tampoco prestaba ya atención a la figura silenciosa del anciano, pues mis cinco sentidos estaban puestos en Nessie y en como, emulando el mismo gesto realizado por miles y miles de novias Quileuttes antes que ella, –la señal de aceptar el _"consejo"_ sobre compartir lecho y vida con el guerrero que las pretendía– desplegaba con parsimonia el chal, igual que una delicada mariposa recién salida del capullo abriría sus alas al calor fortificante del astro rey, para luego dar un decidido paso hacía mí y volver a cerrarlo envolviéndonos a ambos.

Llegados a este punto, y puesto que habitualmente el ritual se celebraba coincidiendo con el crepúsculo, el _celebrante_ y los dos _testigos_ deberían retirarse discretamente para presidir los festejos en nuestro honor, dejándonos intimidad y las mantas... Nosotros, obviamente, no saldríamos hasta bien avanzado el día siguiente. Pero nuestra ceremonia era necesariamente distinta. No sólo había tenido lugar cerca del medio día sino que además teníamos que cambiarnos inmediatamente para cumplir con el segundo rito.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, y teniendo muy presente que si me arriesgaba a rozar sus labios... tal vez perdiese el control y con el la noción del tiempo, me limité a murmurarle la certera promesa del rápido reencuentro al oído y a depositar un casto y tierno beso en su frente, antes de abandonar la tienda.

Esta vez yo debía llegar el primero al pequeño claro cercano donde seguramente ya aguardaban todos los invitados, tanto los que instantes antes esperaban fuera como los que habrían tenido vetada la asistencia –básicamente los compañeros del instituto de Nessie–. Afortunadamente Charlie Swan y los tíos de Nessie, Emmett y Jasper, se habían ofrecido para mantenerlos a raya en ese lugar mientras durase la primera boda, preservando así su solemnidad. En cuanto a Alice y Rose... no pusieron ninguna objeción a esperarla en su habitación preparándolo todo para peinarla, maquillarla y vestirla. De echo, no fue necesario decirles nada..., ellas mismas alegaron que estarían demasiado ocupadas montando aquel improvisado salón de belleza y resolviendo pequeños inconvenientes de última hora; como por ejemplo los que causase la instalación de la alfombra... Y es que, por grotesco que resulte, esa fue la solución ideada por la hiperactiva "duende-organiza-bodas" para preservar el traje de Ness: colocar una alfombra desde su puerta hasta el mismísimo altar emplazado en el bosque.

Y así fue como los únicos cinco blancos, cuyos sentimientos y respeto de veras nos importaban a día de hoy, se las apañaron para, con toda elegancia, justificar y restarle importancia a su exclusión de un ritual que comprendían debía seguir siendo terreno acotado para mi pueblo.

NESSIE POV

Mis rodillas temblequearon haciéndome dudar seriamente si mis piernas serían capaces de sostenerme un segundo más, y toda la piel de mi cuerpo se transformó en genuina "carne de gallina" conforme la barría una oleada de escalofríos cuando murmuró con tono aterciopelado en mi oído:

- Unas cuantas horas más y al fin será totalmente mía, señora Black. Lástima tener que posponerlo hasta esta noche.

Después de esas palabras tan _ardientes_, lo menos que se espera una es recibir un beso en la frente. Como poco, fue altamente desilusionador.

- Te veo dentro de un momento –dijo retirándose sin darme aún la espalda... Sus ojos gritándome lo frustrante que también le resultaba conformarse con eso. –Esto... Por sí no me reconoces, yo seré el pingüino del final del pasillo. –Agregó estando ya medio dentro medio fuera de la tienda; recordándome lo ridículo que se sentía con el traje de etiqueta escogido por mi tía.

Ella en cambio aseguraba que estaba guapísimo, y yo... Bueno..., yo lo comprobaría dentro de poco, a no ser que me diese antes un ataque al corazón.

Todo el aplomo y el control que me había invadido mientras mi abuela y un par de ancianas más me preparaban entonando cánticos, cuya letra no pude entender, me había abandonado en el mismo instante en que el aliento de Jake rozó mi oreja derecha erizando el bello de todo mi cuerpo... Pero ahora que se había ido..., durante los escasos segundos que permanecí a solas en la tienda ceremonial antes de que _alguien _acudiese a meterme prisa... volví a sumirme en una especie de trance. Aunque para mi desgracia, y a diferencia del anterior, este resultaba totalmente incapacitante.

« _Estoy casada... Ya soy una mujer casada_ –me repetía insistentemente de camino a casa, y también mientras tía Alice y tía Rose se afanaban aplicándome todo tipo de potingues en el pelo y la cara. »

Siempre había imaginado que llegado este momento _algo_ cambiaría automáticamente en mi interior. Como si diesen a un interruptor o accionasen alguna palanca y... ¡Zas!, mi mentalidad maduraría de golpe o que se yo... Sin embargo no me sentía para nada diferente. Seguía siendo la _yo_ de siempre.

Por no cambiar, incluso seguían acompañándome los nervios propios de una ruborosa novia antes de dar el sí. Nadie diría que ya me había casado... Era como si _aquella _ceremonia perteneciese al recuerdo de una vida anterior. –Uno muy vivo pero que al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que ver con la Nessie actual.– Como si mi espíritu se hubiese desdoblado en dos, y cada mitad asumiese el control de mi cuerpo durante la realización de cada una de las bodas.

«_ Dios Ness, céntrate. Estas delirando _–me amonesté. »

Exactamente esas mismas palabras surcaron mi cabecita cuando finalmente dieron por concluida la torturante sesión de maquillaje y peluquería.

Desde el espejo, una divinidad vestida con mi traje de novia me evaluó de pies a cabeza con mirada incrédula. Luego imitó mi gesto cuando traté de tocarme la cara.

La doble de tía Alice se lo impidió.

- Ni se te ocurra. Estropearías el maquillaje. –Dijo _la de mi lado_ sujetándome por la muñeca.

De improviso, el tul matizó mi visión mientras las Rosalies de _ambos mundos_ se peleaban afanosamente con los velos, deshaciendo los numerosos y caprichosos pliegues que se empeñaron en formar al echarlos hacía delante.

- ¿Se puede? –Inquirió con sobriedad el hombretón encargado de guiarme hasta el altar.

- Un segundo Emmett –contestó apresuradamente tía Alice, arrodillándose ante mí y perdiéndose sorpresivamente bajo el vuelo de mi falda murmurando:_ algo prestado._

Sus manos, haciéndome cosquillas mientras empujaban pierna arriba la delicada liga, cortaron la protesta de mis labios reemplazándola por una risa tonta. Y aunque ahora sabía lo que estaba haciendo y reconocía que era necesario, no por eso pude evitar retorcerme tratando de escapar de ellas; ganándome su reprimenda y un abochornado sonrojo ante el chascarrillo que la acompañó.

- Estese quieta, señorita. Uff . Menuda noche le espera al pobre chico. Sin duda va a terminar agotado..., pero de perseguirte por toda la cama.

Para más humillación, tío Em soltó una gran carcajada del otro lado de la puerta y comentó:

- ¿Asegurándote de que mi pequeña luzca realmente ruborosa, Alice? Creía que eso era cometido del padrino.

- Nop. Me temo que tú eres _su_ algo viejo –contraataco ella, alisando el vestido y lanzándole un guiño de complicidad a tía Rose.

Ella se limitó a sonreír tomando entre dos dedos mi pequeño colgante. Mi verdadero algo viejo, pues papá lo compro en un anticuario.

- ¡Au!... Eso dolió. De veras que sí. Pero necesito entregar el algo azul antes de que se marchite ¿Crees que será posible?

Por toda respuesta, tía Alice le franqueo la puerta haciendo una gentil reverencia tipo emperatriz Sissi.

Mi ramo de novia era la cosa más delicada que había visto en mi vida. Unas diminutas campánulas azuladas caían en cascada y daban el toque de color a un buque de fresias blancas y flores de azahar *

- Estas preciosa cariño –comentó mamá, haciendo finalmente acto de presencia. Ella también lo estaba.

Respondí a su sonrisa, y suspiré audiblemente por toda respuesta. Hoy tenía dos cosas que agradecer en especial, muy por encima de todas las demás: El anómalo día radiante de sol y su, por desgracia, no menos anómalo _día bueno._

- Lo habría estado mucho más con aquel otro vestido, el de la cola enorme –masculló tía Alice.– Por muy bucólico que sea, que lo es, lo admito, bueno lo es gracias a mis _retoques_ florales, claro..., –comento pagada de sí misma y de su _aportación _para _"mejorar _ _la obra de la madre naturaleza"_, haciéndome temer lo peor si Aro no la hubiese supervisado a petición mía– En fin, que no entiendo porque la dejaste escoger ese trozo de bosque para...

- Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, no empieces otra vez con eso. Es su boda, ¿recuerdas? Ni la tuya ni la mía.

- Pues a mí me parece muy buena idea. Es tan romántico. –Comentó tía Rose con los ojos fijos en su pareja.

- Sí, por supuesto. Siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a olvidarte de un traje de cola, un velo enorme y, por descontado, música en directo. –Replicó tía Alice. Seguramente temerosa de que cundiese mi ejemplo en el próximo enlace, que ya auguraba organizar.

- Yo voy a tener música en directo –le recordé empezando a perder los nervios– Brady me prometió tocar con su guitarra una marcha nupcial a mi llegada.

- ¡Sí, ya! –Desdeñó.– Igualito que la orquesta que te habría contratado.

- Organizadoras de bodas ajenas –gruñó tío Emmett cerrando filas entorno a mi causa, además de evidentemente molesto por lo que se le venía encima.– ¿Nos vamos, princesa?

- No dejes que eche a correr en cuanto_ le _vea tío Em –susurré tomando el brazo que me ofrecía, tan impaciente por irme de allí como él. No me apetecía para nada discutir el día de mi boda y, encima, me esperaba un recorrido lento y penoso hasta el claro.

- Tranquila. Los viejos verdes también tenemos nuestro orgullo, ¿sabes?. No permitiré que nadie note lo ansiosa que estas por reemplazarme por alguien mucho más joven. –Bromeó.

Agradecí que tanto el poblado como el resto del camino estuviesen relativamente desiertos. Me sentía un poco ridícula protagonizando aquella comitiva encabezada por mis dos mejores amigas, Aroa y Angela, enfundadas en sus vaporosos trajes idénticos de damas de honor. Pero mereció la pena cuando al grito lleno de jubilo de: _¡Ya esta aquí la novia!_ –Creo que de Seth– los acordes de la guitarra acústica invadieron el aire completando la armonía perfecta formada por: el aroma de las delicadas flores, recién sembradas la tarde anterior a lo largo del pasillo central..., la elegante danza que emprendieron mis dos damas de honor..., y sobre todo la deslumbrante sonrisa del apuesto muchacho que me esperaba al final de la alfombra con la mirada prendida en mi humilde persona.

Y cuando finalmente me llegó el turno de avanzar, ya no era un payaso patoso caminando sobre el alambre, con un vestido complicado de manejar..., ni un manojo de nervios con forma de mujer... No. Ahora era Dorothy al final del camino de baldosas amarillas..., chocando los zapatitos rojos para volver a casa...

... Sabía que había más gente a mi alrededor. Que incapaz de escoger entre Quil y Embry, sus mejores amigos y _manos derechas_ en la manada, ambos estaban a su lado ejerciendo de padrinos... Pero si exceptuamos la presión del brazo y la mano de tío Emmett, –extremadamente eficiente a la hora de cumplir mi petición de retenerme– y la voz del padre de Angela, el oficiante de la ceremonia, todo y todos se esfumaron hasta el preciso instante en que la lluvia de arroz –lanzado antes de lo previsto– nos obligó a interrumpir nuestro primer beso de casados, y salir huyendo camino del emplazamiento del coche que nos trasladaría al lugar del banquete. Un salón del más lujoso hotel de Port Angeles, donde además pasaríamos la noche de bodas, –las dos únicas concesiones que hice a las muchas pretensiones de tía Alice– antes de emprender nuestro viaje de luna de miel a Hawai por cortesía de tío Jazz.

Durante aquel banquete repetimos todos los clichés típicos: El corte de la tarta..., llenar a Jake de nata..., el lanzamiento del ramo y la liga... –Me costó mucho entrenamiento previo, la colaboración de mis damas de honor para convencerla de que se prestase a participar y, evidentemente, no hacerlo de espaldas... pero logré que las flores recayesen en las manos que yo deseaba, las de Leah.– También cumpliendo con la tradición: iniciamos el baile..., bailé con mi padrino... y por último, protagonizamos la huida furtiva, sin despedirnos de ni un sólo invitado, para "_tener nuestra propia celebración" _privada.

*En el lenguaje de la flores, las fresias simbolizan la inocencia y el azahar la pureza.

_**N:A No encontré ninguna ceremonia nativa... así que me la invente. ¿Les parece tan bonita como a mí? Pensé que al tener tantas leyendas también debían tener tradiciones al respecto, y además me apetecía que tuviesen una boda diferente a todas las que he leído hasta ahora.**_

_**Dedicado a Aroa y Monica... ellas me animaron en mis horas bajas e hicieron posible que no me rindiese. Gracias chicas.**_

_**Próximo cap el miércoles: Noche de luna blanca y dorada miel. Aviso para menores y gente a la que no le guste... sáltenselo pues contendrá lemmon.**_

_****__**adelante la publi pues mañana no estaré**_  



	18. Noche de luna blanca y dorada miel

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene lemmon. Bueno... en realidad casi todo el es lemmon en estado puro, así que absténganse de leer si no les gusta o son demasiado jóvenes para este tipo de lectura o sus mentalidades no es lo suficientemente abierta... No pasa nada si pasan directas al siguiente. Creo que mi narración lo permite perfectamente.**_

**NOCHE DE LUNA BLANCA Y DORADA MIEL**

JAKE POV

Estaba nervioso. Tanto como si fuese mi primera vez. De echo..., en ciertos aspectos lo era. Sería la primera desde mi transformación. No es que no hubiese estado _tonteando_ con ninguna chica siendo licántropo... –muy al principio hubo un par– pero con ninguna había ido tan lejos.

El nerviosismo y la inseguridad me llevaron a formular un deseo descabellado: Durante una décima de segundo deseé con todas mis fuerzas no haber sido el primer hombre para Ness... Siguiendo una lógica absurda, pensé que así ella sabría si algo iba mal o no, pues yo temía ejercer demasiada fuerza y lastimarla. ¿Acaso no se había quejado en más de una ocasión de que no la dejaba respirar con mi efusivo abrazo?

Acto seguido me habría golpeado a mí mismo. Por supuesto que me complacía que fuese virgen. Y no por el tonto orgullo del _estreno._ Romper aquella membrana significaba tanto para mí como abrir un brick de zumo, por ejemplo. O sea, nada. Lo que verdaderamente me colmaba de dicha, era el enorme privilegio de ser su primer amor en _todos_ los sentidos, y compartir así con ella todas sus primeras experiencias...

El primer beso... la primera caricia... Esos ya eran míos. A partir de esta noche mi mente también atesoraría _todas_ las demás: El sonrojo al mostrar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a su primer amante..., sus gemidos en respuesta a las caricias más intimas y perversas..., el despertar de su deseo y la posterior liberación de su _lado salvaje..._ y por último su glorioso primer orgasmo.

Nessie y yo nos habíamos estado _reservando_. No porque ella creyese en eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio, ni nada parecido. En realidad tenía más que ver con mi necesidad de salvaguardar nuestra intimidad de la red telepática de la manada. Eso era lo que me ayudaba a no perder el control cada vez que le ponía las manos encima, limitando mis caricias con el freno de mantenerla decorosamente vestida. ¡Uf! Algo realmente torturante, supongo que para los dos.

Odiaba tener que separarnos bruscamente cada vez que fallaba mi autocontrol y nos pasábamos de la raya..., y pedirle que recompusiese su ropa sin atreverme a mirarla ... Odiaba mi debilidad al no poder evitar evocar de cuando en cuando alguno de esos momentos estando en mi forma lobuna..., especialmente durante las largas y tediosas rondas de rutina...

Incluso contando con el firme respeto de mis hermanos –que evitaban "mirar" esa parte de mis pensamientos en cuanto detectaban hacía donde iban dirigidos– me resultaba tremendamente violento.

Pero esta noche era diferente. Era _nuestra "gran noche"_, y por consiguiente todo estaba permitido... Además, Sam me había _ordenado _no entrar en fase durante un mes a partir de hoy.

Una oleada de gratitud y apreció recorrió mi ser al recordarlo. Sam había tomado la misma precaución para sí mismo el año pasado, cuando al fin él y Emily se decidieron a dar el "gran paso". Claro que en su caso era un _poquito_ tarde... al menos en lo que a mí concierne.

A consecuencia de la imagen que inundó mi sesera, las comisuras de mi boca se curvaron hacía arriba sin permiso previo, y mis mejillas se colorearon intensamente.

« _Apenas llevaba una semana en la manada, razón por la que Sam no solía despegarse de mi lado. _–_Ese era el procedimiento habitual con todos los novatos, aunque con unos fuese más necesario que con otros._–_ Nos encontrábamos los dos solos, patrullando por los límites de la reserva. Una simple vuelta de reconocimiento como tantas otras._

_Su mente no era más que una sucesión borrosa de árboles desapareciendo velozmente por sus flancos, hasta que ¡Paf! De golpe y porrazo me encontré contemplando desde abajo a una sudorosa Emily, gimiendo su nombre como una posesa mientras "literalmente" le cabalgaba._

_Mis articulaciones se bloquearon y caí de bruces._

_La imagen se disolvió con la misma rapidez que apareció. Y yo... bueno, yo estaba abochornado y no sabía dónde meterme. Me sentía un sucio mirón y temía el enfado de Sam, como si fuese culpa mía y no suya el que yo hubiese "contemplado" aquello._

_Por suerte, él también estaba avergonzado y... digamos que se limitó a pedirme perdón y mantener una considerable distancia entre ambos durante el resto del día._»

Ahí fue cuando me di verdadera cuenta de que mi nueva condición implicaba no volver a tener privacidad nunca más.

Suspiré. Ness llevaba más de media hora encerrada en el cuarto de baño.

En mi cabeza podía recrear perfectamente la escena que se estaba desarrollando detrás de aquella puerta: Mi niña se encontraba frente al espejo, atenazada por la vergüenza y la inseguridad, mirando su cuerpo a través de una de_ esas cosas _minúsculas y transparentes... preguntándose si me gustará lo que ella ve –puse los ojos en blanco– O puede que añorando un pijama... O quizá...

No quería apresurarla pero, lo cierto es que estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Y si lo que la retenía allí dentro en verdad era miedo? ¿Un miedo atroz a entregárseme?

- Ness... ¿todo bien? –Inquirí tratando de que mi voz no delatara mi preocupación.

NESSIE POV

A pesar de la gruesa puesta, su voz llegó a mi alta y clara haciéndome volver a la realidad con un respingo.

- Sí –Mentí. Ocultando el nudo de mi garganta empleando un monosílabo.

Las manos me temblaban y el corazón estaba a punto de salírseme por la boca... y, siendo sincera, si no fuese Jake quien me esperaba, ahora mismo estaría comprobando si podría pasar mi cuerpo por la minúscula ventana que se reflejaba por encima de mi hombro.

- Venga Ness, no te puedes permitir un ataque de nervios ahora –susurré por lo bajinis a la imagen del espejo, mirándome directamente a mí misma a los ojos.

Tome varias inhalaciones, maldiciéndome por haber dejado que tía Alice me hiciese la maleta. Me sentía tan desnuda con todo lo que me había probado... Eso lo hacía aún peor.

Además, se supone que estas prendas deberían hacerme sentir sexy ¿no? Pues bien, al menos esperaba que Jake no me viese tan ridícula como lo hacía yo.

« _No seas cobarde _–me increpé.– _No puedes quedarte aquí eternamente. Has deseado muchas veces que llegase este momento ¿no? _–Me recordé obligándome a soltar el borde del lavabo y encaminar mis pasos hacía la puerta.– _Pues bien, es la hora._ »

- Nessie, me estas asustando. Te doy cinco minutos para salir an...

Su primera frase coincidió con mi mano girando la manilla, y el comienzo de la segunda con cuando tiré de ella y avancé un paso fuera del cuarto de baño.

- ..tes de echar la puerta abajo. –Remató la frase con un tono considerablemente más bajo y en plan autómata.

Sus ojos hambrientos recorrieron mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir caperucita "extra"roja, –una alegoría muy apropiada no sólo por el feroz animalito y el color de la minúscula y etérea negligé con braguitas a juego que finalmente había escogido–pues aunque todo mi cuerpo ardió espontáneamente –como acariciado por dedos invisibles y lujuriosos– todavía podía identificar el calor propio del furioso sonrojo, campando a sus anchas por mis mejillas.

Por si eso fuese poco, mi hermoso, moreno y prácticamente desnudo Dios griego particular trago ostensiblemente en seco –todo un cumplido–. Incorporándose acto seguido de la cama para acudir a mi encuentro con la más hermosa y dulce de las sonrisas adornando sus bellas facciones varoniles.

- Estas preciosa, cariño –musitó besando mis manos. –Pero no tenemos que _hacerlo, _niesta noche ni ninguna otra, si no te sientes preparada, ¿vale? –añadió levantando mi barbilla con dos dedos para mirarme a los ojos, tomando luego mi cara entre sus manos.

La infinita ternura y capacidad de sacrificio que encerraban sus palabras..., la absoluta sinceridad y devoción que leía en el fondo de sus ojos..., terminaron de esfumar mis miedos e inseguridades, y yo misma dejé caer al suelo la vaporosa negligé, escapando de entre sus manos para atrapar sus labios.

Fue toda la respuesta que Jake necesitó.

Respondiendo a mi beso con fiera necesidad, nos giro conduciéndonos con urgencia hasta el mismísimo borde de la cama, a la que me empujó con suavidad en cuanto nos concedimos el ineludible descanso para tomar aliento.

Me deslicé de espaldas por ella, buscando ponerme más cómoda y... ¿por qué no?, descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada. Mientras tanto, mis curiosos ojos no perdían detalle del espectáculo que me ofrecía, deshaciéndose deliberadamente despacio del diminuto y ajustado tanga negro, _adornado_ con una inscripción bordada en rojo chillón que rezaba: Propiedad de Ness –sin duda un de esos _regalitos _que los chicos entregan en las despedidas de soltero.– No estoy segura del todo, pero creo que en cuanto la tela dejó libre _cierta_ parte de su anatomía, y antes de morderlos, me lamí los labios.

- Deja de morderte el labio o te harás sangre –susurró sensualmente, lanzando la prenda por encima del hombro y subiéndose a la cama.– Estas se...

Coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios, imponiéndole guardar silencio.

- Ajá. Sé que me dolerá un poquito, y créeme, estoy preparada para ello. Jake, te prometo que no me voy a romper ¿vale? –le tranquilicé invirtiendo los papeles.– Al menos no más de lo necesario. –Puntualicé.

Puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Lo sé. Perdona. Eso no a tenido ninguna gracia. –Me apresuré a disculparme haciendo un puchero.

Yo pretendía que fuese un gesto inocente que disipase su enfado... Tal vez incluso que le hiciese reír. Pero, por la ardiente pasión que volvieron a reflejar de inmediato sus ojos, quedó claro que él lo calificaría de un modo muy diferente. Bueno... por eso y por lo que hizo a continuación.

- Vale. Olvídalo. Sólo quería asegurarme –masculló todavía bajo mi dedo, una décima de segundo antes de lamerlo y atraparlo entre los dientes.

Su acción, además de inesperada, me resultó tremendamente excitante... e instructiva: Los preliminares habían comenzado. Y eso quería decir que pronto dejaría de estar arrodillado a mi lado.

JAKE POV

Dejé que retirase el dedo de mi boca, chupeteándolo sugerentemente en el proceso, y me puse en movimiento. Puesto que yo lo deseba y ella también, no había ninguna razón para que no nos complaciese a ambos ¿no?

Jadeó cuando me eché sobre ella. Y volvió a hacerlo cuando me las apañé para deslizarme entre sus piernas, oprimiendo mi erección contra el centro de sus braguitas. Pero no le di esa opción cuando, deshaciendo los minúsculos lacitos que las mantenían cerradas por las caderas, las retire de un tirón.

Mejor dicho, mi ansiosa boca se bebió aquel gemido.

Y mientras nos permitía respirar de nuevo... Mi "intrépido espeleólogo" inició su particular expedición..., tanteando enseguida la elástica barrera...

...Aumenté un poco la presión, y esta cedió con facilidad produciendo la pequeña hemorragia que cabía esperar. Apenas unas gotas a juzgar por el tenue aroma que llegaba a mis predispuestas fosas nasales. Nada por lo que preocuparse..., si no fuese porque se envaró y sus dientes atraparon los carnosos labios reprimiendo un quejido que de otro modo –estaba seguro– habría sonado bastante alto.

Alarmado, me detuve en seco.

- ¿Te hice daño?

- No. Es sólo que... –cayó indecisa.

Por supuesto, yo sabía que mentía. –Era virgen a fin de cuentas, y por lo tanto era imposible que no sufriese algún tipo de dolor por mucho que tratase de evitárselo.– Sin embargo su voz no dejaba traslucir demasiado sufrimiento, así que deje pasar por alto _ese _detalle exigiendo a cambio conocer el resto de la frase.

- ¿Qué?

Se mordió de nuevo los labios, esta vez avergonzada.

- Eres más duro y caliente de lo que esperaba. –Confesó al fin.

No supe que responder... ni ya puestos que hacer. Simplemente me quedé ahí; sosteniéndome con músculos temblorosos sobre su cuerpo para no aplastarla con mi peso muerto.

- Jake, enserio, todo va bien. –Susurró tomando mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome directamente a los ojos. –Mejor que bien– puntualizó mientras acortaba la distancia de nuestros labios hasta fusionarlos.

Respondí al beso con calmada dulzura. Y del mismo modo terminé de introducirme en ella; disfrutando la calidez y humedad de las paredes que me abrazaban milímetro a milímetro.

- ¡Oh! ¡Hmm! Tú también eres más estrecha de lo que creía. –Gemí contra sus labios– Y me encanta –me apresuré a añadir al ver el brillo de la preocupación en el fondo de sus achocolatadas pupilas.

Y era verdad. Resultaba muy placentero sentirse tan constreñido. Experimentar la enorme fricción que suponía volver a abrirme paso tras cada retirada...

Enterré el rostro contra su cuello, aspirando su aroma embriagador, mientras mis caderas proseguían con su sencilla danza –hacía delante y hacía atrás–. Y aunque al principio cuidé de que los movimientos fuesen pausados y suaves... enseguida me dejé llevar, intensificando el ritmo y la intensidad, animado por los entusiastas grititos que escapaban de su boca en ráfagas rítmicas y sus caricias cada vez más osadas, hasta convertirlos en hipnóticos y casi, casi salvajes.

No recordaba que fuese tan «bueno»... o quizá es qué nunca antes lo había sido... En cualquier caso no perdí del todo la perspectiva, y firme a mi propósito presté atención preferente a obtener e intensificar su placer; deslizando mi boca hasta sus pechos.

Mi jadeante amor –que profería gemidos de bienvenida a cada nueva estocada– siseó de gozo cuando pasé la lengua por las puntas de ambos pezones.

Satisfecho con el resultado, –y sin dejar de moverme en su interior– dejé uno al cuidado de los dedos de mi mano derecha mientras chupaba y soplaba alternativamente el otro; comprobando así si era físicamente posible endurecerlos todavía más.

El aumento de las palpitaciones de su bajo vientre, y su manifiesta incapacidad para articular mi nombre correctamente, me indicaron que su clímax se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. –Eso reclamó toda mi atención apartándome momentáneamente de mi travieso juegecito.– A partir de entonces solamente pensé en la cosa menos erótica posible –un perro aplastado sobre el asfalto de la carretera... cortarle las uñas de los pies a Billy...– mientras la ayudaba a llegar hurgando entre sus pliegues y trazando vertiginosos círculos sobre su hinchado clítoris.

Pero definitivamente nunca había _sido_ «tan» bueno.

Nunca antes me había costado tanto retrasar mi propio orgasmo, ignorando el mandato exigente de su vagina contrayéndose alrededor de mi miembro, y la posterior invitación –algo más sosegada– de la tibia y creciente marea que los bañaba.

Claro que, tampoco antes había hecho realmente el amor... Ahora percibía la sutil, aunque importantísima diferencia entre lo que estábamos experimentando juntosy practicar sexo con alguien de tu agrado.

- No puedes hacerte idea de cuanto te amo –murmuré contra su garganta. Y dispuesto a demostrárselo la abracé con fuerza para evitar salirme de su interior al arrastrarla conmigo.

Ella emitió un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, quedando cómodamente asentada sobre mis muslos... sus cremosas piernas a cada lado de mis caderas...

... Sin dilación alguna dirigí las manos a su cintura y le marqué el ritmo urgente que debía seguir, obteniendo inmediatamente el mejor de los pagos.

- ¡Sí, oh, Jake, sí! –Gritó echándose hacía atrás dándome un inmejorable acceso a sus pechos. Que por supuesto aproveché.

Presa del intenso placer, enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y me nombro su dueño y señor; pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Era su primera vez y yo quería llevarla más allá..., subirla al mismísimo cielo. Quería hacerla disfrutar tantas veces y en tantas posturas como me fuese posible antes de regarla con mi semen y quedar exhausto... Quería colmarla de todo tipo de placeres para que su mente fuese incapaz de conservar el doloroso instante de la rotura del himen... Que se negase a aceptarlo como parte de esta sublime noche... Así que la alcé del todo y, ya libre, me escabullí de debajo de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Situándome detrás suyo la empujé con suavidad, logrando que quedase a cuatro patas y totalmente expuesta a mi vista.

- Jake. –Gimoteo cuando sucumbí al impulso de cubrir su palpitante sexo con la palma de la mano.– Por favor. –Suplicó temblando de pies a cabeza cuando al iniciar el perezoso recorrido hacía su interior, acaricié su hinchado clítoris con la yema del índice.

- Shh. Déjate llevar, Ness– susurré inclinándome para penetrarla también con la lengua haciendo que se contorsionase de un modo muy erótico.

Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de su garganta me volvían loco y estaba absolutamente seguro de que jamás me saciaría de sus jugos..., pero sus espasmos eran cada vez más continuos y mi erección insoportablemente dolorosa... así que moví el dedo y la lengua más deprisa, hundiéndolos mucho más profundamente mientras los giraba y giraba –una... dos... tres.. cuatro veces– y luego los reemplacé por mi pene, aferrándome a sus caderas para sostenernos a ambos.

El cabecero de la cama golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared... –sospecho que en realidad toda la cama protestaba ante mi impetuosa fogosidad, sólo que yo no era demasiado consciente en este momento– sin embargo, lejos de molestarme, eso me excitó aún más. Y en un momento dado mis manos comenzaron a tirar de sus caderas en la dirección contraria en la que impelía a las mías, alcanzando una penetración más profunda y placentera para ambos a juzgar por la intensidad de sus quejumbrosos gemidos... –sincronizados a la perfección con el cadencioso entrechocar de nuestros cuerpos– las frases de amor... de gratitud... incluso de suplica para que no me detuviese... –Todas ellas mezcladas y medio incoherentes.– Pero sobre todo porque no tardé en notar la inminente llegada de su segundo orgasmo. En última instancia, el autentico responsable de que ya no aguantase más y la acompañase al fin en su visita al paraíso.

El amanecer me sorprendió todavía despierto.

Temía cerrar los ojos y comprobar al volver a abrirlos que nada había sido real... Que ella no estuviese entre mis brazos... Que la nube cobriza de su sedosa cabellera rizada no cubriese mi pecho...

Era una tontería, lo sé. Y no obstante cedí ante la necesidad de velarla hasta que la bañase la luz del día.

Saludé con un suspiro satisfecho al primer tímido rayo de sol que entro por la ventana y dibujó en su espalda. Mi amor aún dormía placidamente –su respiración lenta y acompasada así lo indicaba– acurrucada sobre mí. Mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y sus hombros respectivamente. –Dos trazos de canela sobre un dulce de crema.– Y una de mis piernas había terminado colándose entra las suyas... o quizá fuese al revés: una suya entre las mías...

... Qué más deba eso...

- Buenos días, vida mía –susurré cuando Nessie se removió en las lindes de la consciencia, causando un involuntario rocé en salva sea la parte.

... ni tampoco atormentar a mis hermanos al día siguiente de mil noches como aquella...

- Buenos días, amor mío –murmuró aún adormilada, aunque volviendo a restregarse premeditadamente.

... si es que conseguimos aguantar hasta la noche, claro. Un movimiento más como _ese _y juro por lo más sagrado que _hoy _no sería el caso.

- ¡Nessie!... No me provoques. –advertí severamente.– No enciendas un fuego en el que no estés dispuesta a arder.

- ¿Y quién dice que no lo estoy? –musitó estirándose en busca de mis labios asegurándose de provocar un nuevo _toque._

- Tú lo has querido –Gruñí. Girándonos y aprisionándola debajo.

_**N/A:Dedicado a todas las amantes del lemmon. Comenten por favor! ¡Uf! Es la primera vez que escribo una escena lemmon de un tirón... Es algo que al ser tímida me cuesta mucho de escribir. Mony que tal si le sigues rezando al santito (guiño) jajaja No me vendría mal para el resto de historias.**_

_**Con esto llegaríamos al final y solamente faltaría el epílogo... si no fuese porque tengo una sorpresita para vosotros. Un nuevo capítulo surgido gracias a un comentario constructivo de alguien muy especial. El próximo lunes lo tendréis. Se llama "Planes de futuro".**_


	19. Planes de futuro

**CAPÍTULO 18 – PLANES DE FUTURO**

NESSIE POV

Menos mal que nuestro avión salía por la tarde, porque para cuando pedimos que nos llevaran el desayuno a la habitación, –en mi opinión un invento fabuloso– era más bien la hora de comer.

No es que quiera quitarle contundencia a todo lo que ingerí... en realidad jamás había comido tanto en toda mi vida... Pero comparado con la forma de engullir tortitas y huevos de Jake, las frases: "comer como un pajarito" y "hambre de lobo" nos encajaban bien.

- Jake, cuidado no te comas el plato. –Bromeé viéndole rebañar.– Podemos pedir más.

Soltó una carcajada y se acercó más a mí, dejando distraídamente a un lado la bandeja. Lamentablemente demasiado cerca del borde a juzgar por el estruendo que escuchamos mientras estampaba sus sabios contra los míos.

- ¡Mierda! –masculló.– Me temo que tus tíos acaban de perder el depósito.

- Nop. Eso ya pasó anoche –murmuré, lanzando una mirada significativa a la mesita de noche volcada y la lámpara rota.– ¿O fue esta mañana...? –Por no mencionar que la cama parecía menos estable.

Jake sonrió contemplando el estropicio.

- Mmmm ¿Y quién dirías tú que ganó la pelea? –Inquirió estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

- Obvio –contesté siguiéndole el juego.– Yo.

Traté de saltar de la cama, pero sus brazos me atraparon atenazándome contra el colchón.

- ¿Ah, sí? En ese caso quiero la revancha. –Declaró inclinándose sobre mí, y sus ojos brillaron llenos de humor mientras yo me retorcía a causa del ataque de cosquillas que inició.

Por suerte para mí, justo entonces sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y una voz familiar los acompañó:

- ¿Jacob?... ¿Nessie?... Esto... Será mejor que os deis prisa o perderéis el avión.

- Enseguida bajamos tío Jaz. –Le aseguré, sonrojándome e intentando cubrirme con la sábana, pese a que en ningún momento intentó abrir la puerta y sabía de sobra que no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Se escucharon pasos alejándose y luego de vuelta.

- Lo siento chicos. No es que a mí me importe pero... bueno... ya la conocen. Alice no me dejará en paz hasta que los meta dentro.

Jake exhaló un profundo suspiro resignado, bañando con su aliento el nacimiento de mi canalillo, antes de besar mi hombro desnudo y saltar fuera de la cama.

Ni que decir que embarcamos con tiempo de sobra. Y que una escena similar se repitió días más tarde en Hawai, haciendo que Jake maldiciese la feliz idea de pasar nuestra luna de miel en la misma ciudad donde vivían Rebeca y su marido. No es que no se alegrase de verlos, ni que no congeniasen conmigo... es que mi cuñada resultó ser tan aficionada a las planificaciones como mi tía. O dicho de otro modo: se acabaron los momentos íntimos a cualquier hora del día... pero a cambio no nos perderíamos ningún lugar _interesante._

- ¿De veras que no pueden quedarse un par de días más? –Rogó mientras me ayudaba ha hacer la maleta. –Podrían cambiar los billetes y venirse a casa.

- Agradezco el ofrecimiento Rebeca, de veras que sí, pero no puede ser. Tu hermano tiene que volver al trabajo, y yo que arreglar el asunto de mi matricula en la universidad a distancia. Además, me muero de ganas de ver como han dejado los chicos mi nueva casita.

- Es curioso... Supongo que Jake te contaría que yo renuncié a todo cuando decidí trasladarme aquí para casarme: una fantástica beca, el ingreso en una prestigiosa universidad... ¡Oh!, no es que me arrepienta ni nada parecido. Es sólo que... –sacudió la cabeza.– Eres admirable. En serio. Cambiar las aulas por la pantalla de un ordenador no es tan simple como sustituir la compra del vestido de la fiesta de graduación por el de novia...

Jake y yo lo habíamos tenido todo en cuenta. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que, el hecho de que me casara joven no significaba necesariamente que tuviese que renunciar a seguir formándome, y mucho menos a realizarme posteriormente a través del trabajo de mis sueños, si así lo deseaba. Es más, él puso mucho énfasis en la condición de que "debía" seguir adelante con mis proyectos. Claro que entre ellos no estaba abandonar La Push, y por ende a él, para asistir a una universidad estatal. No señor.

Ambos teníamos asumido que Jake no podía abandonar la reservar por semestres durante cinco años –tres si me conformaba con una simple diplomatura–... ni que tampoco queríamos hacerlo. Por eso mismo aprovecharía dos milagros modernos llamados: "Internet" y "formación on líne" para obtener mi licenciatura en Ciencias Naturales y Educación Ambiental, y ¿por qué no?, tal vez montar así un pequeño centro de interpretación de la naturaleza en La Push.

Mentiría si dijese que no estuve tentada de estudiar veterinaria... por Jake, cómo no. Pero lo cierto es que no soporto la sangre, y que me encantaba la idea de montar pequeños grupos de excursionistas y mostrarles las maravillas que oculta el susurrante bosque que tanto había llegado a amar, manteniéndoles al mismo tiempo alejados tanto de los chicos como de las zonas poco seguras. O inculcar a pequeñas mentes la importancia de conservar los espacios naturales como el Monte Olimpic.

Sonreí recordando cuando realizamos todos aquellos planes de futuro frente a una pequeña cabaña, mitad de piedra mitad de madera, situada a medio camino entre nuestras respectivas casas. Siempre –desde que la descubrí al día siguiente de mi llegada– me había gustado esa construcción abandonada. En realidad me fascinaba por su originalidad, era la única que empleaba ambos materiales en su construcción, si dejábamos al margen las chimeneas. En mi imaginación la veía completamente restaurada, con cristales en las ventanas, flores en los arriates de alrededor y dos mecedoras en el porche... No me podía creer que la había comprado, que realmente sería nuestro hogar. Por más que Jake me lo juraba, incluso a pesar del pellizco que me propinó a petición mía... seguía sin estar convencida de que no me despertaría.

Horas más tarde... casi un día completo, experimenté eso que llaman _déjà vu_. Sólo que estas vez las flores y demás eran reales... –el regalo de bodas de la manada y sus imprimaciones– y el umbral lo traspasé como Dios manda: En los musculosos brazos de mi marido.

JAKE POV

El viaje había sido bastante largo y pesado. Aún así, en cuanto la tomé en brazos, supe que había algo para lo que definitivamente no me sentía lo suficientemente cansado. Intenté desechar esa clase de pensamientos mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie... Pero su aroma seguía trastornándome lo suficiente como para inducirme a fantasear con todas las alternativas posibles. No fue fácil, aunque finalmente me contuve de llevarla directamente al dormitorio para soltarla en la cama. En realidad tuve que obligarme a soltarla a medio camino. Punto.

Tal sacrificio mereció la pena al verla corretear de un lado para otro, trasteando de habitación en habitación, como un crío buscando sus regalos el día de navidad. Pero mucho más cuando se lanzó a mis brazos enroscando sus torneadas piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

- Te amo. –Declaró risueña antes de estamparme un millar de besos por toda la cara.

- Hmmm. ¿Esto significa que te gusta como ha quedado tu casita? –Inquirí deslizando ambos brazos bajo su trasero.

Lejos de responderme, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Y pensar que hace unos instantes consideré la idea de fingir que me equivocaba de habitación, al pretender mostrarle el ordenador de última generación que habían colocado en la "futura habitación del niño"... Ok, lo admito, la idea fue exclusivamente mía. Al fin y al cabo, y puesto que no estábamos pensando en ocuparla hasta dentro de por lo menos cinco años, ¿qué sentido tenía mantenerla vacía?

- Ness... podrías... parar... un momento –le pedí, cortando el apasionado duelo de nuestras lenguas, mientras echaba a andar camino del dormitorio.

No quería correr el riesgo de golpearla contra nada.

Me miró desconcertada, apenas un segundo, y luego, malinterpretando mis motivos, trato de bajarse con expresión dolida.

- No, no. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. –le dije empujando hacía arriba sus glúteos.– Estabas en el lugar perfecto... pero no quiero hacerte el amor contra una pared, al menos no ahora, y aún no le tengo cogidos los pasos a la casa... No sé si me entiendes...

El que se pegase más a mí, profiriendo un hondo suspiro contra mi cuello, me indicó que sí.

NESSIE POV

Me desperté al notar un cosquilleo en la espalda. Como el rocé de unas diminutas alas. Al abrir los ojos vi su moreno brazo rodeándome. Jake estaba pegado a mi espalda, cadera con cadera, y sus labios viajaban por mi piel, rozando aquí y allá, como mariposas en plena recolección de néctar.

Todavía desorientada, estudie el lugar donde estábamos antes de hacerle notar que estaba despierta.

Al reconocer la habitación, también volvieron los sucesos de la noche anterior, y cómo llegamos a ella... Hogar, dulce hogar. Sonreí, pues hoy era realmente el primer día del resto de nuestra vida juntos... Aparentemente no habíamos roto nada... Y yo también sabía dar besos de mariposa.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, sinceramente disfruté _jugando_ a ser la "amita de casa perfecta": Reorganizar, limpiar, hacer la compra, y por supuesto, preparar y servir la comida con puntualidad británica. No es que cocinase de maravilla, aparte de algo de repostería, pero al menos resultaba más comestible que la única vez que le permití hacerlo a Jake. Además, mamá siempre decía que "_nadie nace sabiendo" _y que_ "todo requiere práctica",_ así que ese aspecto no me preocupaba. Sí como dicen:_ "La práctica es la madre de la perfección", _tarde o temprano _también_ sería una buena cocinera.

Sin embargo todo se volvió terriblemente complicado cuando comencé mis estudios, desequilibrando mi pequeño mundo. Simplemente parecía que el reloj se tragaba cinco de cada diez minutos, y a veces incluso horas completas... Siempre me faltaba tiempo, pero al menos me las ingeniaba para conseguir mantener con cierta regularidad la hora del almuerzo... hasta hoy.

Estaba tan enfrascada buscando la información que necesitaba para completar un trabajo de clase, que no me acordé de lo que tenía puesto al fuego hasta que me llegó el terrible olor a quemado... Del mismo modo que estaba tan concentrada flagelándome y contemplando a través de mis amargas lágrimas aquella masa negruzca pegada al fondo de la cacerola, que tampoco escuché llegar a Jake.

- Hey, Ness. Tranquila cariño. No pasa nada –murmuró apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro, tras asegurarse de que no me había quemado.

Pero sí que pasaba... y sentir sus amorosos brazos alrededor de mi cintura lo empeoró todo. Yo le había prometido a aquel hombre maravilloso espaguetis a la carbonara... no carbón de espaguetis.

- No puedo hacerlo, Jake –hipe revolviéndome para enterrar el rostro en su musculoso pecho.– Soy una inútil que no puede llevar una casa y estudiar al mismo tiempo. –Confesé desmoronándome del todo, rompiendo a llorar con más fuerza.

Nunca en mi corta vida había abandonado nada de lo que emprendía hasta terminarlo... pero esta vez me sentía superada.

- Shhh. No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me oyes? –me reprendió con dulzura, casi arrullándome.– Lo que pasa es que aún _estamos_ adaptándonos y te exiges demasiado. Estas agotada, cielo.

No pude contradecirle. Y no sólo porque el llanto no me permitiese hablar. En cierto modo tenía razón. Estaba estresada.

- Es cuestión de _organizarnos_ mejor. Veamos... Existen cosas llamadas comida basura... precocinada... y microondas. Sus inventores se han hecho ricos a costa de los universitarios, ¿sabes? –continuó separándome lo justo para poder tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besar mi frente.– A partir de hoy, los días entre semana esta casa será tu campus..., y corrígeme si me equivoco pero allí se hace de todo menos cocinar.

- A menos que estudies las artes culinarias, o como le llamen a eso. –Susurré esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Cierto. –Convino imitando mi sonrisa.– Y yo te ayudaré con la limpieza. ¡Eh! Se me da mucho mejor que guisar. –Agregó con un falso tono ofendido ante mi espontánea expresión escéptica, ayudando a mi mano a eliminar los restos de llanto de mis mejillas.– ¿Lo ves? –murmuró, recordándome una vez más porqué lo amaba tanto y haciendo brotar una genuina sonrisa de felicidad en mis labios.

- También podría cocinar los fines de semana y congelarlo. –Gracias a Jake, volvía a confiar en mis posibilidades.

Él arqueó una ceja de un modo muy significativo, y yo me corregí de inmediato.

- Algunos fines de semana. Otros nos iremos de excursión. ¿Qué te parece? Tú y yo solitos en plena naturaleza...

Sonrió de lado. Con un ligero toque malicioso.

- Eso ya me gusta más. Lo ves. Todo resuelto.

- Sip. Todo resuelto –susurré alzándome de puntillas para presionar mis labios contra los suyos en un rápido y sonoro beso. Que el correspondió de forma inesperada, estrechándome más contra su cuerpo impidiéndome la retirada. Realmente me costó un mundo ignorar las caricias húmedas que su lengua prodigaba a mi oreja para poder volver a hablar. Por no decir el hormigueo que despertaba en mis entrañas– Bueno... casi. Dame... Dame cinco minutos y... te freiré un par de huevos y una docena... de salchichas.

- Si no te importa, prefiero pasar directo al postre. –Gruñó sentándome en la encimera.

« _Nota mental. Guardar condones por toda la casa, si es que quieres terminar tus estudios antes de ser mamá _–Me sugerí a mí misma mientras bajaba la cremallera de su mono de trabajo. »

_**N/A: Dedicado por completo a Aroa. Tu me impulsaste a añadir este capítulo por tu comentario sobre Nessie dos capítulos atrás. Tenías razón... apenas si había esbozado la personalidad de esta chica y ella, vosotras y la historia se lo merecía. No sé como lo hiciste... pero gracias. La sola mención de que sentías que aún estaba presentándote a Nessie, (no me había dado cuenta de eso) me proporcionó no solo la acuciante necesidad de darle más profundidad a este personaje, también la increíble inspiración necesaria para escribirlo del tirón en un solo día.**_

_**Próximo cap. Epílogo. El lunes que viene. Lo siento sé que dije que sería el miércoles pero al añadir este cap tengo que revisarlo y llevó dos días que no me encuentro muy bien. Perdonadme.  
**_


	20. Epílogo: Nessie

_** En vista de que bloger esta dando la brasa por decirlo de forma suave, y con miedo de que este sitio le siga los pasos... he decidido adelantar la publi que este cap del domingo noche a ahora mismo XDD (Espero que todo se resuelva prontito y poder hacerlo en mi blog en la fecha anunciada)**_

**EPÍLOGO**

NESSIE POV

_**Dos años más tarde..**__._

Inspiré hondo y alcé el rostro para disfrutar la caricia del sol en cuanto salimos al claro. Era un de esos pocos domingos ideales para una acampada... o como en nuestro caso, una merienda campestre.

Mientras tanto, Jake extendió la manta cuidando de no dejar la más mínima arruga, y luego se tendió sobre ella –cuan largo era– invitando a hacer lo mismo.

- Qué tal si... tú y yo... ya sabes... abrimos primero el apetito –murmuró de lo más sugerente.

Alcé una ceja y negué –sin mucha convicción– con la cabeza.

Esbozó su mejor sonrisa –esa que me hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza y detenía los latidos de mi corazón– y volvió a palmear la manta, mirando directamente a mi alma a través de mis ojos.

- Oh... Vamos, Ness. Deja que te bese y te toque. Aquí, bajo el sol –ronroneó.– Es lo menos teniendo en cuenta que estoy planteándome abandonar la manada para envejecer contigo. ¿No crees? –Abogó por su causa, medio enserio medio en broma.

Igualé su sonrisa con una picarona, y sin perderle de vista solté la canasta de la comida justo donde estaba. Después volví a negar con la cabeza retrocediendo medio paso.

- Nop. Antes tendrás que atraparme. –Aseguré echando a correr sin esperar a comprobar si aceptaba o no mi propuesta. Estaba tan segura de que lo_ haría_ como de que me alcanzaría antes de que llegase a la primera línea de árboles...

...Lo que no esperaba era tenerle corriendo a mi costado en forma lobuna. Casi, casi rozándome con su pelaje.

El rápido movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su lomo y el equivalente a una sonrisa traviesa en sus fauces me indicaron que hacer. –Desde luego fue un autentico acierto ponerme vaqueros hoy.– No lo pensé. Tan sólo empuñé el pelaje de su cruz, y tomando impulso me planté a horcajadas sobre su lomo. Y todo a la carrera, igual que en las películas del salvaje Oeste.

Jake aulló en señal de complacida aprobación, y arreciando su carrera nos internó en el bosque, transformado en un vertiginoso manchón verde.

Yo también aullé. Me encantaba sentir el viento en la cara y el tacto de su cálida pelambrera –suave y áspera al mismo tiempo– entre los dedos. Me sentía la reina del mundo... pero no tardé mucho en envidiar a Maria Antonieta –Por la separación de su cabeza, digo–. Aunque no era la primera vez que subía a su grupa, lo cierto es que jamás había corrido tanto... y claro, a los pocos segundos terminé reclinada sobre su cuello, totalmente mareada.

Su risilla lobuna me dijo lo que su voz no podía: "Tú eras la que quería correr ¿no? –Esta era su pequeña _venganza._– Sin embargo se apiadó de mi situación e inmediatamente cambió al trote ligero que yo conocía.

- Gracias –susurré en su oído en cuanto me encontré mejor.

No lo vi venir. Aprovechando que estaba todavía inclinada hacía delante, giró bruscamente el cuello para pasarme la lengua por la mejilla... En verdad me lamió media cara.

- ¡Puja! –exclamé, limpiándome con el dorso de la mano y provocando una nueva dosis de risitas.

- Tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar seriamente sobre la zoofilia. –Bromeé.

Fue entonces cuando el aroma atacó a mis fosas nasales. Un aroma ligeramente familiar y al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente.

Jake también debió percibirlo, puesto que fue derrapando unos metros –formando un profundo surco con las zarpas– en su intento de parar en seco.

La angustiosa mirada que lanzó en mi dirección cuando salté a tierra me ayudó a terminar de identificar ese olor, haciéndome rememorar un tiempo pasado no demasiado lejano.

« _Estaba segura de que me engañaba. Aquel aroma dulzón __–el vestigio de un perfume caro–__ volvía a estar ahí, sobre su piel._

_Traté de ignorarlo y responder a su apasionado beso como idénticas ansias... Sin embargo el sutil y etéreo toque floral __–mezclado con su habitual fragancia a bosque húmedo y un ligero toque de almizcle– me atormentaba demasiado._

_Apenas llevábamos unos meses casados y... ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? ¿Por qué?_

_Por supuesto que, por mucho que Quil estuviese dispuesto a demostrar lo contrario, nadie había dicho que la imprimación fuese una garantía infalible de fidelidad... pero ¿Jake?¿Qué podía necesitar que yo no le diese? ¿Qué oscura perversión sería, para que_ _ni tan siquiera se hubiese atrevido a proponérmela?._

_Insegura de querer obtener la respuesta a todas esas cuestiones..., demasiado herida y sin ánimos ni fuerzas para montarle una buena escena exigiendo la identidad de aquella zorra, escapé de sus brazos a empujones y corrí en busca de refugio y consuelo a los de Emily _

_Ella, al igual que para el resto de imprimadas, se había convertido en mi segunda madre. Y desde luego no quería añadir un nuevo dolor a los que, ya de por sí, soportaba la autora de mis días._

_Me escuchó pacientemente, sin interrupciones de ninguna clase. Y después me dejó llorar de igual modo, libremente hasta que los hipidos finales cesaron por voluntad propia._

_- ¡Ay! Pequeña. Cómo me alegra que acudieses a mí __–Dijo entonces, sonriéndome con ternura– Todos los chicos "apestan_"_ igual después de toparse con un frío, cariño. Lo que para nosotras, pobres humanas corrientes, es un delicado perfume de mujer... para ellos es un tufo nauseabundo._»

Lo realmente curioso es que apenas unos días más tarde, ella también lo calificaría así. Literalmente le daban arcadas hasta que los chicos se daban una buena ducha...

Sé escuchó un lejano aullido. Jake erizó la pelambrera, mostró los dientes y respondió. Luego me miró. Su inteligente mirada me transmitió: «_No te muevas de aquí_». Y salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al poco rato el olor se percibió mucho más fuerte, y pude descifrar dónde erradicaba la diferencia que me había despistado al principio... Aún así tardé unos segundos en asimilar mi inesperado descubrimiento: para mí también resultaba sumamente molesto. Y aunque no contaba con ninguna prueba física en la que apoyar mi conjetura... Sonreí al hueco por donde había desaparecido mi lobo favorito, mientras mis manos viajaban esperanzadas –en un instintivo gesto protector tan antiguo como el mundo– a mi, todavía, vientre plano.

- Tarda todo lo que necesites, que aquí te esperamos, papi –susurré recordando la carita redonda de Kevin. El vivo retrato de Sam.– Sip. Menuda sorpresa te espera. –Añadí dándole crédito absoluto a mi intuición. La misma que me decía a gritos que, aunque era un embarazo no premeditado, y a pesar de que nos cambiaría la vida de la noche a la mañana, mi Jake desearía de inmediato a aquella criatura tanto como yo.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, capté un furtivo movimiento a mi derecha.

Giré para encararlo... Encontrando solamente el agitar de la maleza cuando alguien la aparta bruscamente... No había ningún indicio más de que _algo _o alguien estuviese allí, conmigo. –Ni un rastro de helechos rotos..., ni pisadas sobre la hojarasca...– Sin embargo el olor –un insoportable tufo– me alertó de que venía por detrás, y volví a girarme a toda prisa.

Era hermoso... Aparentemente un alto, delgado y atractivo hombre de mediana edad. –Incluso vestía con relativa elegancia.– Nada que ver con el monstruo que me había imaginado pese a las descripciones de los chicos.

Contemplé embelesada la gracilidad con que avanzó hacía mí, –como si flotase– sin poder apartar los míos de sus ojos. Unos ojos negros e intimidantes como una noche fría sin estrellas. Señal inequívoca de que se encontraba muy, pero que muy hambriento...

Me estremecí. Estaba segura de que habría presentido que era un ser cruel y peligroso aunque no supiese _que_ era y _cuales_ eran sus intenciones.

Mi instinto de supervivencia me gritaba que huyese pero..., esos ojos me mantenían inmóvil en el sitio, como si tuviese gruesas sogas alrededor de los tobillos ancladas firmemente al suelo por estacas. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover un dedo. Todas mis extremidades parecían haberse desvanecido... Como cuando la circulación sanguínea falla haciendo que se te duerman, que se vuelvan como de corcho, como algo que presientes que tienes pero que te es totalmente ajeno en esos momentos.

Desesperada, me pregunté dónde se habría metido Jake... –no prestando oídos a sus taimadas palabras ni crédito a su falsa sonrisa amistosa– y el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos ante una creciente sospecha.

«_¡No! No puede ser... No puede haberlo matado _–Gritó mi alma, presa de la más negra agonía»

¿Pero qué otra explicación había? Aunque _esta abominación _le hubiese sorteado..., ¿qué otra cosa podría retrasarlo de acudir en su busca y mi auxilio?

Su aliento me caldeó el rostro y el estómago se me contrajo en una violenta arcada. No temía morir, no si Jake ya no estaba. Seguramente era cosa de mi pequeñín, quien como buen descendiente de licántropos protestaba por la cercanía de su enemigo, presa de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Sería un varón, entonces?

Imaginé a mi bebé, una diminuta cosita de pocos centímetros, pues a juzgar por _las_ _faltas_ –sin relevancia según mi iluso e ignorante ginecólogo– no podía tener más de seis u ocho semanas. Y aunque mi instinto maternal –poderosamente despierto– se revelaba a dejar que acabase también con él, con el hijo de Jake..., la razón se impuso obligándome a tener muy presente que, –hiciese lo que hiciese– no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

Dos gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas al tiempo que cubría mi vientre en un gesto –tan inútil como patético– de protección, pidiéndole silenciosamente una y otra vez perdón: Perdón por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y rápida para salvarle... Perdón por no ser como su padre... Perdón por no ser más que una frágil y miserable humana...

En respuesta al contacto de los fríos dedos del vampiro, –pues se permitió la libertad de restañar mis lágrimas profiriendo la vana promesa de que no sufriría– experimente una extraña sacudida en mi interior... Como si algo se removiese violentamente.

Es curioso como funciona la mente cuando se está cara a cara con la muerte. Mientras el asesino susurraba sensualmente en mi oído cuan apetitosa le resultaba mi fragancia, y reiteraba su intención de efectuar una _ejecución _rápida e indolora, yo le ponía nombre a mi hijo: Noah... estrechando aún más mi abrazo, temerosa de que se autolesionase y sufrir un aborto.

Su aliento viajó hacía mi cuello, y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos segura de que nunca sabría si mi intuición sobre el sexo de mi niño era correcta o no... Y justo entonces, en el último segundo, surgió un relámpago rojizo seguido de otros dos, –gris y chocolate– y aquella _cosa _abandonó este mundo entre horripilantes gritos de dolor e incesantes chirridos metálicos.

- Ness..., ¿estas bien? –Preguntó Jake. Tan preocupado que en su precipitación por saberlo, había salido de fase dejando a sus hermanos todo el trabajo de reunir y quemar los trozos. –¿Nessie...? Por favor... Contéstame. Por favor, dime que no te ha mordido –suplicó viniendo hacía mí para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Estaba tan angustiado que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza tomarse el tiempo necesario para cubrir su desnudez.

- Estoy bien –susurré conservando todavía mi rígida postura.– Llegasteis justo a tiempo. –Añadí, desviando la mirada de la laboriosa tarea de los dos lobos y permitiéndole abrazarme, aunque incapaz de alzar los brazos para corresponderle por mucho que lo anhelase.

Sentía las articulaciones agarrotadas, como atravesadas por agujas de hielo, y me preocupaba que creyese que le temía.

- Lo sentimos, Nessie. –Se disculpó Quil, saliendo de entre las matas donde se había ocultado en deferencia a mí hasta estar presentable.– Se nos escabulló mientras nos encargábamos de otros dos, un poco más al Norte. Al parecer viajaban juntos, pero por alguna razón decidieron separarse al entrar en el bosque. Eso fue lo que nos despisto.

Seguí la dirección que indicó con la inclinación de cabeza, y alcancé a distinguir una fina columna de humo en la lejanía.

- ¿Seguro que no te hizo nada? –Inquirió Jake, alejándose un paso manteniendo las manos sobre mis hombros y sacudiéndome suavemente para captar de nuevo mi atención.

Sus ojos reflejaban la enorme preocupación que le causaba mi actitud

- No estoy en shock, Jake. –Le tranquilicé.– Sólo dame un minuto, ¿sí?

- El único que le ha _"hecho algo"_ eres tú, colega. –Apuntó maliciosamente Embry. Él sí había reparado en lo que significaba la postura de mis brazos.– Algo que se va a poner _muy gordo_... ¿eh, Ness?. –Bromeó, guiñándome un ojo, mientras sacaba un encendedor tipo Zippo del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.– ¡Enhorabuena campeón! –Agregó, dándole una tremenda palmada en el hombro a mi marido antes de alejarse.

Bueno, seguramente pretendía ser una palmadita..., aunque lo cierto es que nos sacudió a ambos.

El repentino fogonazo, seguido del denso olor, me indicaron el momento exacto en que Embry cumplió su cometido, pues mis ojos estaban fijos en los de Jake, –dos platos soperos– que viajaban de mi cara a mis manos alternativamente.

Asentí llena de satisfacción. Notando como la dicha de compartir con él aquella buena nueva, corría por mis venas como fuego líquido, deshaciendo a su paso el hielo que atenazaba mis articulaciones, y permitiéndome salir del letargo en el que me había sumido la cercanía de la gélida muerte.

- ¿Cómo es posi...? quiero decir... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Exigió con voz contenida, y los ojos chispeantes de regocijo.

- No lo sabía. En realidad acaba de decírmelo el propio Noah. –Me excusé con la pura verdad.

- ¿Noah? –Inquirió dubitativo, volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacía las llamas.

- Tu hijo, bobo. –Le corregí consiguiendo que volviese a mirarme.– No sé porqué, pero presiento que será un chico –sonreí pasándole los brazos por el cuello, y alzándome sobre la punta de los pies.– Bueno... Creo que sí lo sé. Ninguna chica tendría tanta prisa por salir a enfrentarse con _eso_ –musité señalando con el mentón a la fogata, por encima de su hombro, antes de besarle en la punta de la nariz.

- Bueno... Emily aseguraba que, estando embarazada, era capaz de detectar el pestazo que traíamos con nosotros incluso antes de que pusiésemos un pie en el porche. –reflexionó Embry.– Sin embargo creo que exageraba. Una vez me pasé un par de minutos fuera, y no fue hasta que entre que empezó a protestar.

Los brazos de Jake se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura.

- Espero, espera. Tú... ¿Lo oliste antes? ¿Cuándo estábamos corriendo? –Inquirió un tanto escéptico, y a la vez fascinado por el abanico de posibilidades.

- Sip. Puede que incluso un poco antes que tú –confirmé muy pagada de mí y mi hijo.

- ¡Guau! Los Black superan a los Uley una vez más –exclamó Quil en una clara alusión a la manifiesta precocidad de mi Noah comparado con Kevin, y del tamaño superior que había adquirido Jake entrado en fase con respecto a Sam, ya de por sí el lobo de mayor tamaño con diferencia del resto de la manada.

Estaba segura al cien por cien de que _ese_ comentario le habría molestado bastante a Jake, –hasta el punto de ser reprendido severamente– si no fuese porque ahora su mente estaba muy, muy lejos.

- Chicos, si husmean en dirección sur unos seis o siete kilómetros, encontraran una canasta repleta de exquisita comida. Es toda suya. Yo voy a llevar a mi esposa a casa para que descanse como es debido.

- ¡Genial! Me muero de hambre. –Exclamó Embry echando a correr sin despedirse.

- ¡Estupendo! Gracias chicos. ¡Ah, y enhorabuena! –Gritó Quil saliendo pitando tras sus pasos – ¡Hey tío, guárdame un poco!

- ¡Pero bueno! –protesté mientras me cogía en brazos.– Jake, yo quería disfrutar del pic-nic tanto como los chicos. No es justo. Esa comida era para nosotros.

- No discuta Señora Black. Estoy convencido de que Sue Clearwater estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que, tú y el pequeño Noah, han tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Seguro que , no sólo no pondría objeciones si no que incluso me ayudaría a atarte a la cama si fuese preciso. –Amenazó con aire socarrón.

Suspiré, cejando en mi intento de oponer resistencia. No tenía caso con un _lobo_ involucrado en la cuestión.

- Esta bien. Pero nada de andar molestando a Sue –le advertí no obstante.

Mi tía abuela Sue, la madre de Seth y Leah, era enfermera diplomada. Ella se encargaba de atender a la manada en caso necesario. Y también llevó el control del embarazo y el parto de Emily.

- No te prometo nada –masculló tozudo, echando a andar como quien lleva dos docenas de huevos entre las manos desnudas.

Suspiré de nuevo.

« _Vamos a tener que ser muy pacientes, chiquitín _–murmuré para "nosotros" mismos– _Me da a mí que tu papá va a ser muy sobreprotector _»

- No te haces una idea de cuanto. –Musitó. Con la vista al frente y una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. Demostrándome que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba pensando.

- Yo a ti más –susurré jugando al despiste.

E igualando su radiante sonrisa, acomodé la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiré de nuevo, salvo que esta vez de pura dicha. Acababa de darme cuenta de que, apenas un instante antes, Jake, llamó Noah a nuestro hijo. Eso quería decir dos cosas: que él también se hacía ilusiones de que fuese un chico y que le gustaba el nombre que yo había escogido.

_**N/A: Dedicado a TODAS las personas que siguieron alguna vez esta historia. Por ellos es que la continué hasta el final... pero especialmente por Aroa, que desde que me descubrió NUNCA me ha dejado sola. Gracias, cariño.**_

_**Y ahora una sorpresa: Cuando lo terminé me di cuenta que no había Jake pov (como en el prólogo), pero también que me había quedado con ganas de "saber" más... ¿Está realmente embarazada? ¿Será niño o niña? Y ese tipo de cosas... Sí me dejan al menos cinco comentarios en cada sitio donde se publica mi historia lo sabran...**_

_**Nop. No les haré ese sucio chantaje, además mi inspi fue buena y nada más terminar este, Jake comenzó a "dictarme" el suyo propio XDD Lo tendrán el próximo miércoles (quizá antes jajaja no tengo paciencia ;) ) pero... mientras tanto sería bonito conocer que opinan ¿embarazo sí o embarazo no? ¿niño o niña? Y ver si coinciden con la preferencia de mi inspi. No alterará lo que ya tengo escrito... pero ¿se animan a participar en la quiniela? Ande no sean malas... dejenme sus opiniones y preferencias al respecto (Carita de cachorito abandonado)**_

_**Ele****  
**_


	21. 2º Epílogo: Jake

**2º EPÍLOGO**

JAKE POV

Embry tenía razón, con el transcurso de las semanas Nessie se fue poniendo tremenda. Y aunque ella lloriqueaba a veces diciendo que estaba horrible, yo seguía viéndola como la chica más hermosa del universo.

Por las noches –demasiado molesta ya para pasarlas acurrucada contra mi pecho– me encantaba acomodar mi espalda contra su voluminosa pancita, y así sentir las pataditas mientras reposábamos en silencio en espera de que nos venciera el sueño, o trazando nuevos e ilusionados planes de futuro. Por suerte para mí y mis pobres nervios, –desde el incidente con aquel chupasangre estaba seguro de no llevaría nada bien que deambulase por los bosques sin llevarme pegado a su cadera, por muchos ojos lobunos que la vigilasen– Nessie había erradicado por completo de ellos el proyecto del centro naturalista, alegando que esa ocupación requeriría más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a dedicarle, ya que jamás había pretendido ingresar en el club de "las madres _demasiado_ ocupadas para atender a sus hijos". Y de día... De día siempre estaba dispuesto a colmarla de mimos para aliviarla y que no se deprimiese. En realidad_ todos _ lo hacíamos. Era como si fuese la única mujer capaz de concebir de toda la tribu. La gran esperanza Quileutte. Hay que ver como pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas y las personas...

Billy... bueno, mi padre no cabía en sí de gozo: Al fin iba a ser abuelo. Le faltó tiempo para anunciarlo a bombo y platillo por toda la reserva junto a sus abuelos. Y ni que decir que Alice se volvió loca al teléfono, planeando inmediatamente multitud de fiestas: Una para agasajar a la embarazada..., otra para celebrar el nacimiento..., la del bautizo..., todo entre grititos entusiasmados. Casi deja sorda a Nessie, quien tuvo que colgar dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Pero como por desgracia no todo pueden ser alegrías en esta vida, tan magno acontecimiento reabrió las antiguas heridas causadas por la perdida de los seres queridos, en especial la más reciente, pues su madre ya no estaba tampoco para festejar con nosotros... Se fue a dormir una noche para no despertar jamás, seis meses después de la boda. Al menos a mi Ness le quedaba el exiguo consuelo de que su muerte fue dulce, es decir: apacible e indolora...

...Justo lo contrario a la noche que ella acababa de pasar.

- Buenos días, preciosa –susurré besando sus párpados cerrados.

- Buenos días –respondió tratando de enfocar entre bostezo y bostezo.– ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las once.

Puso mala cara y luego protestó:

- ¡Jake! ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?

- Bueno... yo no lo calificaría así después del partido de fútbol de anoche.

- ¡Oh! Sentimos no haberte dejado dormir..., otra vez –se excusó mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y sacar las piernas fuera de la cama. Últimamente había tomado la costumbre de usar el plural para dirigirse a sí misma... Algo que yo encontraba de lo más tierno y encantador.

- Nop. Me temo que la peor parte te la llevaste tú solita. Por eso no te desperté esta mañana al levantarme. Evidentemente necesitabas descansar, y tu sueño parecía tan sosegado entonces... Además, ya te dije ayer que hoy no iría al taller, hay poca faena y Sam, Quil y Embry pueden apañárselas sin mí, así que no pienses que yo he madrugado mucho tampoco.

- ¡Oh! Lo olvidé. Vale. Gracias. Tienes razón, la verdad es que a sido una noche muy movidita. Supongo que a estas alturas no queda mucho espacio hay dentro, a pesar de que parezca un zeppelín. –Comentó haciendo un infantil mohín de disgusto.

- Pues eres el zeppelín más bonito que he visto en mi vida. –La animé, besando la punta de su nariz.

- Si me lo dices así... tendré que creerte.

- Más te vale –repliqué sonriendo de oreja a oreja, acuclillándome delante de ella para ponerle las zapatillas.

- ¡Uf! A veces pienso que no volveré a verme los pies. –Gimoteo.

- Sue asegura que saliste de cuentas antesdeayer, eso quiere decir que ya te queda poco para pintarle la uña a este pícaro gordito si te place. –Dije jugueteando con su dedo gordo como si ella fuese una niñita pequeña, haciéndola reír.

Una risa que fue abruptamente sustituida por un quejido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que el pie escapaba de mis manos y las suyas sujetaban desesperadas su vientre... Pero lo que realmente me alarmó, hasta el punto de salir pitando en busca de Sue Clearwater, fue el enorme charco que se formó en el suelo, pese a que gran parte del líquido –para alivio de ambos, incoloro– quedase empapado en el borde del colchón.

No recuerdo exactamente como lo hice... Seguramente el horror pintado en mi semblante les dio toda la información que mi boca no era capaz de articular, porque creo que no conseguí balbucear gran cosa aparte del atropellado "_ya rompió_", que repetía una y otra vez como un disco rallado. La verdad es que apenas recuerdo haber corrido de casa en casa, rezando porque ni Sue hubiese decidido pasarse a visitar a Charlie –últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allá, alegando la pobre excusa de alguien debía preocupase de cocinarle algo decente de vez en cuando– ni Emily a su hermana, la madre de Claire... En cualquier caso estuve de vuelta en menos de lo que canta un gallo, –bueno..., suponiendo que los gallos tardasen como media hora– trayendo conmigo a una legión de curiosos además de mi padre, sus abuelos y las dos mujeres que necesitábamos.

Para mi angustia, Nessie permanecía tal y como la dejé. No se había movido ni un milímetro, aunque el charco a sus pies había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño con cada contracción.

- Billy, Moses... despejad la casa. No quiero a nadie que no sea familiar directo en ella. Selma, por agua a hervir. Jacob, necesitaremos agua, el botiquín que deje aquí la semana pasada, las palanganas, un cubo y muchas toallas y paños limpios... –ordenó Sue, tomando el control absoluto de la situación– Emily, ayúdame a tumbarla. ¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones, Ness? –Siguió diciendo a mis espaldas mientras me encaminaba hacía la puerta.

No alcancé a escuchar la respuesta, si es que la hubo, pues literalmente salí disparado por ella a recopilar afanosamente_ todo_ lo que me habían pedido, añadiendo por mi cuenta la canastilla que Nessie tenía preparada desde hacía un mes, en cuanto volvió a quejarse.

Una vez entregado todo, Sue me tranquilizó repitiendo lo que evidentemente ya le había dicho a Ness. Al parecer el parto propiamente dicho ya había comenzado antes de que rompiese aguas, –un par de horas por lo menos– aunque las contracciones habían sido demasiado suaves, cortas y espaciadas como para perturbar su sueño; y por lo visto iba a ser de los "rápidos", pues en estos momentos las mismas se sucedían en intervalos de cuatro o cinco minutos y ya había dilatado casi cinco centímetros.

Por las clases prenatales ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba: a partir de ahora sería más lento y doloroso. Por eso mismo me senté en el borde de la cama, dejando mi mano a su alcance dispuesto a permitir que la triturase, hablándole de mil tonterías en un vano intento de distraerla.

Dos horas más tarde, con el corazón encogido de tanto verla retorcer las sábanas y apretar los dientes, fui en busca de agua fresca para darle de beber y otra remesa de toallas limpias. En la cocina me recibió el repiqueteo de una cacerola con agua hirviente –recuerdo haberme preguntado distraídamente si todavía sería la misma que Sue pidió hace ya tanto– y el aroma a café recién hecho. Billy y sus abuelos sorbían de sus tazas, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos desmentían la farsa.

Apenas transcurrió una hora cuando dejó de contenerse y su mano busco la mía con desesperación. Situada al otro lado de la cabecera, Emily, le paso un paño húmedo por la frente murmurándole palabras de aliento. Sue y ella se habían turnado para picotear algo en la cocina... pero a mí, sinceramente, no me entraba ni un sorbo de agua. Y no digamos a mi niña.

Cuatro hora después, –a esas alturas las contracciones ya eran cada dos minutos y la dilatación de ocho centímetros– comencé a dudar del buen juicio de las palabras de la comadrona. ¿Sí esto era un parto corto, cómo sería uno largo? Afortunadamente, a mis doloridas articulaciones les bastaba con el intervalo entre apretón y apretón para recuperarse. Ventajas lobunas. No así a mis nervios.

- Jake, necesito que tires esto y traigas agua limpia –pidió entonces Sue, alargándome la vasija que traje en primera instancia– Emily, acompáñale y tráete la hervida. El gran momento ya esta aquí.

Para mi sorpresa e indignación, a la vuelta, Sue y Emily pretendieron echarme de la habitación. Algo que desde luego no entraba en mis planes ni en los de Ness, quien aferró mi mano suplicando: "_Quédate conmigo, Jake_".

- Esta bien. –Claudicó Sue.– Pero entonces se útil –rezongó colocando una de las palanganas a mi alcance. –Refréscala con esto. –Agregó entregándome un paño seco y llenándola con el agua fría.

Por supuesto que su comentario: "_se útil_" me enfureció sobre manera. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso de mi agotada paciencia ¡Como si yo hubiese estado de juerga durante estas ocho horribles horas!... no obstante apretujé ese enfado hasta hacerlo una bola y luego lo encerré en alguna parte donde no molestase ni me distrajese de lo que verdaderamente importaba en estos momentos... todo ello en apenas una milésima de segundo.

Inmediatamente empapé el paño y –no sé cómo me las apañé para escurrirlo con una sola mano– lo pasé por su frente sudorosa, mientras sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de los míos y de sus labios escapaba un siseo bajo. Para mí no era más que una leve presión... sin embargo sabía que, en esta ocasión, cualquier otro hombre habría rechinado los dientes, al igual que cualquier otra mujer habría gritado a pleno pulmón.

- Sé que duele mucho, nena. Así que déjate ya de heroicidades. Grita todo lo que necesites, cariño. –La conminé, sabedor por experiencia propia del alivio que supone no andar conteniéndose.

Estoy seguro de que me lo habría negado, restándole por enésima vez importancia a su sufrimiento, pero surgió algo más urgente que llevarme la contraría. Y esta vez se le escapó un prolongado y agónico gemido.

- Vale. Has dilatado bastante. –Informó Sue a mis espaldas– Hora de Empezar a empujar, cariño. ¿Lista?.

Nessie asintió, extremadamente pálida.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Empuja! –Ordenó.

La presión alrededor de mis dedos se intensificó cuando alzó la cabeza apretando los dientes. Apenas medio segundo después se dejó caer exhausta. El sudor volvía a perlar su rostro y su respiración era entrecortada.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, buscando desesperadamente el modo de aislarla del lacerante dolor que trataba de ocultarme a cada asalto.

- Ness, haz como yo. Respira como yo, cariño. –Indiqué recordando de nuevo las clases de preparación al parto. Y comencé a jadear.– Eso es mi amor. Sigue así. –La animé cuando imitó mi respiración.

- ¡Otra vez, Ness! ¡Empuja! –Apremió Sue.

Esta vez yo mismo hice fuerza. Como si así pudiese ayudarla y mitigar sus esfuerzos.

- ¡Ya esta aquí! ¡Ya veo la cabecita! Un último esfuerzo, cariño. –Alentó la madre de Seth.

Miré sobre mi hombro. Emily ya estaba a su lado, preparada con una toalla suave.

Entre el gorgoteo sordo de la sangre y el líquido amniótico, –entremezclados en una nueva remesa que enrareció aún más el ambiente– se elevó el agudo llanto del bebé. _Nuestro_ bebé. Dejándome aturdido y al borde de las lágrimas.

Apenas tuve tiempo de verle... Pero juraría que debajo de la tintura rojiza que le bañaba por completo, su piel era tan nívea como la de su madre.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿Cuántos dedos tiene? –Exigió con un hilillo de voz mi esposa.

- ¡Felicidades! Es una niña. –Repuso Emily.

- Y muy sana. –Nos tranquilizó Sue mientras procedía a limpiarla y examinarla.– ¡Menudos pulmones!

- Una niña –repetí, flotando todavía entre las nubes.

A medida que me hacía a la idea, –ninguno de los dos habíamos querido conocer su sexo antes de ahora– el corazón me explotó en el pecho despidiendo una repentina oleada de amor hacía las dos _mujeres _de mi vida.

- ¿Sara? –Susurró mi amor en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los míos emocionados, los suyos vidriosos y cansados.

Se me apretó aún más el nudo de la garganta. Incluso ahora seguía pensando en mí, en complacerme, pues quería ponerle el nombre de mi madre.

- Sarabella. –Sugerí. Añadiéndole el apodo cariñoso con el que el padre de mi Ness llamaba a su mujer.

Mi suegro debió ser un gran tipo, locamente enamorado. Mientras otros hombres se conformaban con Cari, Gordi o cualquier otra memez, él piropeaba a su esposa llamándola guapa en Italiano.

Nessie me sonrió y luego cerró los ojos. Su respiración sibilante distaba mucho de ser acompasada, y su mano aflojó un tanto el agarre que ejercía sobre la mía.

- ¿Sue? –Llamé súbitamente alarmado, haciendo que volase hasta el otro lado de la cabecera.

- No te preocupes, chico. Deja que descanse y recupere algo de fuerza. Va a necesitarla dentro de poco –musitó tras tomarle el pulso.

No se equivocaba. Como si sus palabras lo hubiesen provocado, su cuerpo se arqueó, la mano estrujó de nuevo mis dedos y ella gritó de dolor con los ojos desencajados.

- ¡Emily! Prepara otra toalla. –Instruyó Sue, volviendo a ocupar su puesto a los pies de la cama.– Vamos allá, pequeña. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer... ¡Ahora! –Instó.

Y mientras los músculos del amor de mi vida se tensaban presos del sobreesfuerzo, yo me sentía morir por hacerla pasar por esto.

- Este viene más lanzado. Un empujón más y listo, preciosa. Venga que tú puedes. –Arengó Sue, demostrando una vez más su experiencia y capacidad como comadrona. Y un nuevo llanto rasgo el aire.– Sí, señor. El pequeño Noah traía prisa. –Declaró tendiéndoselo a su ayudante.

- Y _todo _en su sitio. –Comentó Emily, envolviendo su cuerpecillo moreno con la toalla, al mismo tiempo que guiñaba un ojo a mi mujer, que suspiró aliviada dejándose caer fláccidamente sobre las almohadas.

- No te asustes..., Jake..., no te librarás de mí... –susurró antes de deslizarse en la inconsciencia propia del cansancio extremo, llevándose uno de mis besos consigo. El más apasionado que se puede dar en la frente.

FIN

_**N/A: Bueno.. ahora si que sí. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje. No diré que fue un camino de rosas... a veces se acabaron los pétalos y tuve que caminar descalza sobre los espinos... ¿Merezco sus comentarios a cambio? Gracias y quien sabe... quizá volvamos a vernos en otro fic Twilight pero por si acaso aprovecho para despedirme de mis seguidoras Team Jake. XDD Gracias por vuestra paciencia!.**_

_** Aunque...por otra parte - no os prometo nada pero...- mi mente acaricia una antigua idea que podría convertirse muy bien en la segunda parte de este fic. Incluso se me viene un título "Amor eterno"... Pero mejor no prometo nada de nada. Lo siento, la inspi no esta para hacer promesas. Una cosa son las ideas (que tengo muchas) y otras poder expandirlas y plasmarlas en letras.  
**_


End file.
